The Cupcake Queen
by RFM86
Summary: They say the way to a man's heart is through his stomach. Will this prove true for The Cupcake Queen? Or will it be her other hidden talents that prevail? *First Place winner in public vote for Pick a Pic Challenge 2012
1. The One Shot

**Pick a Pic Challenge 2012**

**Banner# 49 by VeeInWonderland**

**First Place Winner in Public Vote**

**To see all entries for this contest, please visit (pickapic).(twificpics).com**

**S. Meyer owns Twilight**

**Thanks to everyone for voting! I will be continuing this story but it is a definite work in progress. So be sure to add it to your alerts that way you won't miss when I do update!**

**Squishy Rob hugs to my amazing beta and friend, Midnight Cougar. I love you and couldn't do any of this without your love and support!**

* * *

The One Shot

Yes! We're finally in the groove. The bass is kicking, the guitar licks are perfect and the lead vocals have exactly the right amount of pizzazz. Yeah, I used pizzazz, sue me. This album is gonna be frickin' epic, so I think I'm allowed to use whatever lingo I want.

"That's a wrap, Rose," I tell her through the headset. "You nailed it that time." I can see her eyes shining on the other side of the glass.

We've been at this shit for hours, way longer than I ever intended to be. But it's always, well almost always, worth it in the end. I make sure of that. Especially with someone like Rosalie Hale.

Rose is an artist quickly rising to the top of the charts. Her vocals are aggressive and she has quite a wide range as well. She starts off low and seductive and then hits a powerful high note in the same lyrical line. Rose is changing the Pop genre, one song at a time. I always make sure her final cut is better than the best.

"Thanks, Edward," Rose says smiling from ear to ear and sashaying her hips from side to side as she walks into the control room. She always has a bit more swish in her step when she wraps. "All we have left is the background vocals, yeah?"

"Yep, we'll start those on Monday. Now get out of here and enjoy your weekend. You deserve it."

"You're right, I do deserve it. I'm actually on my way to a dinner party this evening, really looking forward to a night out relaxing with friends," Rose responds. "Later Edward!"

She squeezes me tight, her pert tits practically falling out of her wife beater, and then she plants a semi wet kiss on my cheek. Rose likes to be comfortable in the studio. As she turns to walk out the door, I get a vision of her round, firm ass hanging out of her teeny jean shorts. Ah, the perks of the job. I lean back and enjoy the view. What? I'm always professional, but I am a man after all.

Normally, you wouldn't see a guy like me behind the board. Not that I'm not the musical type, exactly the opposite. I am a huge music lover; it's just that usually the owner of the studio isn't the one calling the shots in the control room. But how else am I going to guarantee what goes out with the EMC label? Maybe, I'm just a bit controlling. Nah, I'm a perfectionist. That's what it is.

I built EMC Recording Studio from the ground up about five years ago. Yeah, that stands for Edward Masen Cullen. I promise I'm not pretentious either; I just lack creativity in the marketing of myself. And apparently, the best way to sell yourself is to have your name out there; in big, bold letters, emblazoned on the front of your building. So I stuck with my initials instead. I called it a compromise.

Anyways, EMC took off pretty fast. Much faster than I'd anticipated, but being in the heart of LA, otherwise known as the music industry, helped tremendously. I now have all kinds of fairly big artists on my label, and some up and coming artists as well. I have a soft spot for kids trying to follow their dreams. But I make them work for it. No one gets off easy in my studio. Like I said before, it's my name that's on the label too.

After a day of painstakingly finding the right balance of treble and bass, forte and mezzo-forte, and making sure Rose popped her "p's", I'm ready to grab a beer and veg out in front of the TV. I'm already going through my mental list of movie options when I glance at the clock and it hits me like a ton of bricks.

"Shit!" I spit out. Alice is going to kill me. It's after 7 o'clock and I'm supposed to be at her birthday dinner in less than an hour. With a gift. Which I do not have.

It's one thing to show up late for a family birthday dinner. It's another thing all together when the birthday girl is Alice Cullen. My little sis is the event organizer of the century. Her perky attitude and over exuberant demeanor keeps all of us on our toes. Yes, she gets excited about just about anything. But disappoint her and that smile turns into the poutiest lips you'll ever see. And I don't want to see _that_ on her special day.

Needless to say, when she was little she got everything her little heart desired. So for her birthday, she always makes sure everything is perfect, right down to the very last detail. Except, her brother showing up on time. That she has no control over, even though she tries her hardest.

Although, I'm sure she knows I'll be late. Alice and every other member of my family, all know how I lose track of time inside the studio.

I grab my phone off the counter and glance at it. One missed text.

_I hope you are on your way, big bro. In fact, I know you are._

Fuck. That was a half hour ago.

One quick glance in the mirror on my way out reveals the stress of my day. My copper hair is sticking out at all ends. The result of my hands constantly pulling at it during the recording session. It isn't unusual but there's nothing I can do about it now. It takes a lot of time and gel to get that bad boy under control. It's going to have to do. At least I have on a button down shirt and my nice jeans. Sure, the sleeves are rolled up to my elbows but that's considered sexy, right? Who am I kidding? I'm going to a family dinner. There's no need to be sexy. Just on time. And with a present. Ugh. I'm never gonna make it.

I run out onto the sidewalk and stop cold. What the hell am I gonna get Alice at this short notice? It's going to have to be something nearby. I look up and down the street racking my brain. I have no idea what's around here.

Maybe I should spend more time stopping to smell the friggin' roses around my studio, or some other shit like that. I start to fist my hair with my hands in frustration yet again. There has to be something around here that I can make do with.

My eyes blink at the brightness of the sun, trying to adjust. I always feel like a mole coming out into the light when I leave the studio. That's when I see it.

The building practically sparkles in the sunlight. There's my saving grace, just a few shops away. I can't help but let out a laugh when I see the name:

"Sparkles Cupcakes"

How appropriate, I think. This is perfect for Alice.

I glance at my Chanel watch, yep, another perk of the job, and cringe. This extra stop is going to make me cut it close. I take off at a sprint and hope to god that the place is still open on a Friday night.

I slow my steps as I near the darkened building. There are a few lights on in the display cases and that's it. The place is closed. Shit.

I stand there gaping at the window trying to think of my options. Arriving without a present? Not an option. I want to leave the party with my balls intact, thank you very much. Alice may be little but she's like a pit bull when she's upset. There _is_ no other option.

My hands are pressed to the glass door willing it open. It isn't working. I let my head hit the glass in defeat and proceed to bang my head against it repeatedly. Hoping for some sort of idea to be jolted around in that thing I call a brain. Think, Cullen. Think.

It isn't the light tapping that makes me aware of her presence, it's just a feeling. I stop with the head banging and look slightly to my left.

There she is…my angel, my saving grace, the girl that is going to get me through this night, balls intact. She motions for me to move my head off of the door and unlocks it with a key she pulls from her apron pocket.

"I'm sorry sir, we closed at 7 o'clock," she says politely. "We open tomorrow at 8am if you'd like to come back then."

My face falls at the news. She's going to have to help me. I have to make her understand how much I need her.

"But it's my sister's birthday and I forgot to buy her a gift, and I just got off of work and ran down the street here hoping that you could help me," I ramble through quickly, hoping against hope.

"I just need a few cupcakes, nothing special." I continue gazing at her imploringly, ready to use an Alice-type pout if necessary. Hey, I'm desperate, don't judge.

"Nothing special?" she quips back. "Well, in that case, there's a supermarket down the road. I'm sure you can find something there to suffice." And then she starts to close the glass door on my face.

Fuck. This is not going according to plan at all. Alice will not settle for supermarket cupcakes.

"No, I didn't mean that. Shit!" I almost yell at her and stop the door from closing with my foot. I am getting near the end of my rope for this damn present. Alice better be grateful.

"I just wanted you to know that I can pick out something you already have made. You won't need to go to any extra effort for me. Please!" I almost beg. "I'll even pay double!"

Cupcake Girl sighs, "Well, I can't turn down a paying customer. Especially one that will pay double for no effort. Come on in."

"Thank you so much, you won't regret this," I practically gush as I cross over the doorway and hear the chiming of the bell that alerts new customers.

The place is wall to wall pink inside. It looks like it was hosed down with Pepto-Bismol. There's more pink than Barbie's Dream House in here. The only thing not making me gag is the various sizes of black polka dots throughout the walls. And, what a surprise! They sparkle like a princess's tiara. Seriously, I've got a sister, I know.

I follow Cupcake Girl over to the display case and take a moment to enjoy the other scenery inside. The moving, full of life scenery and it's a much better view.

Cupcake Girl's wearing this tight ass, red and black sparkly dress. Speaking of tight ass, yeah it definitely is. Wow. And her dress is barely covering it up. How can she work in a thing like that? The short hem line accents her long, lean legs that end with a pair of black converse. She has a pink apron tied around her slim waist. The edges and pockets are lined with a small black ruffle; little black bows complete the look. The apron covers the bottom of her dress completely. Now, that's fucking hot. Visions of apron fantasies dance in my head.

I snap to attention to see her go behind the counter near the display case. My eyes become as wide as saucers when I realize there are about one hundred different types of cupcakes. Shit. I need to make this simple. And fast.

"So what'll it be, Mr. MakeItWorthMyWhile?" she asks, her big chocolate eyes staring up at me with a glimmer.

"Chocolate," I reply without thinking.

"Chocolate?" Cupcake Girl repeats back questioningly. "Which kind?"

"Which kind of what?" I ask, still lost in those gorgeous pools of chocolate.

"Umm, which of kind of chocolate? We have several to choose from." She glances up towards the chalkboard behind her.

I focus on the task at hand and take a good look at the chalk words that fill the menu. There are thousands of cupcakes on that thing. Fuck it, I'm going to have to make this girl help me. Time's running out.

"Well, they are for my sister and she loves anything with chocolate. I'll take whatever you recommend," I tell her sweetly giving her my crooked grin. This has to work.

Alice may or may not be all that into chocolate, but right now that isn't the point. I don't pay any attention to that shit. I just need to use her to cover my blunder of the first word that came into my head. Good thing Cupcake Girl's eyes aren't blue. I'd never have been able to recover from that as smoothly.

"Alright, your sister likes chocolate," she's in serious business mode, "I'll give you my four best picks and you can sample them, okay?"

Ugh, I don't have time for this but with her intense brown eyes staring into mine and the fuckhot apron fantasies running through my head, I nod in agreement.

Cupcake Girl turns around and begins grabbing all kinds of things from behind the counter; little mini plates, a fork and I'm assuming, some cupcakes. She even places one of those tiny bottles of water on top of the display case. But the only thing I'm focused on is her barely covered ass that's moving around as she works. Damn, I hope I'm not drooling.

"All set," she states once everything's situated. "The first one is our shop specialty, Dark Chocolate Raspberry. Let me know what you think."

Cupcake Girl holds up the smallest fork I've ever seen with a bite size piece of cupcake on it. As I glance down at the plate, I see a dark, almost black, cake covered with a bright pink frosting. On the very top lies a raspberry and the whole cupcake is covered in some sort of edible glitter. Yeah, even I can tell why this is their specialty.

I lean into the counter with my mouth slightly open ready to taste the sweet treat. As my lips surround the fork and I slip the bite into my mouth I let out a quiet moan and close my eyes. That's the best thing I've ever tasted; the perfect combination of sweet and tangy.

The small gasp that I hear brings me back to my senses. There is Cupcake Girl holding the now empty fork in her hand, her mouth agape and her eyes have a look that can only be described as lust, and they're focused on my mouth. Did I do that? Maybe the moan wasn't as quiet as I thought.

"That was unbelievable," I say sighing, my green eyes not leaving her brown ones.

Cupcake Girl gulps and hands me the minute water bottle. "Better cleanse your palate for the next one. It helps so the tastes don't get jumbled on your taste buds."

I take the bottle out of her tiny hand, our fingers briefly touching and I feel an electric shock. She stiffens and I know she felt it too. My long, lean fingers cover the entire bottle and I bring it to my lips. All the while I look at her eyes watching me. I purse my lips as I take a long swig of water, my Adam's apple bobbing up and down as I drink. Her eyes get darker and more hooded watching my every move.

She hands me the next bite, her voice barely above a whisper. "This is a fun little concoction that takes me back to summers as a kid." The cupcake has a white, whipped topping that looks like it's been toasted on the top and the cake's a warm brown color with a little bite size bar of Hershey chocolate tucked into the frosting.

This time I reach out for the fork, knowing that if I don't I might be licking her fingers instead of eating the cake. Not that I'd mind, mind you, but I need this girl to help me, not scare her away. As I stick my hand out for it, she turns the fork towards me, our fingers colliding and getting frosting all over each other.

Cupcake Girl lets out the most adorable giggle I have ever heard. And I chuckle right along with her.

"Sorry," we say simultaneously, and laugh again. She hands me a napkin just as I put my fingers in my mouth and suck off the frosting. I give her my signature smirk. I'm pretty sure she swooned. This cake tasting is much more erotic than I ever imagined.

"You've got a little bit, there," she snickers, as she takes her thumb and wipes away some frosting on my chin. I have to resist the urge to do more than poke my tongue out a bit. I can feel my cock getting hard, as her hand slowly moves away from my face leaving a fiery trail that resonates below.

"It tastes like a S'more we used to make on camping trips," I tell her in amazement, both in the fact that I can speak and recognize the ingredients after that bout of sensuality.

"Yes, it's the graham cracker layer at the bottom of the chocolate cake that seals the deal."

The next two tastings go by a bit quicker; as both of our chests heave slightly more in the process. She hands me one with a yellow cake that's filled with vanilla pudding and has a dark chocolate glaze for frosting. A delicious Boston Cream Pie.

I'm carefully avoiding any physical contact with this sexy woman, and I'm very glad she's on the other side of the case where she can't see the bulge straining my pants. I need to get to Alice's party soon, and I know if I touch her again I won't be able to control myself. And her hooded eyes say the same; I know they do.

The final cupcake she tells me is not chocolate but a must have for any woman, Strawberry Margarita. As I take a bite of the tangy, lime cake with strawberry-tequila filling and matching frosting adorned with a slice of lime and the signature glitter that every cupcake in here has, I'm in heaven. Cupcake Girl has chosen wisely.

"These are perfect," I tell her, taking the last swig of water and wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. "I'll take one of each. Thank you so much for taking the extra time for me."

She smiles, what appears to me as seductively, as she brings out a small pink box from underneath the counter and starts placing four new pieces of deliciousness inside.

"No problem, I'm glad you liked them," she answers back sweetly. "It's nice to see a man that loves his sister so much that he'll brave a cupcake shop and even beg to be let in." She winks at me.

This woman is going to kill me; I discreetly adjust myself while her back's turned. I need to have her. Do I have the time? How can I get her to see me again? Glancing at my watch I know the answer to the first question is no. Damn.

I pay for my purchases with my credit card and follow her to the side entrance of the display case. She hands me the box and our fingers touch again. The electricity shoots through my whole system, straight to my already hardened cock.

Cupcake Girl looks down shyly and says, "Thanks again, Edward. I hope you come in again, it was a pleasure." Yep, she knows my name now. What? Oh yeah, it's printed on the credit card. I'm not an idiot; I know it's customer service.

But as I look into her eyes to thank her I know I can't let her go without more. We both feel the sexual tension that's screaming in the room as a result of our close proximity.

I take the pink box that's tied up with a black sparkly bow and place it gently on the table. Cupcake Girl looks up at me confused.

But before she can utter a word, I place one hand at the back of her neck and another around her itty bitty waist and draw her to me.

This time, her gasp is inaudible, like it got stuck in her throat. I hold her questioningly, begging her with my eyes for permission. If I am going to do this, I want to do it right.

The slight nod of her head is the only answer I need. I hungrily place my lips on hers and pull a bit at her top lip, making her moan. She opens her mouth to me and I let my tongue glide slowly over her lips before diving in and attacking her tongue.

It's a glorious first kiss, putting Hollywood's best kisses to shame. In the pale light of the room I pull away when I can no longer breathe and look into her eyes yet again. Oh yeah, she feels it too – that sweet connection.

A second later, Cupcake Girl's lips came crashing into mine. Our tongues dance the tango, the flavors of cupcakes I had eaten mixing with her own taste makes for a heady combination. This girl can kiss.

Without really knowing what I'm doing I turn and start walking her back to the display case; pinning her fragile body up against it. My hands start to roam down her neck, over the swell of her breasts on the side of her body and all the way down to the short hem of her dress.

Meanwhile, Cupcake Girl lets her fingers do the walking as well. She moves them up my arms, grasping my biceps as she pulls me closer to her, our bodies almost flush. And before I know it, her hands are fisting in my hair, eliciting the most feral moan I have ever let out. It reverberates off the store walls and fuels our kisses.

I slip my fingers under her dress and head straight for the Promised Land pushing her panties to the side. Her chest is heaving as her hands tighten their hold on my hair. I slip one finger inside of her and confirm what I already knew, she wants this too. Badly.

I hitch her left leg around my waist, granting me easier access to what we both desire. As her leg grasps tightly to my body, the sounds her mouth are making make me rock hard and ache for her. I'm almost about to come undone without even opening my pants.

I put a second finger inside, pumping in and out of her reveling in her tightness. I move my left hand to her breast palming it through her clothes. Her hands move south down my back, her nails raking a path of fire in their wake. I can't stop kissing her, my mouth wanting to consume her.

Cupcake Girl's hands reach my ass and squeeze none too gently as I place a third finger inside of her, all the while keeping up this rhythmic pace. She cries out and grinds herself into my hand as I rub her clit vigorously with my thumb and she moans louder into my mouth. Her insides are clenching and I can feel her orgasm about to take hold of her as her juices coat my fingers. I relentlessly pump my fingers in and out, adding a twist to make her come. She does, shuddering and squirming against my hand. And it's the most glorious thing I have ever seen. She is beyond beautiful.

She has a slight sheen of sweat on her flushed face and her eyes shine bright in her afterglow. We stare at each other for a minute, just enjoying the moment. I slowly remove my fingers from her soaking wet core and bring them to my mouth, licking them reverently, "Hmm," I say with half-lidded eyes, "now, that is a delectable taste."

She smiles shyly, but doesn't look away. She holds my eyes as she slowly lowers herself to her knees, then runs her fingers over my very prominent erection as she positions herself in from of me.

"Let's see if _you_ taste better than my scrumptious cupcakes," she says softly as she pops the button on my pants.

I glance down and watch as she slowly unzips my zipper and releases my throbbing cock from its confines. She licks her lips before running her tongue up my length from the base to the tip before taking me in almost all the way, using one hand to cover the remainder of my cock at the base, and the other to massage my balls.

I moan loudly and thrust into her mouth as she looks up at me encouraging me with her eyes to take control, to fuck her mouth. God, I hope that's what she wants because I fucking want it badly.

I start to rock my hips, and she takes it all in stride moaning around me making me harder. I increase my speed, fucking her mouth and I can feel my impending orgasm as she sucks me harder.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum," I warn her in case she wants to release me but she doesn't. She places both her hands on my ass cheeks pulling me to her and I thrust my cock erratically into her mouth one last time before releasing down her throat.

I brace my hands against the display case as I catch my breath and recover from the most intense orgasm of my life, while she licks me clean and releases me with a pop.

I help her to her feet, she smiles shyly at me again and I laugh because she certainly wasn't shy a minute ago. "Thank you," I tell her quietly as I touch her face.

And then my pocket starts vibrating and we both jump. Fuck! I forgot all about Alice's birthday dinner! I ignore the call; I cannot deal with that right now.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Cupcake Girl asks. Shit, I really should have found out her name. I can't keep calling her Cupcake Girl!

"No, I'm sure it's my sister wondering where I am," I reply sadly. I'm so not ready to leave.

Cupcake Girl starts to fix her clothing but I stop her by taking her chin in my hand and tugging it toward me. I smile at her.

"We are going to do this again sometime, Cupcake Girl," I tell her firmly and place a small but passionate kiss on her lips, "soon."

She smiles up at me but her eyes betray her doubts.

"My name is Bella, by the way."

"Bella," I repeat reverently, "you'll always be my Cupcake Girl." I know it was the cheesiest thing to say. But deep down, I know that it's true.

I glance at my watch knowing I have to get going, but before I can say anything, Bella speaks; it's as if she can read my thoughts.

"Well, I've got to run too," Bella says. "It is Friday night after all and I've got dinner plans."

I grab the pink box of cupcakes and give her a chaste kiss. "I'll see you soon."

"You better," she replies with a bit of snark. Yeah, this girl is a keeper. She's sassy and she can bake a mean cupcake…or a thousand. Plus, she gives great head. What's not to like?

I run out the door and down the street to my car, careful not to jar the cupcake box. I grab my phone out of my pocket and dial Alice. It's time to start groveling. I'm definitely much later than I'd intended, but it was totally worth it.

Jumping out of the car, I practically throw my keys at the valet and take off towards the inside of the restaurant. My first order of business is getting my shit together, and I head toward the bathrooms.

I set the pink box carefully on the counter making sure that it won't get wet and look in the mirror. Shit. My hair looks like it was, what do the girls call it? Oh yeah, "just fucked" hair. Which it is, kind of. Man, I can't believe what happened tonight, it was incredible. Cupcake Girl is one mouth-watering dessert.

Since there is nothing to be done about my "just fucked" hair, I then proceed to wash my hands for dinner. Shit. I bet I smell like sex. Mixed in with a bit of cupcake goodness, but still. Not how you want to hug your mother. I thank God this is a fancy restaurant that has cologne in the bathroom and douse myself with it.

Not too shabby, Cullen, I think giving myself the once over in the mirror. Now it's time to put on that charming smile of yours and flatter your sister.

Yeah, that's probably not gonna happen.

As I enter the dining room I can see our family has the entire back room to ourselves in typical Alice fashion. I quickly walk over to them, giving them a hasty wave as I go, and my signature grin. Gotta make this good since it looks like they are already eating the main course.

My mom and dad stand and I lean in to give them each a hug, and a peck on the cheek for my mom.

"It's so good to see you, Edward," she says quietly by my ear. "It's been a while."

My dad just smirks as I answer her. "I know, Mom. We've been really busy in the studio. I'll stop by the house soon." And I kiss her other cheek for good measure.

I make my way around the table to Jasper, my sister's boyfriend and one of my best friends. We shake hands and he gives me the look that says, "This better be good, man."

Finally I reach Alice. I give her the biggest squeeze I can without smashing the cupcake box in my left hand.

"Happy Birthday, Alice," I tell her, "I'm so sorry I'm late. I lost track of time." Hey, it's mostly the truth. She doesn't need to know the rest of the details.

I hand her the box of cupcakes and I'm in no way prepared for the reaction. I think the girls call it "squeeing" and it's the loudest thing right by my ear. Alice is practically jumping up and down with the box in her hands. I hope the cupcakes can withstand her enthusiasm.

"I take it you've had these before," I say, carefully removing my limbs from the excitable area.

"Oh my gosh, yes, Edward," she gushes still looking at the box that reads Sparkles Cupcakes, "These are the best cupcakes on the planet! She is the Cupcake Queen."

She may be everyone else's Cupcake Queen, but she is my Girl.

"Well then, I hope you enjoy them. I thought they tasted pretty good myself." And so did my fingers afterwards, if I do say so myself.

"Edward, I'm sure you are starving," my dad interrupts with a grin. "Why don't you sit down and enjoy your meal, it should be out in a minute."

We all sit back down at the table, and as my food arrives a second later, I dig into the most delicious Chicken Parmesan I have ever eaten anywhere. My family knows that whenever we come to Volturi's this is what I am going to eat. It's fucking awesome.

I can't believe how hungry I still am after sampling all of those cupcakes. Maybe it was that little workout I had afterward. Not that I really had to do any work there.

And, now I am hard again. Thank the fuck we're sitting down. I place the napkin over my crotch and try to think of something else. But the only thing coming to mind is Cupcake Girl…which reminds me…

"Hey, Alice how come you never told me about this cupcake shop before?" I ask her through a mouthful of chicken, nodding my head in the direction of her gift box. Sorry, this shit is too good to stop eating and be polite.

"Well, Edward. I figured you would have known about it, seeing as it is right down the street from your studio. But I should have known better. You never pay attention to your surroundings."

"But how did _you_ know about it?" I'm not getting any satisfactory answers here; she is still rambling.

"Looks like she made quite an impression. Wow, you must have really liked those cupcakes. Oh! Did she give you a Strawberry Margarita one? Those are my absolute faves!"

Talk about getting easily distracted. Geesh!

"Yes, she did Alice," I reply, bracing myself for the ear-splitting squeal I know is coming.

And it does. Loud and clear. Alice is almost falling out of her chair she's bouncing so high. Cupcake Girl did good. She sure knows what her customers want. And then some, I smirk.

"Alice, before you start drooling all over the place, could you please tell me how you found out about that place?" I say a bit too harshly, but damn I want an answer.

"It's really no big deal, Edward," she says as she calms down. "I know the owner."

"The owner?" I ask, still confused.

"Isabella!" Alice screams as she leaps from her chair.

"Happy Birthday, darling. Sorry I'm so late. I had a last minute customer who kept me busy taste testing my goodies."

My heart jumps into my throat. I'd know that voice anywhere now.

My head whips around to see… Rose? And…

Cupcake Girl.


	2. The Birthday Bash

**Well, it's finally here! I apologize in advance for taking so long to get this out to you but if you want a fic that updates regularly please check out Breaking Free on my profile. It updates every Friday and is my top priority at the moment. I will continue to work as diligently as I can to get Cupcake to you as fast as I can though. Thanks for sticking with me!**

**So, without further ado…**

* * *

The Birthday Bash

My head keeps snapping back and forth like I'm watching a freaking tennis match. Sheesh, these introductions are giving me whiplash! I'm trying to keep it all straight but I'm completely distracted at the sight of Cupcake Girl.

I mean, Bella. Or Isabella, as my little sis keeps calling her.

While everyone is busy figuring out who is who and how they know each other, I take the time to gaze at Bella.

She's still wearing that cling to every curve, black and red sparkly dress sans apron this time. Which I'll admit is kind of disappointing but it also gives me a better look at everything that was hidden underneath. The dress is still as short as I remember and her long legs end this time in a pair of black heels. The converse were perfect on her but these give her that extra few inches that will bring her closer to my lips.

Eventually.

Rose, on the contrary, is not wearing what I last saw her in. Thank God.

Somehow I don't think my parents would have approved of a wife beater and shorts for dinner. Her skin tight, one shoulder, black dress shows off her best assets as well. And the little triangles of skin that you can see both in the back and front are mouthwatering. Then there are those strappy, silver, sparkly, fuck me heels. But for some reason, my eyes keep going back to Bella.

It's not all about the looks, believe it or not. Or the intense pleasure she provided me with earlier.

Bella sold me the moment she let me invade her shop. It was so nice of her to help me out after hours and she didn't even charge me double, although that might have been because of the big tip I left her. Nah, I was a goner.

I'm trying desperately to tune into the cacophony around me and can still only catch snippets of conversation.

"Mom, this is Isabella. She made those amazing cupcakes for my Spring Line premiere, remember?"

"Oh my goodness! Those were the cutest little cupcake shoes! And so delicious, you are an amazing chef. I can't wait to sample more of your scrumptious treats!"

"And this is my dear friend, Rose. Thank you so much for letting me invite her, Alice."

"Yes, Alice, thank you for letting me crash your party. This is the perfect ending to a very busy work week."

In between all of this jabbering there's tons of squealing, hugging and even jumping up and down. Wow, women.

Finally my dad steps in and gets the girls back on track.

"Well, ladies. Have a seat and order yourself something to eat. Everything here at Volturi's is incredible; we've been coming here for years and have tried almost every dish if you need any help deciding."

The girls take their seats on either side of Alice. Bella sits down with a slight smile in my direction but leaves the seat next to me for Rosalie.

"So, these were your dinner plans, huh?" I whisper to Rose as I lean closer to her chair. "Could have let your boss know."

"Well boss," Rose drawls out annoyingly, "I would have if I knew where I was going. Bella just asked me to a friend's birthday dinner. I had no idea the birthday girl was related to you."

Rose opens her menu and begins to peruse her options. I'm still staring, astonished. This is definitely not the quiet family dinner I was expecting.

I look up to see Bella watching the encounter with a smirk on her lips and I answer back silently with a cock of my eyebrow. She's trying to contain the grin that's escaping from her lips as she too looks down at her menu.

The chatter around the table seems to pick up again once the newcomer's order their food. Rose orders an Italian Cesar salad with Polenta croutons, which is really delicious. Although, I usually order it with my meal, not _as_ my meal which Rose is doing. But I'm sure she's watching her figure. After her new album is finalized she has her photo shoot and tour, therefore she will need to look her best.

Bella on the other hand seems to be doing the exact opposite. She orders a personal Pizza Margherita with a Cesar salad and another side of Garlic Bread. Where the hell does she put all that food? I told you how tiny her waist is, right?

Their food arrives as quickly as possible and soon we are all digging in. While I'm shoveling the remains of my pasta in my mouth I think about the turn of events and reminisce about my earlier introduction to Bella.

I cast a few looks in her direction hoping to catch her eye. Bella on the other hand seems to be thoroughly enjoying her meal, as she is utterly engrossed in her plate never once meeting my eye.

The quiet moans that escape her mouth are a sure sign that she loves it. But, oh man, are they the most distracting thing I've ever heard. Once again, I discreetly adjust my straining bulge under the table.

This is going to be a long dinner.

"So Rose, tell us about yourself," my mother inquires, and then asks the question half of the table wants to know the answer to. "How do you know Isabella?"

"Um, well I met Bella after a long day of recording one day a couple years ago," she states, setting her fork back down on her plate. "I decided to treat myself to a little indulgence and it was the start of a beautiful friendship."

Rose and Bella smile gushingly at each other as they lean over and squeeze each other in a tight embrace.

"That's right," Bella says, giving Rose a smirk. "To this day I'm not sure if she loves me or my cupcakes."

Everyone at the table laughs at her little joke. And I smile inwardly thinking of her quips when she almost shut me out of her shop.

"See, it's that attitude right there that makes her my best friend. Only someone sassy can put up with me." Rose is laughing the loudest and a sincere smile graces her lips as she speaks.

"You got that right!" I snort, earning a playful glare from my favorite recording artist. "What? I'm only agreeing with you."

Rose slaps me on my arm as she retorts, "Says the slave driver."

"Hey, I just make sure we put your finest work out there for the world to enjoy."

"And for that I am truly grateful," Rose replies with a smile.

Alice has been following this exchange with a look of incredulity.

"What?" I finally ask her, giving her my best "big brother" scowl.

"So, let me get this straight," she says getting right to the point. "Rose works for you. She met Bella after work one day. And you _still_ had no idea there was this utterly fabulous cupcake shop minutes away from where you work?"

Bella looks up at me and starts giggling. I'm beginning to think she had a better idea of who I was when she slid my credit card through her register.

"No, sorry. I don't make a habit of visiting pink, sparkly cupcake stores in my time off. No offense." I look over at Bella who is now laughing outright and I quirk my eyebrow questioningly at her.

"None taken, but your face when you walked into the shop was priceless." This girl cannot stop laughing. "You looked like you were about to face the firing squad."

Everyone at the table joins in laughing at my expense, but I need to steer clear of the fact that I was in there at the last minute. Alice would kill me if she knew I hadn't thought out her present down to the last sprinkle.

"Bella, how long have you worked at Sparkles?" I ask, guiding the conversation to more comfortable waters.

Rose nearly snorts her water across the table. "Worked? Edward, she owns the place!"

So much for comfortable waters.

Yeah, I think I remember someone mentioning that earlier. Oops.

"Shit, Bella. I'm sorry. Alice did mention that."

"Edward, language!" my mom admonishes, looking shocked. Not that she should be surprised. I am a grown man after all, who cusses all day long. Just not in the presence of my mother, usually.

"Sorry, Mom," I say, trying to look properly disgraced. And then I quickly look back at Bella.

"So owner, huh? How did that happen? You seem pretty young to run your own business."

"I could say the same thing to you, Mr. EMC Recording Studios." And she has that glint in her eye again; part snarky, part teasing. I think I love her.

Wait, shit! Love? No, I mean like. I certainly do not mean love. Hell, I just met this girl.

_And you also just had one of the most amazing sexual experiences of your life inside her cupcake shop, you douche._

I really need to teach my conscience to mind its own business. No matter how right it really is.

Bella continues on though, without a second thought from _her _conscience, and I start to pay better attention to what she's saying.

"I think that Easy Bake Oven was the best gift my father ever gave me. He had no idea what it would bring out in me. I would spend hours trying to make the best cakes and even started mixing them to create new recipes. My dad wasn't so keen on that part though. Some of the things I made him try were really disgusting."

Bella's eyes are alight as she talks and the giggle that escapes her mouth reminds me of earlier today in her shop.

"So, when my Gran passed on and left me some money, I knew exactly what I wanted to do with it. I went to Culinary School with the help of my dad and opened up the shop with Gran's money. She always wore sparkly jewelry and I named the shop in her honor."

Bella looks around the table and shrugs before continuing, "The rest is history, as they say. And I love what I do. So what more could I ask for?"

My mother is looking at Bella with a look that can only be described as admiration. And I'm pretty sure my face looks exactly the same way. Seeing Bella as a purpose driven career woman, who also loves what she does and seems to have fun doing it, is such a turn on.

Not that I needed any help with that. I practically attacked her in her shop when I thought she was only a Cupcake Girl.

I tune back into the conversation to hear that Alice has once again commandeered it. After all she is the birthday girl and, like I told you before, a control freak. The girls are discussing their after dinner plans, which seems to consist of going to the hottest club in town.

"Hey Jazz, do you think you can handle all this estrogen by yourself tonight?" I look across the table at Jasper.

He and I have been friends since grade school. We bonded one day over what we now call "The Snail Revolution." There were a bunch of kids that thought it was fun to chuck snails at the girls as they walked home from school. We joined forces that day to save the snails. I know, we didn't really care about the girls. But come on, we were only eight! Anyway, we started saving as many snails as we could in little egg cartons, but my mom refused to let me keep them in the house. Needless to say, they didn't last very long outside trapped in egg cartons.

And now, twenty-two years later, we're inseparable. At least we were, until the day he started dating my little sister.

Believe me, it wasn't my finest moment when I found out. But I eventually realized that he was the best person for her and someone I trusted to treat her like she deserved. I did threaten bodily harm if he didn't, which I don't think was taken that seriously, but I would kick his ass if I needed to. Thankfully, I haven't had to do that and I'm pretty sure I won't ever have to.

Before Jasper has the chance to answer, my sister pipes in, "Nope, it's girl's night, big brother. No boys allowed."

Jasper just rolls his eyes. He knows better than to try to sway my sister's mind when it's set.

"Yes, darling," he drawls with his fading Southern accent. Jasper moved to Los Angeles from Texas right before we met but he still has enough of an accent to charm the ladies.

"I think having the boys come with us would be fun," Rose says with a grin on her face. "I really want to see Mr. EMC Recording Studios drunk off his ass!"

"I hold my liquor quite well, thank you very much," I state indignantly.

Bella shoots me a lustful glance for the first time since she's entered the restaurant. "Yeah Alice, let the guys join us. We can still have some girl time and that way Jasper won't have to go home alone tonight."

Hopefully he won't be the only one going home with someone tonight.

After saying our goodbyes to my mom and dad, the five of us pile into the stretch limo Alice rented for her after dinner festivities. And me, being the gentleman I am, take the ladies' hands and help them in. Bella is the last to get in and I give her hand a little squeeze.

She looks up at me with those gorgeous brown eyes and a shy little smile. "Hi," she almost whispers.

"Hey," I respond back quietly, unable to tear my eyes from hers. "I'm so glad that you girls allowed us to come with you. I don't think I could have watched you leave without me after dinner."

Bella smiles back with a look that tells me she feels the same way. But before she can reply my annoying little sister has to butt in.

"Can you guys hurry it up out there?" she practically hollers, ruining the moment. "We need to get to Blaque before they give our table away!"

I look at Bella and give her a little smirk, "We're coming!" I holler towards the limo and my sister. "Keep your panties on!"

Bella just starts giggling and gives me a quick peck on the cheek. "I'll find a way to ditch her for a few later tonight," she whispers near my ear.

Her words go straight through me and hit me in the crotch. I cannot fucking wait.

Sliding into the limo, I sit as close as I possibly can to Bella without drawing attention to us. I move my knee so that it gently rests next to hers. I can feel her body heat emanating from the closeness and close my eyes briefly at the contact.

As I open them I chance a look at Bella. My Cupcake Girl. She looks at me discreetly and I watch as her eyes darken with the look I saw earlier tonight. Damn, I need to get her alone.

And not just to help me with the little problem in my pants. Although, I would greatly appreciate it.

I really need to talk to Bella about what happened in her Cupcake Shop and tell her how I really feel.

I'm not a one night stand kind of guy; as much as I'm sure you doubt that. I have never had a physical encounter with someone I just met in a cupcake shop before. Or anywhere else for that matter.

Bella needs to know about the connection I feel with her. I just hope she feels the same.

As we pull up to the curb of the newest and hottest club in Los Angeles, I rein in my thoughts on the future. It's the here and now that needs to be attended to.

And yes, part of it is bulging from my pants. Damn.

There is a huge line snaking around the building of Blaque. Alice bypasses it all and marches right up to the front where the neon sign illuminates the night with the name of the club. The rest of us try to catch up with her and I can hear someone in the crowd shout out, "Rosalie."

I turn to the sound of the voice and see a few college age girls waving to Rose. She has fans here, which shouldn't be that surprising. She is a pretty big deal right now. A few more people hear as well and soon the shouting becomes a bit louder, but not yet frenzied.

Rose quickly runs to the line, almost as if she floated right over to it and signs a couple of things for the girls. I smile, knowing that's what makes her just as famous. It's not always about your singing or your looks. It's the way you interact with your fans and your personality that really sells you. And Rose does it effortlessly.

The bouncer at the front door raises the red velvet rope for us and we enter into the darkness of the club. I take the opportunity to grab a hold of Bella's hand in the anonymity we now have.

She gives me a little reassuring squeeze back and as I look over my shoulder at her, she smiles widely back at me. She seems to be just as excited as I am to spend some time with each other.

Alice is leading us pass a couple bins of glow in the dark paraphernalia. I shake my head, what have I gotten into? I'm not really one for clubbing it, especially with these theme type clubs. But with Bella beside me, I plan to enjoy the night.

Yes, Blaque is a unique club with a trendy new theme. The entire place is dark and the only light to show the way is black light. Hence the name, I suppose. Then there's the fluorescent, glow in the dark attire the crowd is sporting. There are girls with skimpy white tops that you can see shimmying around the dance floor which is lit up by strobe lights. Glow stick bracelets and necklaces adorn most of the regulars, even the men. But the most intriguing to me is the fluorescent body paint that you can see practically everywhere. Faces are painted with geometric shapes, bodies are covered with words, designs and sometimes just smears of paint down the arms.

I'm not really dressed for this type of event and am pretty sure you can only see my teeth in this place. At least the sequins on Bella's dress catch the light and I can see her slim body as I pull her behind me and up the stairs that Alice has taken us to.

We enter a semi private room with several VIP sections, each out in the open and only divided by glow in the dark ropes. The room overlooks the dance floor and is opened up so that you can still experience the sights, sounds and smells of the club below. Alice stops at what I assume is our final location and plunks us down on the sofas decorated with fluorescent squiggles all over the black, velvet fabric. The walls are adorned with black light art. Each one sporadically placed to help illuminate the room.

My very organized sister pulls out her own "Alice approved" adornments for us to put on. I shoot her a questioning look which she can barely see. But she knows me so well, and as she turns to hand me my very unmanly glowing necklace she counters my look.

"What?" Alice demands, not really wanting an answer from me. "You chose to come and if you want to be visible you'll need to wear one of these. You wouldn't want someone to sit on you, would you?"

My thoughts go straight to the gutter and I can hear Bella giggling not so far away. When can we ditch this annoying, tiny person I call my sister?

I put on my necklace and see that Jasper is also wearing his like the dutiful little boyfriend he is. My sister has him so whipped. Okay, okay. She has me wrapped around her pinkie as well. See, I told you, you can't say no to Alice Cullen.

A scantily clad waitress with her own glow radiating from her comes over to us with a tray of brightly colored girly drinks. You know, the kind that come in those giant glasses with the tiny little stem holding them up. The kind that any man's fingers do not belong wrapped around. I'm sure I would break the thing just setting it on the table.

I let out a sigh and ask the waitress if Jazz and I can get a couple of beers. At this point, I don't even care what kind they are. Just so they give the appearance of beer. If I had known they were going to come back with flashing lights on the bottoms of the bottles I might have thought twice about it.

Raking my fingers through my hair and taking a long swig from my beer, I decide here and now to focus on the goal of tonight. Spending time with Bella. I look over to see her, Rose and my sister giggling and talking and having a great time. Time to suck up the ridiculousness of this club and enjoy the moment.

The girls are talking around us and I try to listen in, but with the music pounding all around me I can only catch snippets of their conversation.

"Alice," Bella is saying, her arms waving animatedly in the air as she speaks, "I was telling Rose about your clothing line and how perfect they would be for her next tour!"

My sister squeals in excitement and starts in on a long winded talk about things I could care less about.

"Oh my gosh, Rose! I have the perfect line for you!" Alice is practically gushing from excitement. You would think she's never dressed famous people before. "I have this new style that's funky and sexy and would be just the thing for you on stage."

The rest of the dialogue is drowned out in the wave of the next song and for that I am grateful. Jazz and I decide to head over to the bar to refill our drinks with the pretense of letting them have their "girl time." But I'm pretty sure both Jasper and I are waiting for the moment when we can be alone with our girls.

Well, not mine yet but I plan to remedy that very soon. _Don't get too ahead of yourself here, Cullen. You haven't even had a real conversation with her._

Damn me and my pesky, inner gentleman. I focus on the bar in front of me and realize that this is the brightest part of the club. The drinks behind the bar are lit up so you can see all the beverages the club has to offer. The bartenders are wearing a variety of glow in the dark attire as well. And behind all of that is a black light mural of Los Angeles. All of the buildings glowing in different neon colors of blue, yellow, green, pink and purple. It's a bit much, but even I have to admit it's impressive.

Weaving through the throngs of people and trying not to spill the drinks, Jasper and I make our way back to the girls. And the sight we are met with stops me dead in my tracks.

Bella, Rosalie and Alice are dancing in the only tiny space available inside our little piece of what I now call, Heaven. The girls are so close to each other, grinding their asses into one another and rubbing up and down on each another. It is the hottest thing I have ever seen. Although, I am really trying hard to block out the thought that one of them is my little sister.

Speaking of, her boyfriend is pretty slack jawed next to me as well. We are both standing there, our eyes filled with lust and Jasper quickly puts down his drinks and swoops in. Effectively, leaving Rose and Bella dancing by themselves.

Neither of them really seems to notice and I watch unashamed, now that my sister isn't in the picture. I'm choosing not to look to the right a bit and see her practically having sex with my best friend for the world to see.

It's these moments of denial that help keep all three of our relationships intact. I know Alice and Jasper are anything but innocent, but me not dwelling on it keeps Jasper from get punched in the face. Or me from getting sick, I stifle a shudder and go back to the much more enticing view.

Bella is moving her hips back and forth with Rosalie right behind her holding onto them. Bella throws back her head in laughter and rests it on Rosalie's shoulder, all the while bringing her arms up above her head. Her dress rises with her and the creamy whites of her legs are taunting me, riding up to that sweet spot I was in earlier.

Without even knowing what I'm doing, my body takes me over to her. I step up next to Bella, lightly grabbing her hands and turning her into me. The gasp she lets out as her body becomes flush with mine tells me she can feel the hardness of my cock trapped between us. But before the sexual tension can mount any further, Rose steps over and ensnares me in the middle of this hot damn as fuck threesome of a dance with both girls laughing over me.

It turns giggly pretty quickly but I am still aroused by being this close to Bella. Her smell that is now so familiar to me, wafting over me. I run my fingers up and down Bella's arms and she shivers, but before I can take this any further my sister is back and grabbing both the girls back to the couch for shots of who knows what.

We all join in and the girls start raising their shots and toasting Alice and her birthday.

"To Alice, who is my biggest customer and now one of my bestest friends." Bella's toast is a clear indication that she may be a bit more then tipsy.

Rose's toast really is no better though. "Happy Birthday, Alice. May your clothes be the best thing my ass has ever worn!"

The girls burst into even more giggles and hugs, when I decide that it is my turn.

"Happy Birthday, little sis! Thank you for allowing me to be here to celebrate this memorable night with you."

A chorus of "awwws" can be heard and Jasper is rolling his eyes.

"Alice, thanks for being the love of my life," he says, stealing the show. "Happy Birthday, darling." He reaches in for a quick peck but Alice clearly wants more.

During the public display of affection, I clear my throat. "Anybody want to try out the actual dance floor this time?" I ask, nodding towards the lower level.

We all parade down the stairs and onto the dance floor. Jasper and Alice immediately getting their dirty dancing groove on. I sigh knowing it won't be that simple for me. I'm pretty sure what happened earlier today has not been shared with a soul. Rose would have never let me hear the end of it if she knew.

And my sister? Oh yeah, she would be asking about wedding details and her future nieces and nephews. So, since they've both been pretty quiet about the whole thing, I'm going to assume this is still a secret just between Bella and myself.

And that's perfectly fine with me. For now.

The bass down here is even louder than before, and as I see Bella and Rosalie getting their girl on girl action on again I can feel other things pumping through me as well.

_I see you over there, so hypnotic  
Thinking 'bout what I'd do to that body  
I'd get you like ooh baby baby  
Ooh baby baby, ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_

To my relief, some other horny guy comes over and starts making his move on Rose. And I immediately step closer to Bella putting my hands on her hips as we slowly sway to the music.

_Got no drink in my hand  
But I'm wasted  
Getting drunk on the thought of you naked  
I'd get you like ooh baby baby  
Ooh baby baby, ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_

Bella moves her ass even closer and I can't help but pull her all the way into my straining erection. Her hands reach up and go in to my hair, and I gently slide my hands up and over the sides of her body, barely grazing her breasts.

_And I've tried to fight it, to fight it  
But you're so magnetic, magnetic  
Got one life, just live it, just live it  
Now relax, and get on your back_

I feel her breath quicken and I'm almost panting myself. The song mirroring my every thought and with Bella as close as possible at the moment I need to get some release.

Now.

_If you wanna scream, yeah  
Let me know and I'll take you there  
Get you going like  
Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby  
Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby  
If you want it done right  
Hope you're ready to go all night  
Get you going like  
Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby  
Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby  
If you wanna scream_

I place one hand on her stomach, my other one running down her side to the hem of her dress and I caress her soft skin where my fingers linger. I can't take the stimulation anymore and lean down and whisper in her ear.

"Can we ditch them now?" I ask her seductively, my breath tickling the side of her face, my hands back around Bella's waist holding her tightly to me.

I can feel her whole body tense up as I feel her nod yes against me. "Hold on a minute," she whispers, angling her mouth closer to my ear, grazing it with her warm lips. "I'll follow you in a few."

Just that brief contact of her mouth next to my already heated body and I am harder than I ever thought I could be, with so limited physical contact. I see Bella mutter something about using the bathroom to Rosalie, and then Rose's nod of understanding.

She really has no idea what a relief this "bathroom trip" will be.

I make my way out of our confined area and up the stairs to the bit more secluded restrooms on the VIP level, hoping that Bella is quickly on her way as well.

As I hurry along the darkened corridor I realize one major problem with this plan…the glow in the dark necklace I'm wearing. This is not conducive to secrecy by any means.

"Edward?" Bella's voice comes at me at a quiet volume and I reach out and grab her hand in answer.

"I'm here," I tell her stroking her soft hair, and then I proceed to take off the offending pieces of jewelry that are lighting up our intimate space. I stuff both hers and mine in my pockets and Bella giggles when a piece of the necklace is still peeking out.

I roughly shove them in deeper and grab hold of Bella's waist, quickly bringing her laughter to a stop as I press my mouth hard against hers.

Bella's lips swiftly mold to mine and our kiss becomes heated and passionate in no time. She slides her lip across mine and my mouth opens up to hers in an all too familiar embrace.

I hoist her dress up then grab her leg and bring it around my waist, welding our bodies as close as they can be. My fingers wander up her leg until I reach her ass and give it a hard squeeze as I grind my throbbing erection in to her heat. Bella moans into my mouth and her amazing fingers move up over my neck and into my hair.

The tugs she gives it send me over the edge and I am lost in the sensations. Her taste, the alcohol mixing in with her very own sweet flavor. The smell of her hair and her perfume mingling with her arousal, and it is all wafting off of her making for a sensual fragrance. Add to that her touch, the gentle but strong pull she has on my hair and shoulders, digging in. Yes, all of it has made me forget that we are steps away from a crowd of people.

That is until a huge shaft of light hits us.

"What the fuck, Edward?" Rose cries out as she emerges from the bathroom and sees Bella and I entangled in our passionate make out session.

Crap.

_Busted!_

* * *

**A/N: Thanks so much to Midnight Cougar for staying up late to brainstorm with me and being a fab beta/friend. We have also added another member to our Cupcake team, my new prereader, MrsRachaelM. Thanks for all of your thoughts and the support of this story!**

**The dirty dancing song mentioned is "Scream" by Usher. **

**And lastly, let me know what you think in the reviews! It helps spur me on to write more... and hopefully quicker!**


	3. The After Taste

**A/N: I don't own Twilight, but I am inspired by it.**

**Huge thanks to the Cupcake Team; my beta, Midnight Cougar and my pre-reader, MrsRachaelM. Thanks ladies for your support and friendship!**

* * *

The After Taste

"What the fuck, Edward?"

Bella and I quickly pull away from each other, but not before I feel her whole body tense at the interruption.

Interruption? That's bit of an understatement. More like a high pitch banshee scaring the living shit out of you.

Not to mention there goes our secret. Which I'm fine with; I'm just not sure how Bella feels about it. It's not like there's been time for any soul baring conversations with anyone yet. Hell, it's only been a few hours since we first, um...met.

"Rose, this isn't what you think," Bella stammers out with some embarrassment. The noise from the club is a bit muted here in the back by the restrooms and gives us the ability to have more of a conversation.

"Yeah, this isn't our first encounter," I chime in with a shit eating grin. But I immediately regret my snarky remark when I see Bella whip her head around at me with a look that tells me to shut my mouth, and I quickly try to redeem the situation. "We met in her shop earlier today when I was getting Alice's birthday present."

"It's fine, Rose. We'll talk about this later." And with that Bella effectively shuts down the discussion and walks back to our VIP section leaving both Rose and I dumbstruck.

So much for the greatly needed release, I sigh and run my fingers through my hair in frustration.

Rose turns to look at me. "Wow, Cullen. Can't even keep it in your pants for one night?" The condescending tone is evident tenfold.

I just shake my head. "Not now, Rose." I walk quickly past her to find Bella. I don't know if she's angry at me or just embarrassed about being caught, but I need to find out.

As I walk over to our VIP section of the club I see Bella taking a big swig from her brightly colored cocktail.

I quickly go to her side and lightly grab her by the elbow, leaning down to her ear so that she can hear me. "Let's get out of here and go somewhere we can talk, okay?"

She nods her assent, and even though we both try to quietly sneak away, it doesn't work.

"Where the hell are you two going?" Alice yells at us over the booming music.

I sigh, but Bella answers before I get a chance, "I'm beat, Alice, it was a really long day, so Edward offered to make sure I get a taxi home."

She eyes us suspiciously, but she's had enough to drink that she doesn't really seem to care. "Okay, night, thanks for coming, I am off to dance."

She hugs us both and thanks us for the presents before bouncing away.

Standing on the curb waiting for a cab to take us who knows where, I begin my apologies.

"Look Bella, I'm really sorry…" I start but she cuts me off with a hand on my arm.

"Edward, don't apologize. You have nothing to be sorry for." Her eyes are holding mine with a look of complete sincerity. "I wanted that as much as you did. I just wasn't expecting to have Rosalie find out that way."

She sighs and looks sheepishly at her feet. My heart is soaring at the thought of her desiring me in the same way and I take her chin in my hand and pull her face to mine.

I kiss her lips roughly but chastely not wanting to have a repeat performance of the club out here in the street.

"Want to go to my place?" I ask against her lips as I break away from her. Her quiet nod is once again all I need as I take her hand and practically drag her into the awaiting cab.

This time the sexual tension inside the vehicle is just as overwhelming but there is no one here to stop us. Except for the cab driver, and I really don't give a shit about him at the moment.

I can't keep my hands off of her. Her long, smooth, creamy legs are just begging to be touched, and I start by slowly running my hands up and down her thigh.

Bella moans quietly and reaches for my hand. I pull her so that she is almost on top of me, her hands encircling my neck and drawing my lips to hers.

I still can't believe that I was lucky enough to see her again so soon after our time in Sparkles. My hands roam over her back and down to her ass. The one I've been envisioning since the moment I followed her into the shop.

My erection is so hard I'm surprised I haven't exploded yet. Bella's kisses deepen and her body moves around on my lap. I'm sure she can feel what she is doing to me and I buck my hips a bit closer to her heated center.

The cab driver clears his throat loudly and I glance up to see him giving us a dirty look in his review mirror.

Bella pulls away slightly and I see a blush creep over her cheeks. Damn, is that hot.

She starts to move back over to her seat but I keep her on my lap. I lay an innocent kiss on her forehead and she leans into my shoulder just resting it there for a minute. I continue to move my hands up and down her back but keep myself in check.

Thankfully, the cab ride is short and we arrive at my house quickly. I really need to get a little help with this problem in my pants and can't wait to have my cock buried deep within her.

Oh wait; we're supposed to be talking, aren't we?

Fuck. I'm going to have to take this slow. The only thing I want right now is to carry her into my room, throw her on to my bed and have her writhing naked beneath me.

Maybe we can talk afterward? I shake my head at the war waging inside of me. Get a grip, Cullen.

I take her hand and lead her up the driveway toward my house. It doesn't look like much from the front, but as I press the code into the keypad I wait for the telltale gasp that is sure to follow. The black bamboo fence that hides the house from view helps make the initial reveal just a bit more dramatic.

My mother has a gift for interior design and when I showed her the house she had so many ideas swirling around in her brain for both the indoor and the outdoor ambiance. She was in heaven. Which was fine by me, I just wanted somewhere decent to live that was close to the studio.

The large, antique, Asian wood door swings open at my code and the spacious, one story, modern glass and stone structure is exposed. We walk through the surrounding garden area and I am thankful the lights on the house are automatic. It really brightens up the entire garden; the stepping stone walkway, the patches of grass and lined shrubbery, the rock fire pit, and the mini waterfall with rectangle shaped trenches filled with Koi fish that surround the final step to the front door.

When I fail to hear any sounds from Bella, I turn and look at her, only to see her eyes wide in amazement.

"So, this is it," I say, feeling a tad pretentious for the first time in a long time.

"It's amazing," she answers, her voice filled with awe. I take her hand and lead her through the glass front doors.

As I set my keys down on the side table in the entryway, I watch as Bella takes in the open hallway that leads out to the backyard. My mother opted for basic white walls with minimal silver and grey accents in order to draw out the beauty of the raised, edgeless pool and the adorning stone wall that is now alight behind it, water flowing from the top and cascading down into its own minute pool.

Well, at least that's what she tells me and all the other guests that she has the opportunity to rave to.

"Would you like something to eat or drink?" I ask, hoping to draw Bella away from the enormity of my home.

"Just some water would be nice, thank you."

"Alright. Why don't you have a seat over there and I'll be right back."

I gesture to my left and show her the living room area. Bella takes a seat in the middle of the black, leather wraparound couch and I deftly turn on the fire in the fireplace, hoping for a homier feel.

I quickly make my way back to the kitchen and grab two bottles of water from the fridge, all the while reminding myself that I want to tell Bella how I feel before things progress too much farther.

Talking flies out the window when I return to the living room and see Bella in my house, the glow from the fire lighting up her own, natural beauty.

I slide next to her on the soft leather and hand her a bottle. "You are beautiful," I tell her, the words slipping out of my mouth before I can barely think them.

The blush returns to her cheeks and creeps down her neck, the high collar of the dress obstructing my view of anywhere else the blush may be visible.

My thoughts are out of control again and my body takes over. I set my water on the coffee table in front of us and lean toward her, my hand brushing against the blush on her cheek and coming to a rest behind her neck. Her luscious, wavy brown locks intertwine between my fingers and my mouth has no choice but to touch her as well.

My lips find their way to her mouth, kissing her gently but firmly at first. When her mouth molds to mine, my tongue does a small sweep over her lips. Her breathing picks up as she opens her mouth to me; her hands now wrap around my neck, her body moving closer to mine.

Slowly, I take my right hand and grab hold of her bringing her body even closer. My hand slides down her back and I start to lower her toward the pillows on the couch, wanting no space between us.

Bella complies readily as she maneuvers her body lower and brings her legs up to rest next to me. I climb onto the couch, my body nearly covering hers, all the while not breaking contact with our lips.

I hover over her body, not wanting to put my full weight on her but break away for a moment to look into her eyes. The lust in them is undeniable and I can't help the smirk that spreads over my face.

"What?" she questions with a crook of her eyebrow. The grin on my face telling her that I am beyond happy at the moment.

"I'm just so glad you're here," I reply and go back to attacking her with my mouth. I can feel her smile under my lips in response.

Now that our bodies are situated in a more comfortable position, our hands begin to wander up and down each other, exploring every inch. I love the feel of her soft curves under me; her breasts rising and falling and brushing up against my chest. I let out a moan and I can feel her nipples harden as Bella presses her body into mine.

My hands have found their way down her legs and I lift one knee, bringing me closer to her warm entrance. My dick hardens at the closeness and I can't help the involuntary thrust it makes to inch its way inside, even though it's fully clothed.

Bella whimpers at the contact and raises her body to meet mine, her skirt rising up as she moves. Her hands are now under my shirt, her nails leaving trails of fire up and down my back.

"Edward," she moans and the sound of my name on her lips is the most lyrical sound I've ever heard. And I've heard my share of amazing sounds.

My name feels right coming out of her luscious mouth like that. It's like she was meant for me. My body tenses for a second as my initial plan for the evening comes flooding back to me.

I need to tell her the truth. About my feelings, the significance of our interaction at her shop, but more importantly, my past.

I sigh and I can feel Bella's eyes looking at me questioningly. I dare not meet them. All of a sudden I feel leery of speaking to Bella and awaiting her response.

What if she doesn't feel the same? Maybe this is a onetime thing for her? What if she doesn't accept my past? How could I live without her?

_Cool it, Cullen_, I chide myself. You're getting a little ahead of yourself here. Just talk to the girl. Tell her the truth.

"Edward?" The question and doubt in her voice clearly evident. "Is everything alright?"

Gradually I bring my eyes to hers, already hating myself for putting her through this.

"Yes," I tell her, trying to reassure her, but there is a hint of sadness in my voice that I can't seem to keep at bay. "This has been really wonderful, but..."

"But?" she questions when I don't continue immediately, and I can see the hurt in her eyes.

Shit. I need to fix this. To get it out quickly before she takes it the wrong way.

"What do you mean, 'has been'?" Bella starts to sit up and her arms cross over her chest in a protective gesture.

Hurriedly, I speak, trying to get to the point.

"No, no. I don't mean that. Shit, I just really wanted to talk to you tonight. Before things went any farther, and I'm messing it all up."

My hands fly to my hair in frustration; the messy strands sticking out all over the place, I'm sure. Between Bella's hands and mine, I know I look a sight.

Bella places one of her hands on my thigh before my hands can do too much damage and she scoots her body a little closer. "Hey, it's okay. I'm here, you can talk to me." Her tone soothing but it's not quite enough.

When I don't immediately respond, she takes my face in her tiny, perfect, cupcake making hands and turns me toward her eyes. I have no choice but to look at them and all I can see is patience and kindness. It spurs me on.

"Well, first off, I wanted you to know that what happened today…between us, at your shop, is not something that I typically do."

It's her turn to look at her lap, her eyes showing some embarrassment and that telltale blush spreads over her face again. I take her chin in my hands and bring our eyes together again, green meeting brown. I need her to know how I feel.

"But I did enjoy every minute of it. Don't get me wrong. It was the most amazing experience I've had in a long time."

Bella nods, encouraging me to continue.

"Bella, I may have not done anything like that before but I do have a bit of a reputation."

The silence that accompanies my admission makes it harder for me to continue. But I press on.

"I have a reputation as a…womanizer." I clear my throat. "I've been on a ton of dates with a lot of different women."

I can see Bella putting up the walls around her as her body stiffens, and I hate myself for doing this but she needs to know.

"But the thing is, Bella, the way people see me is wrong. They think I go out with all of these women and sleep with them, tossing them to the curb the next day. But that's their perception, and just not true. I've never slept with any of them."

Her eyes snap up to mine, confusion coursing through them, begging me to explain.

"It was so much easier having everyone believe that I was a manwhore than to tell them the truth. But it was different with you tonight."

Suddenly Bella's fingers are on my lips. "Shhh, you don't need to tell me. Your past is just that. Your past."

But I want to tell her, I _need_ to. I haven't felt a connection to any woman since Kate, and I want her to know the real me. And that meeting her has excited something in me that I have never felt before.

Bella's fingers move from my lips and stroke my jaw, drawing soothing patterns in my skin. I physically start to relax and she leans in and kisses my cheek.

Her mouth moves over my face, leaving tiny pecks on my jaw, under my ear, my forehead and finally resting on the corner of my mouth.

I have no more control and kiss her for all I'm worth. But before we can get too heated again, I pull away slightly.

"Bella," I say quietly and humbly continue. "Can we take this slow? I really need to take this slow and get to know each other better."

She nods her head in agreement.

"Edward, I want you to know that I've never done anything like tonight before either. Ever. I don't really know what came over me. I've only been with a couple men before."

The look in her eyes tells me she needs to get this off her chest and I let her, all the while knowing that I really should be the one sharing here.

"My dreams overshadowed the rest of my life and once I started my own business I had little time for anything else. My shop is really important to me and I know you can relate, seeing as you have your recording studio. And I feel a connection to you that I can't explain."

Near the end of her confession she looks down at her fingers intertwining in her lap.

"Bella, I feel the same way. And I'm sure we have something great here, so let's just take it as it comes."

Shit, for some reason I don't feel like I can tell her about my past now that I've heard her story. It's the complete opposite of me and I'm not sure she's ready to hear it yet.

Heck, who am I kidding? I don't want to spoil what we have and she said she doesn't want to know. What a chicken shit I am.

"Wanna check out the rest of my pad?" I say with a wink, trying to lighten the mood.

"I'd love to, Edward." And as I stand up I take her hand in mine, treasuring the heat that bounces between us and lead her out of the living room.

As I give her the grand tour of my home, her body is never far from mine. I watch as her eyes take in every detail; each room simple yet modern with wide open spaces, minimal abstract adornments and crystal clear, disappearing Fleetwood doors that bring the natural outdoor environment in.

Bella shows admiration for it all, even down to the bathrooms. Boy, am I glad I'm not a slob. And that I have a house cleaner who comes in every week to do a once over on everything and take care of things I never even think about.

Hey, I'm a busy guy. And I've got the money to do it. Don't look down on me; you know you would hire someone too.

We make our way into my small media room, my oasis. Once again it's pretty minimal with a couch, an armchair, the flat screen and a cabinet, which cleverly hides my guilty pleasures.

Movies and video games, what did you think I had in there? It's the perfect way for me to wind down without having to think too much.

Next we're onto the office and Bella takes a seat in my chair behind the glass desk. She swivels around in it and laughs like a little girl. I stop her when she comes round to me, placing my hands firmly on the sides of the chair and my lips squarely on hers.

As it always seems to be for us, our kiss turns intense fairly quickly and I'm pressing my body as close as it can get.

Reluctantly I break away and rest my forehead on hers, our lust filled eyes locked in an intense embrace.

"Two more rooms," I tell her, "and then there's the backyard."

"It's all so wonderful, Edward. It feels so serene and peaceful here. I would never have thought that something so modern could be so welcoming."

"Well, you can thank my mother for that. She's pretty good at combining the two when she designs."

The final two rooms are the bedrooms; the guest room and my master bedroom, each with their own attached bathrooms. Each room brings a starkness and emptiness I never experienced before. Having Bella here with me completes each room.

We don't spend much time in the guest room, since there is nothing very exciting in it beside the basics, and quickly move on to my room where for the first time Bella leaves my side.

She walks over to my bed and runs her hands over the slate grey, satin comforter and comes to rest on the plush, dark grey ottoman at the foot of my bed. She leans down to take off her heels and moves her feet back and forth through the plush rug.

I sit down next to her and both of us enjoy the view of the backyard through crystal clear doors. The pool looks tranquil all alight with the sounds of running water coming from the large waterfall.

"Come on," I tell her, grabbing her hand once more and practically towing her out the door and straight into the yard. "It's a warm enough night; we should take advantage of it."

I take a moment to grab us some beers from the fridge inside, returning to see Bella sitting comfortably on a lounge chair.

Handing her a bottle, I motion for her to move up a bit and I settle myself behind her in the chair looking out into the pool that takes up the majority of the yard. Bella nestles snugly between my legs, her head resting on my chest.

"Mmm, this is nice." I can feel the calmness in Bella's chest as she speaks and I stroke her hair lightly in agreement.

"Yeah, it's a great place to come when you just want to relax." My eyes are closed in contentment as I speak, my arms wrapped around Bella's slender body. I take a long swig of my beer and we enjoy the silence for a while. The only sounds are the crickets and the cascading water.

We sit for ages, talking about nothing and everything, basking in the time we have with each other. Soft strokes, and intimate kisses; but never going far enough to make us lose control.

We are taking it slow.

All of a sudden Bella's body grows rigid and she practically jumps off of me.

"What time is it?" she all but shouts.

I glance at the digital clock in the kitchen, thankful for see through doors and good vision. "It's a little after one."

"I'm so sorry Edward, but I have to go." Her voice is frantic as she reaches down to collect her shoes that she dropped next to the lounge chair earlier. "I've had a really wonderful time but I need to be at the shop early tomorrow. It's Saturday and one of our busiest days. I can't leave Lauren there unattended for long."

I stand up slowly and take her in my arms, stopping her incessant rambling for a minute.

"I have a better idea," I whisper in her ear seductively. "Why don't you just spend the night?"

Bella lets out her adorable giggle. "I thought you wanted to take things slow, Mister." Her eyes twinkle and her eyebrow reaches almost to her hairline.

I chuckle as I answer, "I do want to take things slow, but I'm not ready to let you go yet either. I do have a spare room, you know."

The betraying blush of her embarrassment at having presumed my worst is amusing to me and I can't help but laugh even harder.

Bella shoots me a look of mortification mixed with "cut it out" and I quickly stifle my laughter with a smirk.

"Hey, there is another option. One I'm partial to. You could always stay in my room and just sleep."

"Just sleep, huh?" Her questioning look makes the smirk on my face grow even bigger.

"Yes, just sleep. And there should be some extra clothes in the guest room from when Alice stays over. She likes to have her own things here, just in case. I'm sure you could fit into something."

"Sounds like you have it all worked out then, don't you?" she asks with a smile and I can't help but to kiss her again. Her plump red lips are like a magnet to me.

"Yes, I do. So what do ya say?" When she doesn't answer immediately, I start to bring out my lower lip. Hey, it got me into her cupcake shop earlier.

Bella reaches up and runs her finger over my lips, soft and seductively. "That isn't going to work every time, Mr. Pouty Lips."

My tongue seeks out her fingers, but she quickly pulls them away.

"Mr. Pouty Lips?" I question her and stick my pout out even more, adding the sad puppy dog eyes to sweeten the deal.

"You're not the only one who was handing out nicknames this evening," Bella replies, her proud smirk taking over her oval face.

Without a second of hesitation I pick her up and carry her over my shoulder fireman style and I delight in the squeal she lets out. Quickly I stride over to my room, open the door and flop her unceremoniously onto my bed.

I slowly and predatorily climb up her body and onto the bed, just hovering out of her reach, taunting her. Bella's eyes turn serious quickly but her smile and breasts moving up and down tell me she enjoys it.

I bend down as if to kiss her but before I get to her lips, I attack her neck with nips and tickle her sides. Bella is wriggling under me, laughing and pushing me away at the same time.

I lay a chaste kiss on her mouth and roll over next to her after a few minutes of torture.

"So much for just sleeping," Bella says a bit saucily and I reach for her sides again. She quickly moves away and is off the bed in a flash. "I'll go check out the guest room and see what I can find."

I watch as she leaves the room, her dress riding up from our play and giving me a great view of her ass cheeks.

It's gonna be a long night, I sigh in frustration. But it's a happy frustration. I'd rather take it slow with her then to have to say goodbye. And right now, those are my only two options.

While Bella's in the bathroom getting ready, I contemplate how to sleep tonight. Guess I should probably break out the old pajama bottoms. Sleeping in the nude isn't going to be very helpful if I want to "just sleep."

Grabbing the pajama pants out of the bottom drawer, I'm thankful that I have a pair on hand for when my family stays over. It's always a good idea to look somewhat presentable in the morning when you have guests in the house.

I make my way to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face. When I look into the mirror I almost laugh at the man staring back at me. He has the biggest smile on his face. One I haven't seen in a very long time. And the smile gets wider, I just can't help myself.

Done with that, I set the alarm early for Bella, and I settle into bed; not in the middle like I would normally sleep but over to the left, leaving plenty of room for Bella.

I lay there for a moment, thinking back over the day and how just one bout of forgetfulness on my part changed my world.

"Hey, whatcha thinking about?" Bella says as she climbs timidly into the bed next to me. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I hadn't even heard her come in.

Bella looks as sexy as hell, wearing one of my old t-shirts and her panties that barely show as she crawls in. I welcome her into my arms and she snuggles up; her back tucked into my chest.

"Where'd you find that shirt?" I ask her, my chin resting on her head. "Please tell me Alice didn't have that in her stash."

Bella giggles. "Nope. I grabbed it off of your chair before I left. It looked comfy."

"Well, it looks even better on you," I tell her, peppering her face with kisses. She turns her head towards mine and we deepen the kiss.

My hands start to roam up and down her side and I remind myself she has to work in the morning. Actually, in a few short hours. And I reluctantly pull away.

"Thank you so much for staying, Bella." My hands tucking her hair out of her face as she settles back into me. It's like she was meant for me. Our bodies make the perfect little cocoon. One I would like to stay in forever.

"Thanks for having me, Mr. Pouty Lips." She giggles again, and it's a sound I know I won't ever tire of hearing.

"Goodnight, Cupcake Girl. Sweet dreams," I whisper but the smile is evident in my voice, and then I kiss the top of her head.

Bella lets out a contented sigh. "Night, Edward."

We stay like that for several minutes until I feel her breathing become deeper and I know she's asleep. I stay awake thinking for a while longer, my brain in overdrive. And then it hits me, the perfect idea.

It seems my eyes have barely closed when the god awful beeping noise sounds. I pound the alarm clock to stop its persistent racket and turn to see the beauty that is next to me.

It's been a very long time since I've had a woman in my bed. And never one in this bed. I smile again as I take in her beautiful, rumpled form. "Good morning, did you sleep well?"

"I did," she responds and smiles sheepishly, keeping a small distance from me.

I pull her to me and kiss her on top of her forehead. "You go get ready and I'll make you some breakfast."

Bella smiles at me and slips out of bed and walks toward the guest bathroom. I try to tame the grin on my face and head to the kitchen. I am so glad I don't have to go anywhere today. The look on my face would get me all kinds of grief.

I busy myself in the kitchen, making my simple specialty…omelets and toast. Grabbing the few ingredients I have in my fridge, I've learned to make a culinary masterpiece.

By the time Bella makes her way in wearing a pair of Alice's jeans and a t-shirt, I've called her a taxi to arrive in half an hour, and everything is set and ready for her to eat. Along with a hot, steaming cup of coffee.

"Mmmm, it smells so good in here. Thank you for doing this, Edward. You didn't have to."

"It was my pleasure. Besides, it's one of the few things I can make…breakfast." I flash her a cocky grin and we both dig in.

While Bella is finishing up her last bites, I decide to seize the day on my plan. "Bella, I had a wonderful time last night but I was wondering…" I leave off, suddenly unsure of myself for the first time in a long time.

"Yes?" she asks, begging me to continue.

"Well, I wanted to know if you would like to go on a real date with me, maybe on Sunday?" I get it all out as fast as I can, knowing that I should be more confident of her answer but can't help my insecurities creeping in.

"I would love to, Edward," Bella answers readily, putting me at ease once again. "I work until seven though."

"How about I pick you up at eight then?" I ask, once again the shit eating grin gracing my face.

"Sounds wonderful; let me leave you my address." She writes down her address and phone number on a scrap of paper I have on my counter and collects her items.

I walk Bella to the door and wrap her in my arms for a quick hug and kiss goodbye. "See you tomorrow evening then," I say opening the door and walking her to the awaiting cab.

"Can't wait," she replies with a grin as big as mine and a small wave of her hand.

I stand there the love struck fool that I am and watch her drive away. Glad that I have a whole day to plan Bella and my "first date."

Well, we can't count yesterday. We need to start this on the right track.

* * *

**I know it has been a very long time, and for that I am terribly sorry! But good news is that with the ending of Breaking Free, Cupcake is now my top priority! So that should mean earlier updates. I hope that some of you were able to donate to SU4K and receive my BPOV of The One Shot. If not, I am allowed to post it in January! Yay! Also, I wrote a one shot for the Countdown to Christmas. Be sure to check out all of the wonderful entries there as well. /8713743/1/Countdown-to-Christmas-2012-A-Lyrical-Melody**

**I also have a facebook group now for my stories. The link is posted on my profile page as fanfic sometimes gives trouble with links in chapters. **

**Thanks again for all of your support!**


	4. The Outtake (for Katalina)

**Thank you to Midnight Cougar for beta'ing, MrsRachaelM for prereading and AmandaCthree for her mutual love of cupcakes and this fic in particular! **

**Longer A/N at the bottom.**

* * *

The Outtake (for Katalina) BPOV

The pre-weekend rush of customers finally settles down and I take a moment to breathe and tidy up the counter covered with frosting, cupcake crumbs, black ribbon and pink boxes.

"Are you sure you're good here, Bella?" asks Lauren, my assistant and basically right hand woman here at Sparkles Cupcakes. "I can stay a bit longer and help you close everything up."

"Really, I'll be fine. You need to head on out so that you can be ready for your date with Tyler. Go on and have fun!"

Lauren is a great worker but she is always sacrificing herself for others. Sometimes I have to insist she take time off.

"Okay, I will. But Bella, don't stay here too long. Aren't you going out with Rosalie tonight?"

"Yep, getting Rose out and about after her week in the studio. But I have plenty of time to get ready, don't worry."

I smile as I remember the first time I met Rosalie Hale.

Rose came bursting through my shop doors late on a Thursday night, looking a bit of a mess. Which in Rose's case wasn't really that bad. Her hair was up in a messy pony tail and her tight t-shirt and jeans looked just fine to me. But I had seen Rosalie Hale looking like the true rock star she was in just about every store that sold music and she always looked picture perfect. Even in those gossip magazines that girl was still gorgeous.

The real reason you could tell she was in a state was the way she rushed in and eyed the cupcakes ravenously, her eyes darting back and forth.

"Hi there, can I help you find something in particular?" I asked her, hoping to bring some calmness to her.

"I just need sugar and quickly, preferably something with cream cheese frosting! I've been stuck inside almost all week."

I reached behind the counter and handed her one of my personal favorites. A Red Velvet cupcake with cream cheese frosting, topped with cake crumbles and a chocolate heart. It didn't take Rose long to devour the thing. I was surprised that she took a moment to sit down before she dug in!

Sitting down next to her and placing a water bottle on the table, I sat there silently waiting for her to regain her capacities.

"Thanks so much," she said to me, taking a long drink of water to relieve her parched mouth. "I'm sorry I was such a maniac when I came in, it's just that I've been recording an album all week and really needed some extra sweetness."

"No worries, hun. I can see a woman deserving of a sweet treat a mile away. I just hope it did the trick."

"It was amazing. I guess I didn't really do it justice by inhaling it like that. But I'll make it up to you by taking some more to go."

Rosalie squeezed my hand and was true to her word. She bought half a dozen cupcakes to take with her and kept on coming back for more. And with each visit our bond grew, until one day Rose was sitting in the shop with me when I closed and we took our friendship out into the world of wine and men.

Rose is someone I couldn't live without now, and I'm not even sure how I managed before she came along. We talk men, careers, family and everything in between.

I am so excited to be able to take her with me tonight. She is always a bit stressed after recording a new album, no matter that they always turn out amazing. She is a phenomenal singer. We actually share that passion; I just choose to keep my singing for in the shower. It's much better that way.

I wave goodbye to Lauren and get to work readying the shop for closing. Tomorrow morning will be here bright and early, so it's best to get most of it done before I head out. I have Lauren opening the shop and I want it ready for her when she arrives and don't want to burden her too much after her date night either.

As I fiddle around putting everything in its appropriate spot I think of the last time I had a proper date. Truth be told, it has been way too long, I sigh to myself. I really should do something to remedy that but I spend most of my free time on this business.

Which I love and wouldn't change for the world, of course. It's just hard finding the time to cultivate a relationship, let alone find a man that wants to date someone who puts their business first. Ah well, let's not dwell on that but think about the fun I will have tonight.

I knew I would hardly have time before I met Rose to get ready, so I put on my "club dress" during my lunch break and have my Sparkles apron over it to keep it clean. The dress is Rose and Alice approved. Alice is the birthday girl tonight and we are celebrating with dinner and then out dancing in a new club.

The girls, even though they haven't met each other yet, are both into fashion and must approve my outfits before going out. I'm a jeans and t-shirt kind of gal. Cute and comfy is my style and that's not really appropriate for a night of clubbing.

So instead I'm wearing this short as all get out and super tight, sparkly red and black dress. I'm pretty adept at keeping clean while I work these days, so I figured it was safe. I've been doing this a long time. The things I cannot wear for hours on end are the shoes.

I bought these cute, black, peeped toe heels to wear with it but I'm afraid I will break a leg wearing them around the shop. I just hope I can manage them dancing at a club. I'm not the most graceful even without heels.

When the shop looks presentable again and the cash has been counted in the drawer, I make my way over to the front door. I flip the sign to "closed" and lock the door, slipping the key into my apron pocket and turn off the lights. The only thing I leave with lights on is the cupcake display case. It makes it more inviting when people walk by.

As I look around it gives me such pleasure knowing just how far I've come and that this little shop is really doing so well.

I head to the employee's room in the back to grab my purse, Alice's present and of course, the dreaded but adorable heels. Just as I'm getting ready to head out the back door I hear a noise that sounds like it could be knocking out in the front.

I take a peek around the corner to confirm my worse fear at the moment.

A customer.

I peer at the clock in the office and see that it's definitely past closing. Just great, I don't have time for this. I still have to pick up Rosalie and then head on over to the restaurant.

I watch for a minute from my hiding spot hoping against hope that he will give up and leave. But when I see him banging his head lightly on the glass door I know I have to step in.

I really hope this guy isn't crazy. It is Los Angeles, after all.

As I near the door I realize I have a bit of a dilemma. The man has his head resting on the door and there is no way I can open it without having him fall flat on his face.

Let's hope he sees me coming and moves away.

Or not. I reach my knuckle up to the glass wall next to the door and knock lightly, so as not to startle him.

Finally, he looks up at me and the sadness and frustration in his eyes is almost too much to bear. But I cannot get sucked into this. I needed to leave five minutes ago.

I motion for him to back up from the door so I can open it and he complies. I unlock the door praying this will be quick and easy.

As I do I take a good look at the man. He doesn't _seem_ crazy.

Except for the fact that his brownish, coppery colored hair is in total disarray. But it almost seems like that tousled look that is all the rage. His bright green eyes that have taken me captive hold my look for a moment before I take in the rest of him.

He is wearing a light blue buttoned down shirt with a white v-neck t-shirt peeking through and tight, dark denim jeans that accentuate his long, lean legs.

Damn, is he hot. But still, I have to get rid of him. Alice will kill me if I'm late.

"I'm sorry sir, we closed at 7 o'clock," I say politely as I open the door. "We open tomorrow at 8am if you'd like to come back then."

The look on his face is even more discouraged, no matter how impossible that seems.

"But it's my sister's birthday and I forgot to buy her a gift, and I just got off of work and ran down the street here hoping that you could help me," he quickly rambles, his green eyes imploring me to help him.

Before I can even respond he continues, probably sensing my desire to close the door and go home. "I just need a few cupcakes, nothing special," he says and pouts his lips.

Really? He wants nothing special from me but wants me to open my shop after hours for him?

And the pout? How old is he? But God, those full lips of his are gorgeous.

"Nothing special?" I quip back. "Well, in that case, there's a supermarket down the road. I'm sure you can find something there to suffice." And with that I start to close the glass door on his face.

There is no way I am letting Mr. Pouty Lips persuade me into staying late. Not when he just wants whatever he can get, whenever he wants it.

"No, I didn't mean that. Shit!" he practically yells at me and then has the nerve to put his foot in between the door so that I can't close it.

"I just wanted you to know that I can pick out something you already have made. You won't need to go to any extra effort for me. Please!" he begs me, and those lips are starting to look even more enticing. "I'll even pay double!"

I sigh in defeat, "Well, I can't turn down a paying customer. Especially one that will pay double for no effort. Come on in."

This better be quick. This man is getting whatever I have left in the case. Definitely no special treatment for him. It is Friday night and I do have plans, you know.

"Thank you so much, you won't regret this," he gushes as he steps through the door, the bell ringing on his way in.

Little does he know, I'm already regretting this.

I head on back to the display case as he follows closely behind me. I chance a look in his direction to make sure and catch his eyes raking over my body.

Did he just check me out?

No, no way. I'm sure his eyes were just glancing around to take a look at the shop. He was definitely not looking at me.

When I come to a stop at the counter behind the display case, I turn towards him. "So what'll it be, Mr. MakeItWorthMyWhile?" I ask with a bit of a smirk.

This guy seems like the kind that thinks he can get whatever he wants by throwing money around or dazzling women with his good looks.

It's so not going to happen tonight.

"Chocolate," he says quickly, looking very intensely at me.

"Chocolate?" I repeat back questioningly. "Which kind?" Doesn't this guy realize that we have a dozen variations of chocolate at the least?

"Which kind of what?" he asks me, and I can't help but to cock an eyebrow at him.

"Umm, which of kind of chocolate? We have several to choose from." As I glance up towards the chalkboard behind me I start thinking that this could be a long transaction.

What the hell was I thinking letting him come in? It's not like I really need the money. But something about his eyes wouldn't let me say no.

"Well, they are for my sister and she loves anything with chocolate. I'll take whatever you recommend," he says with a crooked grin and I can tell he's trying to lay it on thick.

Time to get this show in gear and get him out of here as quickly as possible.

"Alright, your sister likes chocolate. I'll give you my four best picks and you can sample them, okay?"

He nods his head in agreement, that unruly mop of his bobbing as he does. I turn around and start grabbing my typical taste test paraphernalia; mini plates and forks, our signature, tiny water bottles and samples of my favorite chocolate cupcakes.

"All set," I say after making sure that I have everything I need. "The first one is our shop specialty, Dark Chocolate Raspberry. Let me know what you think."

This was one of the first cupcakes I made when I bought this shop. It is a dark chocolate cake covered with bright pink, raspberry butter cream frosting. It's adorned with a raspberry on top and sprinkled with our signature glitter. And it is to die for, if I do say so myself.

I place the plate on the counter and hold out a fork for him to take. But instead of him grabbing the fork, he leans into the counter and his perfect red lips encase the tiny morsel. He lets out a quiet moan and I gasp out loud, feeling warmth pool unexpectedly between my legs.

Wow. That was the most sensual thing I've seen in…well, a while.

I stand there for a second or two like a statue with the fork in my hand frozen in midair. I feel my mouth open and quickly try to snap it shut. I'm sure my eyes are a dead giveaway though. I can't seem to contain the lust that is seeping through my entire body at this moment.

"That was unbelievable," Mr. Pouty Lips says staring intently at my eyes. Yeah, after that display of what his lips can do, the name brings on a whole new meaning.

Take it easy there, Bella, I chide myself. This man is a customer. It doesn't matter that it's been forever since you've been romantic with a man, much less on a date. I have to rein myself in and be professional.

I hand him a small water bottle, giving myself a minute to gather my senses. "Better cleanse your palate for the next one. It helps so the tastes don't get jumbled on your taste buds."

He reaches out his large, manly hands and takes the bottle from mine, our fingers touching briefly and I can feel a charge that goes straight through me. I stiffen my entire body, willing myself to stay calm.

There is no way he felt that. It had to be my imagination. That kind of thing only happens in films. And this is not a film.

This is my real life. My boring real life of owning my own business, working night and day. Sure, I've had some glamorous moments, but for the most part I'm at home watching the Food Network and eating whatever I have leftover in my fridge.

Nothing exciting. Especially not electrically charged meetings with men I just met.

But as I watch this man standing in my cupcake shop, holding a water bottle with those long, elegant but masculine fingers and bringing the bottle up to those perfect pouty lips as he puckers them around it, I, once again, feel the moisture pool down my legs and wet my panties.

Shit. I'm a goner and the man has done nothing even remotely erotic.

I continue to watch him as his Adam's apple bobs up and down as he drinks, unable to tear my lust filled eyes away from him.

Next I hand him a sample of my S'mores cupcake; a milk chocolate cupcake with lightly toasted, marshmallow frosting and a small Hershey chocolate decorating the top.

"This is a fun little concoction that takes me back to summers as a kid," I whisper to him, barely able to form a coherent sentence.

I hand the fork over this time, almost pushing it into him, not ready for another jolt of electricity from him yet. As I do, he reaches for the fork as well and our fingers once again meet each other in a tangle of energy.

But this time Mr. Pouty Lips manages to get frosting all over his gorgeous fingers. I can't help but let a giggle escape from my mouth at the silliness of it and his deep chuckle tells me he is enjoying it as well.

"Sorry," we both say and laugh again. I reach down and grab a napkin to hand him but before I have the chance to bring it any closer to him, he puts his lean fingers in his mouth and proceeds to suck off the frosting.

Pretty sure my panties are ruined now. Damn. Now that was hot.

He shoots me a sexy smirk and I am done. This man could ask me to do anything right now and I'm pretty sure I would comply. My insides seemed to be filled with goo.

There is still a tiny bit of frosting on his face and before I can stop myself my hand is moving of its own volition.

"You've got a little bit, there," I say, my fingers inching closer until they are wiping off the frosting on the tip of his well chiseled chin.

Did I forget to mention the jaw on this man? It is to die for, with its hard, perfect lines and just the right amount of scruff.

I pull myself together before I start stroking this man's face, just as his tongue peeks out a little from his mouth.

And now my thoughts are of tongues, and tastes, and my tongue on his jaw.

I really need to get control of myself right about now. I am a professional and I need to remain so. I can fantasize later. And let's face it, I probably will.

Thankfully, this sexy man brings me out of my reverie with his next words and reminds me that we are standing in my cupcake shop on a Friday night. And that I have a party to go to.

"It tastes like a S'more we used to make on camping trips," he tells me, his face in awe and I grin a little in satisfaction. I love it when customers can pick out a flavor without me telling them.

"Yes, it's the graham cracker layer at the bottom of the chocolate cake that seals the deal."

Luckily the next two tastings go a little quicker but with every bite he takes my chest starts to pant a little more and I can tell his is doing the same.

The last two cupcakes are a Boston Cream Pie; a yellow cake filled with vanilla pudding and a dark chocolate glaze for frosting, and then our Strawberry Margarita.

"The Strawberry Margarita is every girl's signature cupcake. They adore them. I think it's the perfect finishing touch for your sister's birthday, even though it doesn't have any chocolate in it."

Mr. Pouty Lips has been very careful, as have I, to keep the physical contact at a minimum. But watching him enjoy every bite of the tangy, lime cake with strawberry-tequila filling continues to put my senses and lust into overdrive.

"These are perfect; I'll take one of each. Thank you so much for taking the extra time for me." He swallows the remaining drops of water and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

I am so thankful this is over and that I didn't jump the guy's bones. If it wasn't for the counter separating us the entire time my body might have seized control and done it for me. It's practically begging me to have some other release besides my own doing.

"No problem, I'm glad you liked them," I tell him sweetly as I pack up the four cupcakes into our pink box and tie it up with a signature black sparkly bow. "It's nice to see a man that loves his sister so much that he'll brave a cupcake shop and even beg to be let in." And then I wink at him.

What the hell, Bella? Talk about forgetting the professionalism. Sheesh.

Once again I try to get hold of myself as I take his credit card to the cash register and slide it through the machine. While I'm waiting for confirmation I look at the card to read his name.

No, it's not just because that guy was as sexy as all get out during our cupcake sampling, although that may have been part of it. I like to know all of my customers on a first name basis. It makes the transactions much more personal and friendly. And they seem to enjoy it and come back for more.

Edward Cullen, the name on the card reads.

Cullen? As in Alice Cullen, the birthday girl I'm having dinner with as soon as I can leave here?

It can't be. Alice is a petite, little whirlwind of a girl. And this man? He has to be over six foot tall and seems pretty laid back now that his initial crisis is averted.

The cash register rings it's acceptance of the card and I walk over to the side of the display case.

All thoughts of Alice quickly leaving my head as I hand him the pink box full of cupcakes and experience another jolt of energy surge through my fingers.

"Thanks again, Edward. I hope you come in again, it was a pleasure." I can't even look up at the man, wondering if he can feel the sexual tension radiating between us, but I still aim for personalized professionalism here.

I really want this guy to come back again. And not just to sample my cupcakes.

Oh God. I really must get a grip on myself.

Edward takes the box of cupcakes and sets them on the two person table next to us. I'm sure I have a look of confusion on my face, as I have no idea what he is thinking.

His eyes have darkened and before I can even comprehend what's going on, Edward takes his large hand and places it on the small of my back, bringing my body close to his. His other hand is at the base of my neck and I think that I am in Heaven.

I let out a garbled gasp at the sudden movement and look into his questioning eyes. I feel the lust emanating off of him but he waits, as if awaiting my approval.

A slight nod of my head and then his mouth comes crashing to mine. He pulls a tiny bit on my upper lip and I cannot stifle the moan that is dying to come out. This seems to spur him on and his lips glide slowly over mine. I open my mouth to him and our tongues meet, circling each other in a slow, passionate dance.

I am barely able to breathe but don't want to stop. This feels so good, so right. It's been way too long since I've been kissed good and proper. And this man knows how to do it exactly right.

Edward finally pulls away and we are both gasping for air. His vivid, green eyes look unwaveringly into mine and I can't help but to attack him with my mouth.

This time the passion has escalated and our tongues meet as if their lives depend on it. The tastes of my cupcakes on his tongue, mixed with his own taste, is an exhilarating combination.

It spurs me on in my confidence, chucking years of caution to the wind. For some reason, unknown to me, I feel like I cannot let this man walk out my door without more.

When he starts to walk us both to the display case, my back pinned between the case and Edward's hardened body, I give in wholeheartedly.

There is no stopping this now. Even if my mind wanted to, my body will not let me. I must see this through as far as I can. The primal urge of release is building quickly and taking no prisoners.

Edward's nimble fingers begin to roam down my neck and slowly slide down the sides of my breasts. My chest is heaving in anticipation as they reach the bottom of my dress.

I can't even begin to control my own hands as they slowly move up his strong arms and I grab onto his biceps feeling the hardened muscles there. My body is begging for more and I pull him to me, our bodies as close as they can possibly be standing up.

My hands reach his soft, luscious hair and I grab hold of it and tug as my tongue delves deeper into his mouth. He lets out the most sensual moan I have ever heard and I feel the heat between my legs as if I'm on fire.

Edward slips his long fingers under my dress and quickly begins a path to my now aching center, pushing my panties to the side. My chest is heaving like I've had an intense workout and I tighten my hold in his hair as he slips one of his fingers into me, my wetness showing him how much I'm ready for him.

He hitches my leg around his waist and I pull him even closer towards me. Edward adds a second finger and he begins to pump them in and out causing me to whimper and grind myself into him.

I move my hands down his back, fingernails scraping across his tightening muscles hidden by his shirt and ending on his scrumptious ass. Our mouths have yet to give up their relentless dance.

When his third and final finger enters me I squeeze his ass cheeks hard in approval. His thumb finds my clit and he vigorously rubs as I press my center closer to his amazing fingers. A feral moan escapes my lips and I know that I am close to my release. His fingers pump a few more times and then with a twist of his wrist I come, shuddering and squirming and riding out the most intense orgasm I have ever had from one man's fingers.

We stare at each other for a minute, my face flushed and covered with a slight sweat; my eyes are bright with my post coital bliss. He removes his fingers from my now satisfied lady bits, my juices covering his extraordinary fingers.

Edward brings them to his mouth, licking them reverently, "Hmm," he says, his eyes half-lidded, "now, that is a delectable taste."

I smile shyly at him but don't move my eyes from his as I lower myself to my knees, and then run my fingers over his very prominent erection. It's hard and hot through his pants and I can't wait to unleash the beast and run my tongue over it…repeatedly. I'm not usually one that likes to give head but there is something in me that wants to please this man.

"Let's see if _you_ taste better than my scrumptious cupcakes," I say softly as I pop the button on his pants, still not sure where this brazenness is coming from.

I slowly unzip his zipper and release his throbbing cock from its confines, licking my lips before running my tongue up his length from the base to the tip and taking him in almost all the way. I use one hand to cover the remainder of his cock at the base, and the other to massage his balls.

Edward moans loudly and thrusts into my mouth as I look up at him encouraging him to take control. I have never wanted this as badly as I do now. I want to return the favor and release some of his sexual tension.

His hips begin to rock and I hum and moan around his cock as he pumps it in and out of my mouth. I can feel him growing harder and I suck even more as he responds to my ministrations.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum," Edward warns but there is no way I'm letting this get all over the place. Besides, don't guys think it's sexy when you swallow?

I place both hands on his ass pulling him to me and he thrusts his dick erratically into my mouth one last time before releasing down my throat. While he is still recovering I continue to lick him clean and release him with a pop.

Wow, was that intense.

He helps me to my feet and I can't stop the shy smile that returns to my face once more. This is not my typical behavior. I still can't believe that I had the guts to do it, and in my own shop as well.

I sigh and look around, thankful for the darkness that is now gracing the streets.

"Thank you," Edward tells me quietly and he gently touches my face.

Just as I am about to get lost in his brilliant green eyes, his pocket starts vibrating and we both jump.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" I ask when he doesn't move.

"No, I'm sure it's my sister wondering where I am," he replies and I can hear the sadness in his voice. I feel the same way but I also have somewhere I need to be.

I look down at my dress hiked up past my waist and start to adjust it to something a bit more decent. But before I can get much farther he stops me by taking my chin in his hand and tugging it up towards him.

He smiles at me and I am about to swoon. It's so genuine.

"We are going to do this again sometime, Cupcake Girl," he tells me firmly and places a small but passionate kiss on my lips, "soon."

Cupcake Girl? Well that's a first, but from his melodic voice he can call me anything he likes.

I smile in return but deep down know that this could very well be the last time I see this man.

"My name is Bella, by the way."

"Bella," he repeats almost reverently, "you'll always be my Cupcake Girl." Talk about cheesy, but I can hear the sincerity in his voice and shake my head in wonder.

Edward glances at his watch and I beat him to the punch, "Well, I've got to run too. It is Friday night after all and I've got dinner plans."

He grabs the pink box of cupcakes and gives me a chaste kiss. "I'll see you soon."

"You better," I reply with a bit of attitude. I don't want to lose this guy; I have an inexplicable connection to him that only partially has to do with his amazing fingers.

He runs out the door with a wave of his hand and I wonder what the hell I just did.

I stand in awe letting the night sink in. I have _never _done anything remotely close to that in my entire life. My fingers move up to my lips and I revel in the swollenness left behind from Edward's passionate kisses. I let my hand ghost over my body remembering the fiery trail that Edward left with his touch. When I reach the bottom of my dress I straighten it out and feel the blush creep over my cheeks.

Did I seriously just have the most intense sexual experience of my life while still wearing clothes _and _standing in my place of business?!

Looking at the clock on the wall I realize that I don't have time for second guessing or even enjoying the moment.

I run into my office, check my reflection and try to smooth out my just been almost-fucked hair, all while grabbing my things and running out the door.

As I get into the car I shoot off a quick text to Rose, letting her know that I'm on my way and why I'm running late.

Well, not the whole reason. Obviously.

Rose shoots me a look as I drive as fast as I can through the streets of downtown Los Angeles.

"What?" I practically bark at her when I can't ignore her stares any longer.

"There's something different about you tonight. I'm just trying to figure out what it is," she answers back tapping her pointer finger on her chin.

"I'm pretty sure it's the fact I'm running super late thanks to the last minute customer. And also that Alice will probably kill us. She doesn't like when things don't go according to her schedule."

"Nope. That's not it," Rose says flippantly, still giving me the once over.

I keep my eyes on the road wondering if I should give her more details. No, there is no way I can spring that on her right now. I'll never hear the end of it and I want to keep it to myself for a bit longer anyway.

Thankfully, I pull into the parking lot of Volturi's where we are meeting Alice and her family. I know I won't be able to hide this from Rose forever. I just want to buy myself a little more time.

Rosalie and I head into the restaurant and make our way to the private room that apparently Alice has booked for the night.

We barely make it through the doors when I hear my name screamed at the top of Alice's lungs, "Isabella!" Alice lunges towards me and almost knocks me off of my precarious heels with her tiny, bear-like hug.

"Happy Birthday, darling. Sorry I'm so late. I had a last minute customer who kept me busy taste testing my goodies," I tell her, wanting to keep her in a good mood for her birthday.

Alice drags me over to the table and introduces me to everyone. Her mom and dad, her boyfriend Jasper, who I have heard so much about…and then her brother, Edward.

My wide eyes hold his surprised ones for a second and my breath hitches in my throat.

Mr. Pouty Lips?

* * *

**A/N: This outtake was written for the StandUp4Katalina fundraiser. I had not met Katalina before participating but I have gotten to know her now. What an amazing, strong and wonderful woman she is. Her smiles through her fight encourage me through my own, not nearly so significant, health issues. This is for her and also for my family members, friends and loved ones that struggle daily, kicked cancer's ass or were taken way too early. Please continue to fight this battle with them and donate to StandUp2Cancer to help find a cure.**


	5. The First Date

**Thank you to Midnight Cougar and MrsRachaelM for their careful eye and suggestions to make this a better story. Love you both!**

**And just a reminder, Twilight isn't mine but these Cupcake lovers are.**

* * *

The First Date

Standing outside the stone wall that surrounds Bella's home, I nervously bounce up and down on the balls of my feet. My hands have been fiddling around with my dress shirt for hours, just to keep them out of my hair.

I don't know why the hell I am so nervous about this date. Heck, if the way we started off is any indication, this is going to go fine. Actually, more than fine. But I'm still worried. Bella means a lot to me already and I haven't done this kind of thing in a very long time.

My dating pattern, if that's what you want to call it, has been cut and dry for the past few years. I usually pick up my date in my Aston Martin Vantage S Roadster. Hey, it's Los Angeles. You've got to have a convertible.

Anyway, I pick up my date at their place, drive them to some prestigious restaurant, wining and dining them the whole time. Throw in a lot of shameless flirting, some intense kissing and if that gets too much, I get my release from them without getting my dick wet. Well, other than with their pretty little mouths.

Don't get me wrong. I give the women what they want. Except for any commitments or taking them to bed. I have to guard my heart somehow.

Which leads me back to Bella. I have to go back to the basics of dating and I hope I do it justice. I feel kind of silly, but I have a feeling that wining and dining Bella would not be enough, nor would it be her perfect date. So I'm hoping that keeping it more low key and giving us time to get to know each other better will be the perfect solution.

And there go the drums doing a conga line in my stomach again, great.

I really want to let Bella into my life and find out if this insane immediate attraction is the real deal. It's been so long I wouldn't really know. But I have a brick wall around my heart, much like the one I am standing in front right now.

The wall around Bella's house is strong and unyielding, but comforting and welcoming at the same time. I can feel my own walls starting to crumble. And it scares the shit out of me.

Taking the last calming breath, I grab hold of the latch that opens the wooden door to Bella's courtyard and walk inside.

The inner courtyard is minute and with four, large steps I am standing in front of this small, quaint cottage that Bella calls her home. It's a stark contrast from my own but seems to fit Bella perfectly.

Before knocking on the door, I adjust my clothes one more time. I tug on the collar of my white V-neck tee, straighten my grey button down shirt and brush some lint off my black linen pants. I push up my rolled-up sleeves, take off my sunglasses and knock.

"Just a minute," I hear her muffled voice call back from inside. _I can do this, _I tell myself repeatedly._ Everything will be perfect tonight. Why wouldn't it be?_

And before my brain can make any more idle chatter, the lock on the door sounds and I am greeted with a vision of loveliness.

Bella is standing before me in the tightest pair of jeans I've ever seen, a black and light purple lace tank top hugging all the right places and her hair rests with waves of soft curls around her face.

"Hi," she says shyly, noticing that I'm not saying anything. Just standing there like a moron entranced.

Her voice breaks me from the spell, and I finally greet her, "Hi. You look great." Yeah, I did mention that I'm an idiot, right? Smooth, Cullen, real smooth.

"Um, thanks," Bella replies as that blush creeps into her cheeks. "Do you want to come in for a minute while I grab a couple things?"

Bella gestures inside and I nod my acceptance as I take a step in, ducking my head through the small door frame.

"Do you want something to drink before we go?" Bella asks me as she leads me into her small living room. It is furnished with a comfy couch, a TV on a small stand, some knick knacks and an old fashioned fireplace.

"No thanks, I'm okay," I tell her as I take a seat on her couch. Looking around I see a few pictures of what appears to be Bella and her father. One that must be her gran, they have the same eyes, and a few of some childhood friends. The other adornments are homey but sparse.

One thing I do notice though is that this place is a lot bigger than I first thought. Bella's house is set in the Hollywood hills, and therefore allows her home more space below. The set of stairs that Bella rushed down leads to what I can only assume is her bedroom.

I stand up and walk over to the small window seeing that Bella has an amazing view. Her backyard isn't much, but she does have a Jacuzzi which I'm sure I could put to good use.

Before the thoughts in my head can run any more rampant, I hear Bella return. "I'm all set," she calls out softly. "Ready?"

I turn and greet her with a proper smile this time, and seeing her smile in return makes all the nervousness from before disappear.

Quickly I stride over to her, wrap my arms around her waist and kiss her somewhat chastely. Well, at least chastely for us.

"I'm ready _now_." I grin at her and kiss her on the forehead. "I missed you yesterday."

"I missed you, too. Where are we headed tonight? You said to dress casual."

"Ah, well, you will just have to wait and see." And with that I grab her hand and head toward the door, the grin still plastered to my face.

See? I knew it was going to be okay. Well, kind of.

"Oh my gosh!" Bella gasps beside me when we reach the street, and I turn to see her mouth hanging open, her eyes wide. "Is that your car?"

"Um, yeah. It's one of my weaknesses. I have a thing for fast cars," I confess to her, my toes scuffing the gravel under them, my eyes downcast. "I hope you don't mind."

Suddenly I remember what a pompous ass I've become these past few years and I feel incredibly stupid. I should have taken the Volvo C70. It's not nearly so flashy.

"Mind? It's very James Bond of you; I love it. And super sexy I might add." Now it's Bella's turn to look toward the ground.

It amazes me how she can be confident and full of seduction one minute, and then shy and sweet the next. It's these qualities that make me want to know every little thing about her.

I stare at her in awe and she finally looks up at me, no doubt confused by my silence. The lust that I am sure is emanating from my eyes is her only clue to how sexy I find that statement.

Her lips curve upward a tiny bit as I stare at her hungrily and take her lips in mine. She whimpers at the contact and it's all I can do not to take her right now on the hood of my car.

I remind myself that first of all, we are outside and it's still a bit light out. And secondly, that we are taking things slow tonight and getting to know each other.

I pull away slowly and smirk at her. "Guess we should get started with this date, huh?"

And with that I open the car door for her and watch her slide in. Glad that it gives me a few seconds to rein in my quickly hardening dick.

As my hands grip the wheel and drive us to our destination, the conversation is light and comfortable.

"So how's the cupcake business been this weekend?" I ask, having no idea what I'm really getting myself into.

"Well," Bella sighs, but you can see the excitement in her eyes. "The weekends are always the busiest. And this one had an anniversary order that had to be filled for tonight."

"Cupcakes for an anniversary?" I enquire, a little dumbfounded.

"Yes, Edward," Bella answers a tad impatiently, like she's had to have this conversation many times. "People are having cupcakes more and more in place of cakes. Mainly because they can be pretty much custom made, and it's really more of the correct portion size that people eat anyway."

"I can see that. So, what were they like?" And for some reason, being Bella's passion for her work, I'm genuinely interested.

Bella turns her body toward mine in the car, as best she can and becomes even more animated.

"It is the couple's fiftieth wedding anniversary and all they asked was for it to be gold. Because that's the golden anniversary, you know?"

I nod my head in agreement and for her to continue.

"So, Lauren and I had this great idea to make them Champagne cupcakes with Champagne frosting. And we added an edible, gold chocolate fondant in the shape of the number fifty. And then on the other cupcakes, I hand painted a small floral design on each one."

Bella stops short, most likely realizing she is rambling on about cupcakes to a guy she just met. Lucky for her, I have sweet memories of cupcakes. And her.

Besides the fact, she is even more beautiful when her face lights up while she talks about work. Yeah, I think that is the cheesiest thing I have ever thought. Best keep that under wraps.

"I'm sure they appreciated all of your hard work and thoughtfulness. And Champagne was a nice touch," I tell her, thinking I've got this real date thing down now.

"Thanks, but I don't want to bore you with my work." Bella's face has nervousness written all over it and I take one hand off the wheel and squeeze her hand.

"Your work doesn't sound boring, it sounds like I need to try some more samples," I say reassuringly. "Especially since the last time was so memorable."

I wink at her and her cheeks flood pink. "That was a onetime encounter, Mister Pouty Lips," she retorts with her sass. "Don't think you'll get special treatment every time you come in."

"As long as you're not giving out samples like that to everyone, Cupcake Girl," I tease her right back.

"Only to a select few," Bella replies just as saucily, but the grin she is trying to keep off her face gives her away.

"Well, here we are." I pull into a parking spot and wait for Bella's reaction at my choice of date location.

Looking around at the building in front of us, Bella giggles. "Miniature Golf?" she asks incredulously. "I haven't been to one of these since I was a kid."

"Is this okay?" I'm somewhat unsure all of a sudden, my limited dating experience flashing neon signs of doubt. "We can go somewhere else."

"Oh no, Edward. This will be fun! Thank you for thinking of this!" And the smile on her face takes away all my worries.

After we get ourselves a few slices of pizza and some drinks, we settle into a booth in the corner. Bella has been working all day and I figured she'd need some sustenance before our round of mini golf.

Bella giggles loudly as I pick up my huge slice of pizza, covered in every meat imaginable, and fold it in half lengthwise to fit it into my mouth.

"What?" I ask her with a mouth full of pizza and a cocked eyebrow. I quickly swallow as much as I can and take a swig of soda. "Haven't you seen anybody eat pizza before?"

Her eyes are alight with amusement as she tries to regain some composure. "Yes, yes I have. Most people take bites, not shove the whole thing in their mouths at once, though!"

No longer able to contain the laughter dying to escape her gorgeous mouth, as I give her a playful, shocked expression, Bella's shoulders shake and she holds her stomach, tears streaming down her face.

I shake my head at her, but can't help the grin that spreads over my own face. This girl is too cute.

Finally reining it back in, Bella picks up her slice of supreme pizza and places it daintily near her mouth. "Now this is how it's done, Mister Pouty Lips."

And with that, she takes a nice bite of pizza and chews it slowly. My own slice is left dangling in mid air as I watch her plump lips when she takes a lick of them a moment later.

After a time of just enjoying each other's company and our food, along with some light banter, Bella turns and looks at me.

"So, Alice is your sister, huh?" I nod my head in reply, surprised to recall that we never did talk about our mutual connection. "Well, you know how I met her, but I'm surprised I never met you before."

"Yeah well, I'm pretty much a workaholic. So on my down time Alice comes and hangs out at my place. I do try and support Alice as much as possible though; I'm amazed I didn't see you at her Spring Line premiere. I think I remember cupcakes being there."

Bella just shakes her head at me, bemused. "Yes, there were cupcakes there. But I usually deliver them early, get everything set up and then disappear into the sunset."

"Can you take me with you next time?" I practically beg. "Those things are as boring as hell to me."

"Oh, I'm sure the pretty models there help pass the time," Bella says with a wink. If only she knew how true that statement was. But I'm not going to get into that right now.

I roll my eyes at her and wipe some of the pizza grease off her chin as I say, "Well, I'm pretty sure models wouldn't be too pleased with greasy pizza for dinner. And I love me some pizza."

Bella stifles a snort in between trying to take control of her lust filled eyes from my small gesture. She ghosts her fingers over the exact spot on her face, and I think about how I was affected by some frosting the other day.

"Ready to get some golfing in?" I ask her, needing to get my mind off our previous encounters and models from my past. "And considering it's been so long since you've golfed, I can show you some of my tried and true moves."

I wink at her and grab her hand, practically dragging her to get our clubs and balls while she giggles after me.

We decide on a medium course in the back of the lot, given the fact that Bella has the handicap here and also it seems to be more deserted than the other courses.

"All right, Mister Pouty Lips, let me see how it's done," Bella calls out, her hand waving me to the direction of the course and a grin gracing her beautiful face.

"Well Cupcake Girl, first you put your ball right here and line it up toward the windmill," I instruct, wiggling my ass a little as I bend down. Bella giggles at me from her perch on the bench next to the course.

"And then, with one good swing…" I look at the ball, concentrating on what I'm doing and where I want the ball to go and then swing. "You've got your ball on the pathway to a hole in one."

After watching my ball head right into the mouth of the windmill, I turn to the sound of Bella's clapping. I nod my head in thanks and give her the floor for her first shot.

"So, let me see if I get this right," Bella says with a smirk. "I place my ball here and then swing." She reaches down, gives her tight jeaned ass a shimmy and comes up ready to swing.

My mouth may have dropped open a bit. But it quickly turns into a small laugh as Bella's ball barely makes it toward the windmill.

"Try to hit it a little harder this time, babe," I coach, retrieving the ball and putting it back on the carpet.

Bella stands with more determination this time and sails the ball all the way down the path and into one of the side ramps.

She does a little fist pump of congratulations, and I sweep her into my arms for a hug. "Nice work," I quietly tell her and give her a kiss on the forehead.

We make our way to our golf balls and continue along down the course. Bella becomes increasingly more confident as we go, but she still lacks a little in the end result. Several times we both end up looking in the bushes for Bella's yellow ball.

On one such occasion, I notice we are a bit out of range of the course and take her in for a passionate kiss. Our hands roam over our clothes, mine revel in the warmth of the skin on her bare arms as I graze my fingers up and down them.

The nearby giggling brings us back to the present, and I nod as a family of four takes over our course. The parents call out their apologies as the young girls continue to snigger and are guided back on their way.

Bella hides her head in my chest, and we both burst out in laughter. "Guess we better get back on the path," she says, amused.

Our next course is a water one and I can just see where this is headed. Me, lying on the ground with my arm stuck in some mucky water. Great.

"Bella, let's see if you can keep this one on the course this time," I call out to her, surveying the land, or water, as the case may be.

"Maybe you should give me a private lesson then, Mister Pouty Lips," she murmurs seductively as she sidles alongside of me, her arm wrapping around my waist and her fingers tease my belt loops.

I give her hip a squeeze and as she jumps in surprise, I smack her ass and say, "Right this way, Cupcake Girl. It will be my pleasure."

"The first thing we need to work on is your stance." I take Bella's body and turn her toward the ball. I position myself behind her and wrap my arms around her body, resting my hands on top of hers.

Bella takes an intake of breath, and I move a little closer. I move her feet apart a bit with my own, widening her stance. She leans her body back and her ass is situated right over my dick. It's my turn to suck in a breath.

"Is this the proper stance?" Bella questions saucily and starts to wiggle her ass on my now growing erection.

"Yes, as a matter of fact it is. But if you don't cut that out we will never finish this course," I almost growl into her ear as I grind my hard on against her ass cheeks. If this place wasn't so family friendly I could take her right here. Right now. Going slow be damned. "And the private lessons will have to_ come_ to an end."

"I guess there's no need to pretend anymore, then." I can hear the smile in her voice more than I can see it. "Give me some room, please, Edward."

I back away confused as to what in the hell she is talking about and watch as she changes her stature immediately. Bella's back is straight, her eye on the ball. She takes a few practice swings and then hits the ball.

I stand there like an idiot gaping at her as the ball sails through the air and lands on the other side. Clearing the water completely.

"Close your mouth, Edward. It's not polite to stare." Bella turns and starts to walk the pathway to the hole, leaving me jogging to catch up after I hit my ball.

"But, how did you…" I can't even get out a complete sentence, my mind is in awe.

"I never said that I couldn't golf. Just that it's been a long time." Her eyes have a sly twinkle in them. "My dad has a thing for golf and would take me out miniature golfing when I was young."

I'm still shocked after how bad she had been playing but also a little turned on. "Damn, that was hot." It's all my brain can come up with at the moment. And it seems to do the trick.

Bella slowly comes closer to me but stops when our bodies are mere inches apart. "Hot, hmm? Well, there's more where that came from."

And once again I am standing there in shock as Bella swiftly moves on to the next course. This girl will be the death of me.

We finish playing out our holes, Bella's miraculous turnaround making the game that much quicker. By the time we are near the end, Bella is cocky as all get out about her game.

"Next time, we are keeping score, Cupcake Girl," I tell her competitively. I had decided to forego the scorecard when I thought she was inexperienced. Obviously, that is no longer the case.

"Next time, Mr. Pouty Lips?" she questions with a quirk of her eyebrow. "Who says there will be a next time?"

And before she has a chance to say anything more, I have her in my arms and attack her mouth with mine. All the pent up sexual tension mounts and we are both clawing at each other's bodies, craving the physical contact.

Something brings me back to our earlier kiss and reminds me, I am not willing to put on a show for the families. I slowly pull away and grin wickedly. "Oh, there will definitely be a next time, Cupcake Girl. I demand a rematch."

"How about we take this to the ball return? Maybe, make it a bit more interesting?" Bella taunts with a huge smirk.

"What do you have in mind?" I ask back, wondering if this is a good idea but unable to deny her whatever she asks of me.

"Hmmm." Bella taps her chin with her finger while she thinks. "If I get a hole in one, then you have to buy dessert. And I have a craving for some ice cream."

Bella gets a far off look in her eye for a moment, most likely dreaming of ice cream, before she continues. "And if you get a hole in one, I'll buy you some ice cream."

"Um, doesn't the winner usually get to pick their own prize?" I respond with a smirk of my own. "But that's fine. This time. And there is no way, no how, you are buying the dessert."

We saunter over to the ball return and stare at the menacingly low cage with a tiny hole for a hole in one. This is going to be difficult.

"Ladies, first," I say to her, a wicked glint gleaming in my eye. There's no way she can do this, and even if she does I still have a chance to redeem myself.

Bella places her ball in the center indention of the carpet and gets her stance ready, her eyes going back and forth from the ball to the hole.

She takes aim and gives it her all for her final swing of the night. The ball ricochets off the cage from the inside and then drops unceremoniously to the gaping hole at the bottom.

"Shoot," Bella calls out and turns to look at me, a bit defeated. "Your turn."

I give her hand a squeeze as I pass by her to hit my ball. There is no reason for me to even try, but I don't want Bella to feel like I'm taunting her.

Placing my ball down on the ground, I take a look at where I want the ball to go and swing. It slides smoothly in but is nowhere near the hole in one. Is it even possible to do?

"I guess the whole point of a bet was moot, huh?" Bella asks me as we walk away.

"No it wasn't," I answer, clasping her hand in my own as we walk. "Now I know how much you wanted ice cream."

Bella smiles up at me. "Yeah?"

"Yep, let's head back over to the dining room. I'm sure they have ice cream in there."

We walk hand in hand around the fun zone with our ice creams, enjoying the warm night air of Los Angeles. It feels perfectly right, sharing licks of each other's flavors and teasing little touches as we go.

"I've had a great time tonight, Bella." I squeeze her hand and lead her to the trash can to dispose of our napkins.

"Me too, Edward. Thank you so much, this was a lot of fun."

Bella's eyes are shining with happiness, and I lean down to give her a proper kiss. My tongue sweeps over her lips allowing me to taste the creamy confection of ice cream still lingering on her tongue. Bella tips her head back and allows me to deepen the kiss, which of course I do. I can only be so good tonight.

Slowly we pull away from each other, and I give her one more kiss on the forehead before I pull her into me, holding her tight for a moment.

"Ready for me to take you home?" I ask her, not ready at all but remembering the plan. It's getting to know each other and spend time together date night. "I want you to be refreshed for your busy work day tomorrow."

"Sounds good, it is getting late." And I can tell that Bella feels the same way I do. Neither of us truly ready for this date to end. Guess I did pretty well.

The ride home is quiet but neither of us can keep our hands off each other. Hands holding, fingers rubbing circles on thighs, squeezing fingers, hands in hair. It seems the passion from our first meeting is always at the surface, begging to be let out.

I pull up in front of Bella's house, ready to walk her to the door and say a proper goodnight like a gentleman. But before I can get that far, Bella undoes her seat belt and squeezes my thigh.

It turns all gentlemanly thoughts off and throws them out the window. My body lurches toward her and I take her neck in my hands, bringing her mouth quickly to mine. Our tongues immediately meet each other and fight for control. Both of us glad for the semi private shield of the car and the cover of darkness.

When our hands start roaming, hers in the hair at the nape of my neck and mine at the tiny piece of skin between the waistband of her jeans and her tank top, I lose it. I have no control over my body parts and my hand slides up farther under her top, eventually palming her breast over her bra.

Bella moans into my mouth, her back arching her body closer to mine. I take my other hand and place it on her back in an attempt to drag her closer to me.

Let's just say it doesn't work out so well. When Bella's hip hits the center console, and her head hits the roof of the car, all thoughts of making out are now lost.

"Shit, Bella. I'm so sorry." I take my hands and try to soothe her. There is no way that didn't hurt. I wasn't very gentle.

But my Cupcake Girl surprises me once again by bursting out in laughter. One hand on the top of her head, the other holding on to the head rest of my seat, laughter and tears both fill her face.

I can't help but laugh right along with her. "Let me walk you to your door before we cause any more bodily injuries."

And all Bella can do is nod her head, shoulders still bobbing up and down.

We walk to her door, once again hand in hand. Bella calms down as soon as we step on her front porch.

"This night has been absolutely perfect, Edward. Thanks again for everything."

"Even the bump on your head? You really should put some ice on that. I'm so sorry."

Before I can get any farther in my apology Bella reaches up and places a finger on my lips.

"I'm fine, Edward. It really wasn't that bad. Thank you for taking me out tonight. It's been a while since I've done this." She releases her finger from my lips and turns her eyes toward the concrete slab under her feet.

Carefully I lift up her face until her eyes meet mine. "It won't be that long again. I'm going to be terribly busy in the studio this week, putting the finishing touches on Rose's album, but I'll call you. We are going to do this again soon. And without the head injury next time."

I let my lips find hers once more and give her a slow, sensual kiss. Savoring every moment, every touch, and every taste; not knowing exactly when this will happen again. But I have no doubt I will make time for her very soon.

"Goodnight, Cupcake Girl," I say leaving one more chaste kiss. "We will talk soon."

Bella licks her lips and holds onto the door handle. "Night, Mr. Pouty Lips. Thanks again."

And with that, she turns and enters her house, leaving me standing on the porch wondering how I became so whipped.

* * *

**Can't wait to hear your thoughts on their date! And, I've been calling him Cupcakeward even though he's not the one making cupcakes. Does he need a new name or do you like it? And what about our Bella? Any thoughts on her name? Hit me up in the reviews!**


	6. The Visit

**A/N: I don't usually post whose POV is speaking in my stories, I hope they speak for themselves. But since this has been EPOV so far I thought I'd give you a heads up that it's changing. For the next four or so chapters it will be BPOV. Hope that clears up any confusion.**

**I love my Team Cupcake girls, MC and MrsRachaelM, for helping make this better!**

**And as always, I don't own Twilight but I do love me some cupcakes!**

* * *

The Visit

I can't help but smile and fish my phone out of my pocket every chance I get during the day.

_**Good Morning, Cupcake Girl. I miss you already. Have a great day!**_

And the smile is back.

"Just go already, Bella," Lauren orders me as she catches me ogling my text messages from Edward…again. "I'll be fine here, the lunch rush is over and the after work clients won't be here for hours."

She hands me the large, pink box and practically shoos me out the door. Lauren only knows the basics of my relationship with Edward. That he came here late Friday night, we happened to be at the same party that evening, and then he asked me out.

That's it. Nothing more. No torrid details about what may have happened at this very display case.

I can feel my face heat up at the thought. No one is going to know about that. Well, except Rose, and even she won't hear every little facet either.

Speaking of Rosalie, I decided I couldn't keep this secret from her any longer, being that she is working with Edward again this week, so I told her most of the story over the phone late last night. Plus, I really needed her advice. It has been way too long since I've done this dating thing.

Edward and I haven't discussed what our "dating" really means. He did say he wanted to see me again, so clinging to that hope I would think we are dating.

But boyfriend/girlfriend? And who is in the know? Those questions we haven't asked yet. Much less answered.

I knew there was no way I could talk to Alice about her brother. Heck, I don't even know if she's in on the newest development in her brother's life. She did text me the day after her birthday and thanked me for a wonderful evening.

It really should be me thanking _her_.

So, Alice was out and my only other friend that I could trust with this information was Rose. I swore her to secrecy in front of Edward, though. I didn't want him to think I was telling the world about our time together.

Which leads me back to her brilliant plan of visiting him today. I feel a bit self conscious about doing it. I mean, it's been one date and only half of a day since I've seen him. But he told me how busy he will be this week and I really want to help brighten his day.

Rose ensures me that it's foolproof. What with the whirlwind weekend we've already had, Rose practically has us engaged.

And I am so not ready for that. Even though the attraction is undeniable, I really need to take this slow. And so does Edward, whatever his past issues may be.

I take one more deep breath and square my shoulders, hoping Rose is right about this. I push open the large glass doors and hold tightly to my package.

As I enter the room I can't help smiling when I see the name EMC Recording Studios engraved on the front desk and thinking of the man behind it all.

"Good afternoon, can I help you?" a pleasant voice asks from behind the large, modern desk.

The young woman sitting there is gorgeous. Her long mahogany hair is pulled into a side pony tail at the base of her neck, bangs swept to the side as well. It's messy but purposely done. She has a tight, low scooped black top adorned with a sea foam green beaded necklace.

And of course, she has on the right amount of sultry yet subtle makeup to highlight the best features of her heart shaped face.

I absentmindedly brush off imaginary lint from my skinny jeans and tug a bit at my casual but slightly dressy blouse, regretting my choice of attire.

Reminding myself that I bake and decorate for a living, I ignore the twinge of doubt and answer the stunningly beautiful receptionist.

"I'm here to see Rosalie Hale," I reply, trying to keep the confident tone in my voice. "She's expecting me."

"And your name is?" she questions politely but a bit condescendingly, while eyeing my delivery and picking up the phone from the receiver.

"Bella Swan."

The phone call quick and efficient, she lets me know Rose will be out shortly. I take a seat in one of the stainless steel chairs in the front office and set the box of cupcakes on the chair next to me.

I survey the room and see similar touches that remind me of Edward's home. My guess would be that Mrs. Cullen decorated this space as well.

Waiting for Rosalie gives me more time to think, and I wonder if I shouldn't just leave these cupcakes at the front desk and ask her to deliver them to the staff.

Before I have the chance to do anything stupid, I hear Rose calling out my name. She rushes out of a door to the side of the desk and embraces me with an energetic hug.

The look on the receptionist's face has turned to one of disbelief but quickly changes when Rose turns to look at her.

"Thank you, Gianna. I'll take Bella from here." The fake smile on Gianna's face makes me laugh as I walk by and smile sweetly.

Rose walks me down the corridor and whispers in my ear, "This is going to be perfect. He's been smiling all day, which is unusual during this stage in the recording process. He's got it bad, girl."

She playfully nudges me with her shoulder and I smirk right back at her. "He's not the only one," I state with a sigh.

We come to a stop at a small wood door and Rose rests her hand on my forearm. "Edward's in here. You can do this, babe."

I nod tersely at her vote of confidence and swallow the nervous lump that is now lodged in my throat. Rose opens the door and practically pushes me in while closing the door behind us.

I'm not sure why I'm so nervous, we've had great chemistry so far. _Chemistry?_ I laugh to myself. I guess you could call it that.

What worries me most is I don't want to be a smothering girlfriend. Not that I technically am his girlfriend yet.

The room I find myself in seems to be some sort of control room. There are knobs, buttons, and lights on every surface.

But the most important thing is missing. No Edward.

I take a step further in and set the box of cupcakes on the counter next to me. When I look up into the large glass window separating this room from the next one, I see him.

Edward is walking around the small room whistling. No. Walking isn't the right word. More like bouncing.

He picks up a guitar and fiddles with some of the knobs at the end, plucking a few of the strings. From my limited knowledge, it appears he's tuning it. His long, dexterous fingers moving swiftly over the frets as the strong forearm of his right hand flexes with each strum. He then moves on to the next one as he sets each one back in its stand.

He looks amazing. All of the feelings come rushing back tenfold when I see him holding the guitar. What is it about a man with a musical instrument?

"I told you he has it bad," Rose tells me quietly, both of us watching Edward walk with a spring in his step. "I haven't seen him this smiley at work in a very long time. Actually, ever."

Rose flips a little switch and speaks into a nearby microphone that is attached to the enormous desk in front of us.

"Excuse me, Edward. But it seems you have a visitor."

Edward's head snaps up with a look that appears to be a controlled smile. Clearly he doesn't want to be bothered. This is a stupid idea.

All thoughts of uncertainty leave immediately when sees me and his face lights up like a kid in a candy store.

Or a cupcake shop. I snicker to myself.

Edward takes a couple of long strides and practically wrenches the door open that connects the two rooms.

"Bella?" he says incredulously but nervously, and I know the question he's really asking. "What are you doing here? Is everything all right?"

Yep. There it is.

He comes even closer to me until we are only inches apart and then remembers that we are not alone in this room.

Edward looks questioningly at both Rose and then myself.

"Well, I'm off to work on some arrangements with my vocalists. My job here is done. I'll see you two later." Rose waves and tries to keep her smirk to a minimum. Which she fails. She leaves the room with typical Rose-esque grace and shuts the door behind her.

The distance is closed instantaneously as Edward steps closer and wraps his arms around me.

A mumbled, "Surprise," is all I can get out. I'm too busy enjoying the touch and smell that is Edward.

He takes a tiny step back to look at me. "You came here to see me?"

The astonishment on his face is endearing.

"Yes," I answer him shyly. "Is that okay?"

"It's more than okay, Cupcake Girl." His hands encircle my waist once more and he kisses me lightly on top of my head. "Are those what I think they are?"

I giggle. This man is so adorable; I can't help messing with him. "Yes, those are cupcakes. I'm on my way to deliver them and thought I'd stop by."

"They're not for me?" he questions with that cutest, little pout ever.

"No, Mr. Pouty Lips, they are not for you." I'm trying so hard to pull this off but can't contain my laughter. "They are for your employees. I thought they may need them since they are under a lot of stress this week."

"_They_ are under a lot of stress this week?" His voice becomes an octave higher and his grip on me has now moved to my shoulders pushing me away. "What about me? I run this entire place and you are _my_ Cupcake Girl. I should get first dibs."

I place my hand on the side of his face and stroke his lightly stubbled jaw, reveling for a moment in his possessiveness. "Well, I guess I could let you have one."

I pat his face lightly with my hand then turn and walk toward the pink box. When I look back at him he is still standing there in shock, and I can't help laughing.

"Oh, come on. Did you really think I wouldn't give my favorite customer a taste test first?"

He stalks over to me with a determined but predatory look in his eyes.

"You're teasing me, Cupcake Girl?" His body is close and he backs us into the wall behind me, his arms firmly pressed next to my head. "You really shouldn't have done that."

Edward brings his face down to mine and my breathing instantly becomes rapid. The tension between us is sizzling palpably around us.

His mouth attacks my earlobe nipping and sucking, my body responds immediately. I slide my hands around his waist and up toward his broad shoulders, trying to bring him even closer.

Edward takes my head gently in his hands and brings our mouths together. Our tongues instantly find each other like they themselves have missed each other.

After a few glorious moments of making out, tongues tangles, limbs reaching and hearts pounding, Edward pulls away.

It's my turn to pout. "Now who's the tease?" I ask him saucily.

"That's your punishment. Now what's in the box?" he demands with a gleam in his eye. Edward reaches over to the box and starts tugging at the ribbon.

I playfully smack his hand away. "Let's leave that to the expert, shall we?"

Edward grins as he gestures with his hands for me to do the honors. I carefully undo the ribbon, leaving the ends resting on the desk and slowly lift the lid.

"These are Chocolate Espresso cupcakes," I say proudly, showing off my display of the small, coffee flavored, chocolate cakes with Mocha Buttercream frosting. A chocolate covered Espresso bean standing tall on the small dusting of cocoa powder on each one. "I thought you guys might need the extra pick me up."

"Bella, these look amazing and the smell…mmmm, I can't wait to try one." Edward leans in to grab a cupcake under the guise of a quick peck on the cheek.

But before he can get his hands around one the door is flung open with a bang.

"Hey, Edward." A tall, lanky young man flies in and looks around. Edward takes a step away from me and looks up at him. "We're ready for… Are those cupcakes?"

I giggle at the look of excitement on his face as he spies my goodies. This is why I do what I do.

"Yes, Jared. Those are cupcakes for the staff. Bella brought them." Both Jared and Edward look at me, one with shock and the other with pride. "Help yourself to one. And only one. Bella and I will take these to the kitchen."

"But aren't you going to stay and oversee the background vocals? You know we are one short since Makenna came down with laryngitis," Jared asks with a tone of surprise.

"Nope, I think you can handle that for now. I'll be in my office if you need anything."

And with that, Edward picks up the cupcake box and leads me out the door and to his office. We only stop to drop off the cupcakes on the way and let a few staff know they will be available there and for them to spread the word.

Edward motions for me to have a seat on a small couch in his office. I sit down on one end, tucking my feet up underneath me and he joins me moments later on the other side with one of my cupcakes in his hand.

He starts peeling off the wrapper and licks a bit of frosting off his long, pointer finger. I watch, mesmerized as his pink tongue darts out to remove the white topping. This man is going to kill me with the sensuality he oozes at the simplest tasks.

I squirm a bit in my seat, Edward oblivious to it all. He is only intent on his sugary snack. "Thank you for coming to see me, Bella. It was really sweet of you."

"So it was a good surprise?" I still need reassurance from him.

"Of course!" He exclaims as he leans over and presses his lips to mine in a quick kiss. "Even more so since you brought some of these." He holds up the cupcake and with a cock of his eyebrow takes a huge bite.

Between watching his mouth move and the sounds he's emitting I can't help but to attack him with my lips. I quickly leap up and straddle his lap, my mouth on his before he has even swallowed it all.

I pull back, not wanting to choke the man. But as soon as he can he pulls me to him with one hand and his lips are searching mine. My body reacts of its own accord, trying to relieve some of the friction and I grind myself onto his lap.

Edward's hand goes to my ass and squeezes it roughly. His other hand is resting against my back now, and I just hope the cupcake topping is pointing away from me.

"Mmmm, baby. You are amazing," Edward tells me through his kisses, and once again I'm not so sure if it's me or my cupcakes. But I would almost guarantee that it's a combination of the two.

I know we both said we wanted to take this slow but when I'm with him my libido has a mind of its own and I can't control it. I just want more of Edward.

Luckily, or unluckily depending on how you look at it, we are saved again. This time from a buzz on his intercom phone.

"Edward, I have Jimmy Riley on the phone for you," the pleasant voice of Gianna fills the room and breaks the lust induced fog that is penetrating it.

We pull away quickly, like teenagers who are caught making out by their parents. Edward sighs and replies to the disembodied voice, "Okay. Patch him through."

Before the phone rings, Edward apologizes and asks me to hang on for a few minutes. Apparently he doesn't think the phone call will last long.

Edward sets his partially eaten cupcake on his desk and takes a swig of some sort of liquid from the coffee mug nearby with a grimace. He then proceeds to answer the phone, as I take a look around the room.

Hung on the walls are some "gold records" and a few awards which are placed on floating shelves, along with some pictures of him with some of his artists. It's wonderful to meet a man that is so self-driven at such a young age. It gives me hope we can make this thing between us work somehow.

The part of the phone conversation I can hear, goes a little something like this:

"_Hey, Jimmy."_

"_Yep, I hear what you're saying."_

"_Yeeees."_

"_Okay, I understand."_

"_All right, I'll be there as soon as I can."_

Damn, that's not a good sign. For me anyway. But I will not be clingy. I am okay with him working and I have some work of my own to get back to as well.

Edward hangs up the phone with a heavy sigh. "I'm really sorry Bella, but I have to go. It was the Executive Producer I have a contract with from this new movie soundtrack

"Edward, it's okay." I walk over to him and place my hands on his shoulders, standing behind him. "I understand, and I just came by for a quick visit anyway."

I can feel the tension in his shoulders relax immediately with my words. He takes my hand and brings it to his mouth, laying a gentle kiss on my knuckles. My insides melt at the touch.

"Thank you for understanding, Bella. It really means a lot to me and thank you for everything you've done today."

"You are very welcome. And I'm sure someday you will have to return the favor. There are many nights I have store related things that will keep me occupied late into the night."

Quickly Edward spins his chair toward me and pulls me onto his lap for a hard, fast kiss. "I hate to run, but if I don't get my ass over there soon there will be hell to pay," he says when he's done.

I interrupt him with a quick kiss of my own. "It's fine. You go, I'm going to say goodbye to Rose real quick then head back to work. We'll talk soon."

Before we leave the desk, Edward grabs the half eaten cupcake and shoves the rest of it in his mouth. "Can't have this going to waste, can we?"

The grin and that cocky eyebrow make me want to lock him up in his office and feed him cupcakes then lick the icing off his lips all night. But I won't.

Edward walks me back to the Control Room but before he can go we both notice that Rose is in the other room singing.

"What the hell happened, man? I thought we were done with leads?" Mr. Pouty Lips practically growls. "I so don't need this right now."

Uh oh, the good mood seems to be quickly leaving. First with the phone call and now this.

"It's going to be fine, Edward," Jared reassures him. "The BGV's were off a bit without Makenna, so I asked Rose to step in and see if we could work out the levels."

Edward looks at him narrowly.

"We're cool, man. I promise."

The sigh from Edward is his only answer and then he looks at me. All traces of stress leave his face and I get a little shiver seeing him look at me like that.

"Are you okay here?" he asks me, motioning to the room. "You can wait for Rose in here if you want."

I nod my head. It will be fun seeing Rose in action. And I love this song of hers. Even though it's not on the album, she's sung it to me many times trying to work out the lyrics and tone of the song.

"Okay, I'll call you when I can." Edward leaves the room with a quick but discreet squeeze of my hand and a soft goodbye.

I guess I'm keeping our relationship quiet for a bit longer then. Soon we will need to talk about it, but I don't want to scare him away.

When Edward leaves the control room I hear Rose's voice through the sound system, "Swan, get your ass in this live room with me. Now. And Jared, give us a couple minutes and I'll start again."

I shake my head and chuckle at her. Jared shows me to the small door on the other side of the room and I cautiously step through.

The Live Room—as Rose calls it—is set up with a few microphones, a grand piano and the guitars Edward was tuning earlier. It feels so odd to be in here knowing this is where the magic happens.

Well, half of it anyway. I know there is a lot of work that goes on behind the scenes in the control room as well.

Before I know it, I'm enveloped in a bear-like Rose hug, with Rose whispering in my ear. "How'd it go? Did he like it?"

"Yes, he did. You are a genius, Rose."

"I knew it!" She practically shouts and we both look over to the glass window in guilt. Jared seems busy and unaware that we are talking about his boss' love life. "Now get over here and sing with me. It will be fun."

Rose, as you can tell, is very bossy. She gets me to do a lot of things I don't particularly want to do. But this one? No way, no how is she going to get me to sing in here. Especially with microphones and recording equipment.

"Uh, huh, Rose. Not gonna happen. I have to get back to Sparkles anyway."

"Oh, come on, Bella. It will be fun. It's not like he's going to record you. Jared will just record from my mic. And you have a great voice."

No matter how flattering it is to hear that from the uber-talented and awesome singer, Rosalie Hale, it still doesn't waylay my fears.

I'm a shower singer. An in your car singer. A dance around your living room in your underwear rocking out to the top of your lungs singer.

Not a recording artist by any means.

"No frickin way," I start to say but Rose interrupts me with her suave words and pouty lips.

What is it with all the pouty people I know?

"Please, Bella. I need to have someone sing with me so I can feel like a background singer and not the lead vocal. It would really help me out." Those big, sad eyes mixed with the lips are all it takes.

I can almost hear her saying, "I'll be your best friend" in that singsong voice you use as kids.

"Fine, Rose. But only one time." The giddy clapping and her jumping up and down are almost too much for me. But I'm sure Jared is enjoying the view of Rose's boobs doing a dance of their own. "But this is only to help you out."

"All right Jared, you heard the lady," Rose says into the center mic. "No recording. It will only be me on this take but I need her in my monitor."

"You got it, Rose." Jared takes his seat behind the glass and speaks into the table mic. "Just let me know when you ladies are ready."

I place my purse on the nearby piano bench and take a deep breath. This should be fun, Rose and I sing when we get together sometimes. I simply need to focus on that.

I walk over to the microphone next to Rose and she hands me a pair of headphones to wear. "Just follow my lead on the chorus. You've heard it enough times, right?"

I can't seem to get any words out and merely nod in reply, sliding the headphones over my ears and closing my eyes.

This will be so much easier if I pretend we are not inside a recording studio right now. Thank God Edward isn't here. I would _never_ do this if he was watching. That would be way too embarrassing.

After a few bars of the song I start to get a little more comfortable and open my eyes to look at Rose. She smiles at me in encouragement and turns her body so it's facing me.

I follow her lead and do the same and suddenly it's exactly like it always is with us. Light, carefree and fun. I get lost in the moment and really enjoy myself.

My thoughts take me back to Edward on the guitar. And for a moment I imagine him playing while I sing. I know that is not something I will ever be comfortable doing but the sensuality of it is there regardless.

The confidence Rose exudes brings me out of own comfort zone and I begin to let go. I sing my little heart out and I feel a bit of a loss when the song comes to a close.

"Thank you so much, Bella." Rose hugs me one more time. "That made it so much easier for me to feel the proper tones and levels. You are awesome."

I shyly try to get away from her oozing niceties, grab my purse and make my way back to the control room.

"Wow, you are really good," Jared gushes as we enter the room. Yeah, Rose is something else.

"Isn't she though?" Rose looks at Jared and then at me. "I try to tell her but she doesn't seem to believe me."

Wait a minute. They can't be talking about me, can they?

I look in shock from one and then to the other, coming to the realization that they _are_ talking about me.

"Man, you should really think about doing this professionally." Jared continues, and I can feel my cheeks flood with embarrassment. I'm sure they are only being nice.

"Uh, thanks but I think I'll stick with my forte. Cupcakes are more my gift."

"I'm not messing with you, girl. You have a really great voice. And I'm not just saying that, I hear a lot of singers. But your cupcakes are pretty amazing too. I ate two of them!"

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed them. But I really need to head back to the shop. Thanks Rose for letting me join you. That was fun."

I wave goodbye and walk slowly back to my shop. I still can't believe Rose talked me into singing. How does that girl, do it?

The rest of my afternoon flies by with the adrenaline rush I am soaring on. Between singing with Rose and surprising Edward, I feel really good.

Lauren is cleaning up the kitchen in the back as I work on the front of the shop, making sure everything is ready for our next day. We haven't officially closed yet but since our customer flow has finally slowed down, I bring out the broom and start sweeping up the table area in front.

The bell that sounds moments later startles me out of my memories of the day.

No.

No way.

This is not happening today.

I don't know if I can deal with him and his antics.

"Hey, Bells, I've missed you!" I shudder when I hear his voice; even the old nickname makes me cringe.

What is he doing here? And why the hell is he acting so nonchalant? _He missed me?! _He broke up with _me_!

"Jake, what the hell are you doing here?" I've had enough with the niceties and need to get straight to the point.

"Wow, nice greeting, Bells. I came to see you. To talk. It's been way too long since I've seen your pretty face."

I stare at him incredulously; I can't believe him!

"Talk, Jake? What do we have to talk about?" I'm starting to fume but my body is also reacting to him the way it used to. The way it remembers.

"I really need to speak to you. I miss you. Can we go somewhere to talk?"

"No, Jake. I think we were done talking when you dumped me." Why do his large, intense, brown eyes bring back so many memories? And not all of them bad, even after what happened.

Jake takes a step closer to me, but I step back.

"Please, baby, just give me a few minutes," he all but begs me. "Will you meet me at the Coffee Shop down the street after you close?"

All of our history comes rushing back and my mouth overrides my brain. "Fine. But only for a few minutes. One cup of coffee."

"Great, I'll wait for you there." Jake's smile goes all the way to his eyes at my acceptance and he bounds out the door like a new puppy.

I slump backwards in shock and my back hits the display case behind me.

It brings a newer memory to the forefront of my mind.

Damn.

Edward.

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun! Thoughts on the new visitor? Feel free to share in the reviews!**


	7. The Talk

**Thank you so much for your patience with this chapter. My health issues have taken a toll and unfortunately put Cupcake back farther than I would have liked. But it's here now, so enjoy!**

**Thanks to MC and MrsRachaelM for their love and care with my words. Their support means the world to me. **

**And hello to all of you lurkers and new reviewers! Who knew bringing Jake in would bring you out of lurkerdom?! I love it! Welcome.**

* * *

The Talk

I can't believe I agreed to this. What in the hell was I thinking?

Sitting in my car across the street from the coffee shop, I contemplate my choices. I really don't have a choice. I already agreed to meet him, and I'm not one to go back on my word.

However much I would like to.

I am scared to go in there and see what Jake has to say. Not that he can hurt me anymore than he already has. But I was surprised at all of the emotions that came to the surface when I saw him again.

It's been six years since I last saw Jacob Black. One would think that six years would be too long to still drudge up any feelings. But the problem is I don't have any other "real" boyfriend experience to compare it to.

Unless you count the one that started just a few days ago. But one physically charged night, one date and now one surprise visit isn't nearly enough to count as experience.

Or necessarily a boyfriend. We still haven't discussed that technicality.

Jacob and I met in college; I'm still not sure what he saw in me that first day. I was the one with my nose buried in a book at all times and he was the life of the party.

For me it was a no brainer. If a guy like that was interested in me I'd be an idiot not to take him up on the offer.

Jake was one of those "all around" guys. You know the kind that seems to belong in every group and everyone likes them? Especially the girls. He was funny and personable and had the looks to match. His tanned skin, broad shoulders, bright smile and twinkling eyes drew me in.

He was the sweetest boyfriend, always being chivalrous and taking me places. But that wasn't enough for me and got old fast. I would much rather have stayed home reading and studying, and eventually I used my job as an excuse not to go out.

I worked in a bookstore and loved the extra time it allowed me to read and study. I was much happier curled up on the couch, reading a book with Jake by my side studying than going out to party after party. I told him that they needed me to work longer hours there and it was taking away from my studying time.

I hated lying to him but he would not accept my excuses when I tried to bow out of his plans night after night. I loved him but I would much rather have had him alone than share him with others.

He was my first, not my first boyfriend. I had dated one other guy before but it wasn't for long and it wasn't intense. Not like it was with Jake. We had a passion when it came to each other, or at least Jake did. I thought I did, but looking back now I know that I was just excited to be involved with a man for the first time.

So Jake was the one I lost my virginity to. I gave it up willingly, caught up in the sweetness and passion that Jacob Black emitted with everything he did in his life.

It was going onto our second year together when Jake started working at a club that put me over the edge. Six months of him hanging out there even on his days off. It wasn't the lifestyle for me and I knew it.

I was just too afraid to let him go. Your first can have a very powerful hold on you. Besides, we had become best friends during our time together and loved the easy companionship that followed. But in the end, we were more like roommates than lovers.

Eventually, it was too much for Jake, as well. He wanted a girl that would be on his arm, gladly participating in the club life. I don't think he ever 'cheated' on me, all out with another woman, but I know he came close; that the temptation was there. He denied it, I trusted him, but I'd heard the stories and knew he was a flirt and reveled in female attention. I might not have been the party gal, but people talked. And I knew the ones that would tell me the truth.

It should have been an amicable breakup. Both of us knowing that it would never work out. That we wanted different things in life.

But Jacob Black hurt me with his words when he left me crying in my dorm room. He brought up all my insecurities that I'd battled for years and presented them on a platter with disdain and shining a harsh light on them, breaking my heart and my will.

I reverted even further into books and my studies, immersing my life into the fantasy of the characters that lived in them. I hardly ever went out, unless it was for school or work.

At first, reading was like manna from Heaven. Every book called to me and I was engrossed, but in the end it wasn't books that got me through one of the hardest times in my life.

At least, it wasn't only books. But one book in particular that changed my life.

I stumbled upon a cookbook that was primarily for baking and began making every recipe that caught my eye.

It was a lot of baking. So much so that I couldn't eat everything that I had in the dorm. Nor would I have wanted to.

My roommate, Lucy, encouraged me to give some away and it was then that both my culinary and outgoing personality grew.

The joy on my classmates' faces when I brought in a new treat, not only brightened my day, but spurred me on to bake more. I made new friends and found a passion I could see myself doing for the rest of my life.

I guess I owe Jacob Black more than I thought.

Looking across the street once again, I take a deep breath and open the car door. Let's get this over with.

The coffee shop is crowded with couples sharing quiet moments in hidden corners. Other tables filled with rambunctious friends chatting and catching up on times missed. The hustle and bustle of workers filling orders and putting money in the till. All of it floods my senses.

And then I see him.

Jake is sitting at a small table in the corner with two cups of coffee, one he is sipping on and the other can only be mine.

It irritates me that he ordered me a drink, even when I find out he remembered my favorite, after work drink.

Mocha Frappuccino with whipped cream and caramel drizzled on top. It's delicious but especially good on a hot evening like tonight.

I sit down mutely, trying to express to Jake the annoyance that I feel with only my body language.

Partially, I'm afraid of what my mouth may say if I do speak. The mixed feelings come rushing back as I see him sitting there, looking slightly smug, but also pretty gorgeous.

His tight, black V-neck tee accentuates his broad shoulders and his sun-kissed skin. My mind goes back to the days when he wasn't quite as toned but still looked like a GQ model.

"Bells, I'm really sorry for intruding like this," he begins and brings me back to the present. "I can see I haven't started out on the right foot. I'm sorry. I ordered your favorite drink as a peace offering."

He pushes the cold beverage closer to me and I place my hand around it but do not take a drink. I'm not quite ready for peace offerings yet. He has a whole lot more explaining to do.

I sigh heavily. "Jake, just spit it out. What do you want and why are you here now?"

"Bella, I've missed you. I've missed the way we were together. We really did make a great couple."

"Jake, you dumped me. Or did you forget? We weren't compatible enough to make it work. There were things in your life more important than me."

"I know Bells, and I am so sorry. Can we blame it on me being young and stupid?" he asks with a pleading look in his warm, brown eyes.

"We could Jake, but here's the thing. We _are_ different, and I am not the same girl anymore."

He interrupts me before I get the chance to finish. "I can see that. You look amazing; the years away from school have been good to you. When I saw you this weekend I couldn't believe it was really you. But there was no way I could forget you."

"What?" I sputter out, thankful that I hadn't taken a drink yet. "What do you mean, 'When you saw me'?"

My mind is on overdrive trying to remember running into Jake this weekend. But there is no way. I was either working or with Edward, and I'm pretty sure I'd remember running into my ex in any of those scenarios.

"At the club, on Saturday. You looked so carefree and sensual at the same time. It was everything I ever hoped we could have together. I couldn't believe that you were in my club."

The world is quickly spinning around me as I try to process all this new information. My brain is a whirl and my mouth is opened in a small gasp; my brows furrow in confusion.

"Wait a minute!" I cry out in disbelief. "_Your_ club? You own a club?"

"Well, actually I own more than just one club. But yes, Club Blaque is mine now. I bought it last year, renovated and renamed it. It's causing quite the stir in the club industry and I may just have my very own franchise coming soon."

I knew it was Jacob's dream to own his own business. I guess it shouldn't come as such a surprise to me that it ended up being a club. Or several clubs, as the case may be. He must really have enjoyed his work in college.

But back to the point. How the hell did Jake see me Saturday night? I sure as hell didn't see him!

"Okay, but how did you see me? I didn't see you there?" I am so confused with all of this. It's not helping me be very articulate.

"Well, um…" For the first time Jake seems a bit unsure of himself. Almost wary. "I saw you from my office on the second floor behind the VIP section. We have a one-way mirror up there so that we can keep an eye on our patrons."

Jake looks sheepish, as he should. I am in complete and utter shock.

"You were spying on me?" I practically yell at him and then remember our surroundings. Now I know why Jake wanted to meet in a public place. And it wasn't only to make me feel better about being with him.

What a jerk.

"I can explain, Bella, please. Just give me a chance." Jake reaches out his hand toward mine and I instantly pull away, clasping my hands in a fist on my lap. "I wasn't spying on you. Fuck, I didn't even know you were still living around here."

Jake takes his hand that's lying awkwardly on the table and pinches the bridge of his nose. I unclench my own hand and decide to hear him out. How could he have known I was going to be there? It wasn't like it was somewhere I hang out all the time.

Not that much has changed after all. I've traded books for cupcakes now and my social life is practically the same as it was when I was in college.

I nod in defeat and wave my hand slightly for him to continue. Words have escaped me.

"I was in my office working late, as usual," Jake continues but still looks cautious of my reaction. "I wasn't really paying any attention to the VIP section. I have a ton of paperwork to do if I'm serious about expanding into a franchise and was solely focused on that."

Jake takes a sip of his coffee and looks down at the table. The hurt puppy dog look would be endearing if I wasn't so pissed at him.

"Just tell me, Jake. And tell me the truth. I can take it," I say quietly, hoping that I will be able to handle it.

"Okay, I got a call that Rosalie Hale had shown up unexpectedly, and I was going to introduce myself and make sure that she had a good time and that she wasn't bothered. I like to take good care of my more "well-known" clients."

While Jacob is talking, I finally start in on my drink that has been oozing condensation since the moment I arrived. I take long pulls from the straw trying to keep my mouth and hands occupied so I don't interrupt more than I should.

"I heard she was in the VIP area, so I went to the window to take a look. Keep an eye out for her and all. I couldn't believe it when I saw you out there with her. I couldn't tear my eyes off you. The way you looked in that red dress, you were gorgeous."

Finally Jake looks intently into my eyes and I see the love he used to give me in them, mixed with a hint of lust.

I look away and take another drink, steeling myself for what is to come.

"So you saw me uninhibited and having fun. So what? That's not reason enough for you to come stalking me. I mean, how did you even find me today, Jake?"

"Look, Bella. It wasn't just that. You did look absolutely fabulous and you seemed so at ease in the club environment. It did make me think. But then when I saw you with _him_? The way he had his hands on you, the way your bodies moved with one another? I couldn't take it. I was jealous."

I stare at him, incredulous. Anger fuming from my bones.

But it seems that Jake wasn't finished yet.

"That's when I knew I still loved you. How could I feel jealous of some man I didn't even know, for touching you, if it wasn't love? I've been missing something these past few years and now I know it's you. You are the piece of my puzzle."

I just stare at him dumbfounded. If this is what he thinks love is, he has another thing coming.

"Are you kidding me right now, Jacob?" I ask him with a tone of menace. I can tell he's serious and I can't believe it. "Just because you got jealous, you think it's love? You're a guy. It's called lust."

I shake my head at him and push my chair from the table, ready to leave. I've heard enough. But Jake reaches out and grabs me by the wrist, forcing me to stay there.

The pointed look I give him is enough for him to let go. "Bella, please sit down. I'm sorry. This is coming out all wrong."

He's back to the puppy dog eyes again and he gestures to the chair I have partially vacated.

"Please sit down, Bells. I really just want to talk to you. Can we at least be friends?"

"Jake, I'm not so sure we can be friends anymore. I'm seeing someone."

Yeah, I know. I finally got my head and my mouth to work properly. Something I should have done before this conversation got way out of control.

"Is it that guy from the club? I get that, I do." When I don't answer him right away he continues anyway.

"But we had a great friendship and I really want that back. I miss you. I promise I won't ask for more but friends."

Before I can even answer him, Jake sets a business card on the table next to me and gets up to leave.

"Just promise me you'll think about it, okay? As friends, that's all I'm asking."

And with that he's gone. Leaving me sitting there mad, frustrated and completely confused. There is no way I'm starting a friendship with Jake again after all this time.

But there is a part of me, a deep hidden part that is creeping in remembering the good times. I shake my head of them and go home.

A hot shower is just what I need to clear away, not only the grime of the day but the thoughts swirling around in my head. I never imagined running into Jacob, let alone have him confess his undying love to me.

Los Angeles is a huge city and one that you can easily blend in to. Having ex-boyfriends you haven't seen for years turn up is possible, just not likely.

All thoughts of Jacob are pushed to the back of my mind as I slip on some comfy, black yoga pants and a bright pink wife beater and pull my hair up into a messy bun. I heat up some leftovers and settle in to watch the Food Network.

I may be a pretty decent baker but my cooking skills still leave a bit to be desired. And cooking for one hardly seems worth it. Most nights I microwave a dinner for one and call it a night. But watching the cooking shows on the Food Network inspire me that one day when I have someone to make a meal for, I might have some ideas to fall back on.

A few shows later I am at the sink rinsing my dishes and loading them into the dishwasher when my cell phone rings. I smile when I see the name.

Mr. Pouty Lips.

"Hello," I answer, my smile reaching from ear to ear. I wasn't sure if I would hear from him tonight, unsure of how long his meetings usually take.

"Hey, Cupcake Girl. I finished with my meeting and was wondering if I could stop by and see you tonight?"

My heart does a little pitter patter thinking how sweet he is. "Um, sure. When?"

I look down at my clothes and around my kitchen, trying to see everything that should be tidied before he comes.

"How about right now?" he asks, and I hear a knock at my door.

Shit. So much for tidying anything up. I hastily pull my hair out of its bun and try to make it look somewhat presentable.

But once I open the door and see him standing there, looking just as gorgeous as he did in his studio, all my insecurities fall away. I smile, taking in his disarrayed hair. The meeting must have been a bit stressful for him.

"Sorry, I should have given you more notice but I really wanted to see you," he tells me as he steps inside, his eyes sweeping over my body. "You look great."

Before I have the chance to dispute that fact, his lips are on mine in a warm and sensual welcome. My mind loses all thought as my lips meld with his and my arms wrap around his neck pulling him closer.

Edward pulls away after a moment, leaving me breathless and he plants a small, chaste kiss on my nose.

We stand there smiling at each other before I realize that we are still standing in my entryway and I invite him to the couch.

After grabbing Edward a beer from my fridge and pouring myself my second glass of wine for the evening, I settle in on the couch across from him. My feet are tucked up comfortably underneath me and it reminds me of our earlier time in his office today.

It seems like this afternoon was a lifetime away. Bringing Edward and his staff cupcakes, making out like teenagers in his office, and then singing with Rose in Edward's studio.

"Hey," comes the quiet and seductive voice of Edward breaking through my thoughts. "You're too far away."

I look up at his soft, mossy eyes and sidle my way up to him, placing my glass within arm's reach on the coffee table. I lean my back on to his chest and start to relax into him as his arms circle around me.

Edward takes a deep breath and rubs his calloused fingers up and down my arms. "Bella," he begins and I can feel something tighten in his body. "I wanted to come over here to tonight to talk to you in person."

My entire body tenses at his words and my heart rate spikes. All my insecurities heightened since my encounter with Jacob and my brain goes into overdrive.

I make a small nod of my head, telling myself to be brave. I haven't known Edward long enough for this to hurt.

I know it's a lie. And I don't know how much my heart can take.

My immediate reaction brings a groan from Edward and he pulls my body around so that I am facing him.

"Shit. That didn't come out right," he rushes through the words before my brain can catch up. "I just meant that I wanted to see you before I leave."

The tears start to well up despite my battle to hold them back.

"No, Bella. Fuck. I'm really messing this up. I have to go to New York on business for a couple days and wanted to tell you face to face. To see you before I leave in the morning."

He takes the pad of his thumb and brushes away the tear that has made its way down my cheek. His hands once again caress my arms. As clarity dawns on me, a sheepish grin graces my face and I feel like a fool.

I blame it on the alcohol and the emotional roller coaster of a day.

"I'm sorry," I whisper without looking at him. "It's been a long day."

Edward pulls me against his hardened chest and holds me close. He lays a kiss on top of my head and runs his hands soothingly down my hair.

"There's no need for you to apologize, Bella. I should have thought out my words beforehand. But this is all new to me, as well."

We sit there holding onto each other for a few minutes, relishing the closeness and I am thankful that I jumped to the wrong conclusion.

After a few moments, I pull away and look into Edward's eyes. They are filled with contentment but also with a twinge of sadness. "How long will you be gone?"

He brings his hand up to cup my face and quietly answers, "I should be back on Thursday, if all goes well. The Executive Producer wants me to go to New York and see the set. Get an overall feel for the movie before we start on the soundtrack."

I nod my head sagely, listening intently to this new world that he is sharing with me. "Sounds exciting. Have you done this many times?"

"Nope, this is my first foray into the soundtrack realm. So I really want to make sure it gets done right. I also have to meet Collin Brady and help him with the finishing touches on his composition for the soundtrack."

"Collin Brady, the actor?" I ask him, my eyes widen in surprise.

"Yes, he's going to be featured on the album for the very first time. He's actually a great musician but hasn't had much time to hone that skill yet. Being on set has made it a bit more difficult for him, and I hope to help him tie up the loose ends."

"I had no idea he was a musician, too. How multi-talented he is!"

Edward's eyes squint at me with a bit of scrutiny, making me blush. "Do you have a little crush on him, huh, Cupcake Girl?" Edward asks me and the intensity in his eyes is too much for me.

I look away for a second, and Edward grips my shoulders; my eyes snap up at him in concern, but all I see now is a twinkle in his eye.

"Come on, Cupcake Girl. Tell me what it is about Collin Brady that's making you blush."

I shake my head in disbelief, but Edward takes it as a denial. His arms push my shoulders down toward the couch and his fingers slide down to where my tank top has ridden up. The bare skin that is exposed is like a beacon to him and he places his fingers there in a threatening manner.

"Oh, you're going to tell me even if I have to tickle it out of you." I giggle at his playful jealousy and try to push him away.

"Edward, he's just an actor," I start, and his hands creep closer, almost touching but not quite, and I can feel the electricity singe between us.

He quirks his eyebrow at me in disbelief. "Just an actor?" he questions me. "He's pretty good looking."

I accept his taunt and decide to play back. "Well, I'd say he's a little more than 'pretty good looking,' I tell him with a smile. "He's pretty gorgeous."

The look on Edward's face is priceless and for a moment I lay there in triumph. That is, until he mercilessly starts attacking my sides with his long fingers.

"Oh, you're going to pay for that," he growls and attacks both of my sides until I can't see, tears of laughter streaming down my face.

"Okay, okay. I give." I try to raise my hands in a gesture of surrender, but Edward is still tickling anything within reach. "He's definitely not as good looking as you."

The hands stop their unrelenting fight as Edward's lips crash into mine. His hands become softer but still not very tender as they roughly slide up under my shirt. Both his hands and mouth claiming mine in an act of possessiveness.

I give in easily and as my own hands are now free I bring them up to his back, caressing him as he attacks my breast. I moan into his mouth and can feel my body letting go.

All of the tension from the day is waiting for its release and my body can't help but to start rubbing up against him, creating the friction that it craves.

Edward groans at my movements and tears his mouth away from mine. He kisses relentlessly across my jaw and under my ear, taking my lobe into his mouth and sucking it in.

He's hit the sweet spot and my body arches up into his. But before I can truly appreciate it, he moves lower. Nipping and kissing my neck until his mouth is on my breast. My tank top is now up to my neck and his hands are moving lower to the place that is practically aching for him.

His long fingers slide under the waistband of my pants and my whole body tingles in anticipation. Our mouths are back to kissing and there is nothing gentle about it. Teeth clash, tongues collide. It's almost like both of us are staking a claim on each other before he leaves.

My hands move of their own volition, as do my hips. I raise my hips slightly in hopes that Edward will get the hint and my fingers move to the waistband of his jeans.

I am not sure what makes me so brazen when I'm with Edward, but I need him inside me now and am giving him all the unspoken signals.

Edward lets out a hiss as my fingers reach the top button of his jeans and graze his clothed-covered erection. I'm surprised when he grabs my hand and holds it tightly over my head. But it's hot as hell, so I don't mind waiting.

My breath hitches, though, and my heart rate spikes. Suddenly Edward stills, he lets out an agonizing sound and looks me in the eyes.

For a split second I see what looks like pain but then just as fast it's gone and his mouth is laying gentle kisses on my swollen lips. The look of pain, all but forgotten.

Edward pulls away slightly and he looks down lovingly into my eyes, his forehead resting on mine. "I'm so sorry, Bella. I have to go. My flight is really early in the morning and I still have to pack."

I try to mask the confusion and sadness that I'm sure is pouring out on my face. Obviously, I fail as I hear Edward's next words.

"I hate to leave you like this, I really do. But I want to do this right, Bella, and me leaving straight after is not what I want to happen."

He smiles a sad smile, and I return a shy one of my own. "It's okay, I understand."

I slowly start to sit up and straighten my clothes and hair back into a more modest appearance. Edward leans in and kisses me one more time on the lips. It's strong and hard, but also quick, as well.

"I'm gonna miss you," he tells me quietly, and I murmur in agreement.

My mind and body is still pulsing from the previous adrenalin rush and I can't quite think clear enough to respond.

I finally get enough of my wits together to walk him to the door and we kiss goodbye. This time much sweeter as his lips linger on mine. I revel in the touch and as I watch him walk down the path I place my fingers to my lips.

I'm going to cherish that kiss the entire time he is gone.

* * *

**I'm very interested to hear your thoughts on this chapter, so fire away in the reviews. Free Collin Brady autographs for all who review!**

**And don't forget to check out my facebook group for teasers and pics! Head to my profile for the link.**


	8. The Past, Present and Future

**Things are moving right along with this little story. Thanks for joining me! **

**Just a few quick notes. These two met on a Friday and it is now Monday night, not much time has passed but so many things have happened. Also Collin Brady, the actor, is a fictional character. He looks a lot like Colin Firth, hehe. And lastly, don't forget to sign in when you review so I can respond back! **

**Thanks to my Cupcake Team! Midnight Cougar and MrsRachaelM use their valuable time to make this story better and I appreciate it so very much!**

* * *

The Past, Present and Future

I lean against the door for a few minutes, trying to get my mind on sleeping so I can be ready for tomorrow's work day. And not on libido that is still raging within after Edward left so suddenly from our steamy, unfulfilled make out session on the couch.

I wash my face and brush my teeth, hoping to cool the persistent fire that is left burning in my core. I lay out my clothing and set the alarm for the morning that will be here all too soon. All the while trying to ignore the memory of Edward's body pressed up against mine.

Once I snuggle in my bed I know it's a lost cause. All I can think of is his lips on mine. His hot breath covering my breasts and his warm, wet tongue on my hardened nipples.

My body immediately perks up again at the thoughts and I let my hands roam of their own accord, envisioning his long, lean fingers instead.

I trail my hands to my breasts, kneading them, pinching and twisting the nipples. I imagine his luscious lips trailing kisses down my neck and onto my breasts. My body starts to arch seeking the friction that is no longer there.

One hand glides down toward my stomach, slowly almost painfully as I remember the rough hands that had been there earlier. I slip them into the waistband of my panties and recall Edward's talented fingers from our first introduction.

It is no surprise to me how wet I am, my fingers slipping inside seamlessly. The smell of Edward still lingers on my tank top and floods my senses even more. My finger easily finds my clit and starts rubbing it quickly. Years of practice, combined with the new Edward encounters, making it for a heady experience.

I moan at the contact, hearing the masculine groans of earlier in my mind. I can practically feel Edward's hardened length rubbing up against me as my body takes over my brain.

It's like he is still here with me, in my bed, grasping the sheets. I can imagine his bare back as the muscles ripple under my hands with every thrust. My hips reach out to his unseen ones and a light sheen of sweat covers my brow.

Overcome with my own ministrations and an over active imagination, my orgasm seizes my insides. Each wave sending shocks through my body in a delicious release.

Finally, I am able to sleep, soundly and peacefully.

Tuesday morning dawns bright and early. I stretch lazily, feeling very well rested as I reach over to turn off my alarm clock. The release of tension from the night before the perfect cure for the lack of sex when Edward left me.

I know Edward implied that he wanted our first time to be special and not rushed, but I have a nagging feeling that it wasn't the only reason he stopped us last night.

Brushing away my insecurities, as I'm sure that's all it is, I get ready for the day and head to Sparkles to open the shop.

The morning flies by quickly with small orders here and there to get us through. I smile when I see the text from Edward, letting me know he arrived safely in New York. It helps appease my earlier doubts and my thoughts on his well-being. Now I can truly focus on the work at hand.

The middle of the week isn't usually very busy for us at Sparkles, so I go in the back room and work on inventory and financial paperwork. There are a ton of things that get overlooked during the weekends and this one was even worse considering my mind was occupied with Pouty Lips for most of it.

Immersed in my work, my eyes straining from the glow of the computer screen; I finally decide to stretch my fingers and take a break. I lean back into my office chair, rubbing my eyes and stretching my arms out over my head.

And that's when I hear it.

The low, happy chuckle I know so well.

It can't be.

I stand from my desk and swiftly take a few steps toward the door of my office in the back. I stop and listen to make certain.

"Well, that sounds great Lauren. I can't wait to try it," the voice is saying, and I hear a little giggle escape from Lauren in return.

"Why don't you just have a seat and I'll bring a fresh one out to you."

Taking a deep breath and running my fingers through my hair, I walk out into the shop. I square my shoulders in an attempt to muster the confidence that is rapidly leaving my body.

Yes, there he is; looking pretty darn gorgeous in a collared shirt and his signature leather jacket. I guess some things don't change.

"Hello, Jake." My voice is clipped as I make my way over to his table. "Back again so soon?"

I try to keep the sarcasm from my voice but to no avail. Jake's body tenses when he hears my tone but he hurriedly tries to appear nonchalant.

"Hey, Bells. I thought I would come back and actually try your goods this time. You know, see what my friend is cooking these days?"

There is a twinkle in his eyes, but knowing him the way I do, I can tell it's forced. He's trying hard to make this work.

I decide to throw the poor guy a bone. After all, he hasn't done any harm yet and I'm in a better place than I was when he broke my heart years ago.

I remind myself that I am a strong, independent, career driven woman, and it doesn't matter what Jake said to me in the past. I've changed and he may have as well.

"So what are you having?" I ask him, waving toward the cupcakes next to the table and taking a seat across from him. I'm curious to see what item he has chosen. It usually is a good indicator of one's personality.

Jake looks a little shocked at my friendliness, and I can't really blame him after yesterday.

"Oh, um. I ordered the Snickers," he replies, one eyebrow partially raised in confusion.

Before either of us can say another word, Lauren comes over with Jake's cupcake on a small plate. She sets it on the table along with a napkin, fork and a small water bottle. She's really going all out for him.

"Here you go," she says sweetly and almost swoons when Jake flashes her his signature smile. I try to contain my eye rolling to a minimum. I can see Jake's still got the charm; even Lauren, with a dedicated boyfriend, isn't immune.

Jake nods his thanks and begins to dig in to one of our customers' most favorite cupcakes. It's a buttermilk based cake, filled with cream cheese. Little bits of crushed Snickers are mixed into the batter for added flavor throughout. Jake takes the piece of candy that garnishes the top and licks the cream cheese frosting and chocolate drizzle off it, placing the entire piece in his mouth.

But I have no lust filled feelings coursing through me watching the display. Maybe because I know choosing that type of cupcake is a safe bet. It's not daring or adventurous and it belies the true characteristics that Jake hides. He may come across as Mr. Big Shot Club Owner, but deep down there's an insecurity lying under the surface.

Or maybe it's the fact I have indeed moved on from my Jacob induced lust over the past few years. And the fire Edward has ignited last weekend is brighter than I ever would have thought for such a short time.

"Mmmm, this is really fantastic Bella," Jake tells me through a mouthful of food. "You are an amazing baker."

It takes everything in me not to correct him that I'm a pastry chef and just take the compliment as it is.

"Thanks, Jake. I really love what I do."

After several minutes of polite conversation I begin to feel more comfortable with Jake. We talk about our business ventures and fill each other in on mutual friends that we haven't kept in contact with over the years.

It becomes so easy that I forget about the past. Maybe we can do this friendship thing, after all? It's what we always did best, be friends.

Deep down I know it most likely won't be that simple. I mean, I do remember Jake's words from yesterday. I know he wants more. But I also know I don't have more to give him. I'll just have to go into this with both eyes wide open, making sure to keep Jake on the friendship side.

When the shop begins to fill up with the lunchtime rush, Jake makes his goodbyes and we end our time with an awkward hug. Neither of us knowing how to say goodbye. I promise to keep in touch and head back behind the counter to help Lauren ring up our customers.

The rest of the day goes by smoothly and I settle in at home for some veg time in front of the television. It's nice to put your feet up at the end of a busy day and just relax.

My smile can't get any wider when my phone rings shortly after I get comfy on the couch.

"Hello," I answer, trying to be calm but the giddiness at hearing his voice keeps me from succeeding.

"Hey, Cupcake Girl. How was your day?"

That's all it takes to make my girlie bits tingle. Knowing this man cares about me enough to listen to me drone on about cupcakes and silly clientele stories, makes me like him even more.

We swap stories of our day and Edward tells me about New York and the film set he's visiting.

"So I met with Collin Brady today," he tells me, and I can just picture the smirk on his face. "Is there anything you want me to tell him? Maybe get his autograph for you?"

"Very funny," I reply back but can't help giggling. This jealous man is too much. "But I wouldn't mind hearing an early sample of his song."

Hey, I figure it doesn't hurt to ask. I am curious to see what Collin's music is like. Plus, with Mr. Pouty Lips adding his special touch, I'm sure it will be even better.

"That might be able to be arranged," Edward replies easily. "For a price."

The chuckle I hear on the line is so darn cute. I can't wait for him to get back so I can hear it in person.

Yeah, I know he's only been gone a day, but since we have spent almost every day that we've known each other together, I feel the loss immensely.

"What's the price, then?" I taunt him back.

"Hmmmm, I think that will have to be given in person. And it's going to be a pretty high fee." The teasing banter is evident in his tone, and I can picture his eyes twinkle with mirth.

"Edward Cullen," I tease back haughtily. "Are you trying to proposition me for sex?"

The spluttering on the other end of the phone is so adorable, but before I can even let out a small chuckle, Edward becomes very coherent.

"Shit, no. Bella, I'm so sorry. I did not mean that…at all. I'm really not that much of a douche. I'm really sorry."

As soon as I can get a word in edgewise, I stop his incessant ramblings.

"Edward, it's okay. I was just teasing you!"

I hear a long breath escape him and start to feel bad for my wit. I am so confused. I thought it was obvious we were joking with each other.

The conversation becomes stilted and ends shortly after. Both of us feeling the awkwardness seeping through.

As I hang up my phone I sit there pondering our conversation, thinking of the moment when we seemed to go off track.

And then it hits me like a ton of bricks, as I recall our conversation on Friday night at Edward's home. He wanted to tell me about his past but before he could tell me much I silenced him.

I do know from that discussion he has a reputation, but Edward also said he never slept with any of those women. My brow crinkles in confusion. Is that why he wouldn't take our relationship to the next level the other night? Is he a virgin?

That seems highly doubtful from the talent he displayed on my cupcake display case. I can feel my cheeks heat up at the memory.

So then what is it that is making Edward pull away? It obviously has something to do with sex. Unless of course, it's just me.

The thoughts are swirling around my brain, bringing all my insecurities to the forefront for the second time this week. I try to push them aside, reminding myself of the strong physical reaction both Edward and I seemed to have to each other this weekend.

I guess this is something only Edward can truly answer. But I'm not going to push him, he clearly needs some time and there is nothing I can do right now, anyway. This is not a conversation I want to have over the phone.

Getting ready for bed, I think about the good times Edward and I have shared. And the smile is back on my face.

Work passes by in a blur the next day. Once I get a text from Edward saying he's going to be too busy and won't be able to call me later, I start to panic.

This can't be good. I run over all the times we have had in my head. I try to recall every conversation, especially the one from the night before.

I remind myself that we have only dated once, maybe twice if you count Alice's birthday party.

Distractedly, I go about the rest of my day, hoping I don't mess up too many orders. Lauren can tell there is something on my mind, but I don't want to talk about it.

At least not with her.

Before I leave the shop for the night, I know exactly who I need to talk to. Well, besides the one man I can't speak with, as much as I'd like to.

Rose answers her phone and promises to meet me at my place with pizza and wine as soon as she can.

I'm pacing my small cottage as I wait for her. More thoughts swirling in my head.

Edward said he dated a ton, but that none of them meant anything. Maybe he's afraid of commitment?

But I haven't been too clingy; at least I don't think so. He's seemed just as interested as me. He was the one who surprised me at my place the night things starting going downhill.

Before my thoughts can run any more rampant, Rose arrives. My knight in shining armor. Or more accurate, my best friend with food and alcohol.

We situate ourselves on the now tainted couch with plates of pizza and a glass of red wine each. The bottle easily accessible for future refills.

Digging in to our pizza, we both sit in silence for a few minutes, and I am so thankful Rose is here. I feel calmer already with her around.

See? This is why I didn't call Alice. That girl is way too dramatic in these kinds of situations. Besides the fact this is about her brother.

And yes, I know Alice may have some deeper insight into Edward's mind, but I need to hear that from him.

"Okay," Rose finally speaks, stirring me out of my musings. "Why don't you fill me in on what's happened since I last saw you at EMC. You guys looked pretty happy together then."

I nod my head and slowly chew my bite of food, swallowing mechanically. I tell Rose about my and Edward's make out session in his office.

She may have gagged a bit at that. But I think deep down she really is happy for me, even knowing she's sat on that same couch in his office.

Then I tell her about Jake and his "wanting more." That didn't go over very well.

"Are you kidding me, Bella?! That guy only wants one thing and that is to get into your pants. You cannot let him ruin what you and Edward have together."

Rose is indignant, and I sigh in return. "Well, there might not be anything for him to ruin anyway with the way things are going now."

I look into my almost empty wine glass and run my finger around the rim. I can't even chance a look at Rose as I feel the tears starting to well up in my eyes.

Rose quickly puts her glass and plate down and is scooting closer to me.

"Hey," she says as she puts a finger under my chin, forcing me to look at her. The tears start to slide out. "You don't know that yet. There could be a very good reason to the way he's acting."

I nod silently but not really believing. It seems like this weekend was too good to be true.

Hurriedly, I recount our last night together and the phone call from earlier in the day. Rose says nothing, just listening while I get the whole story out.

When I finish, Rose finally speaks, more vehemently this time. "I have never seen that man look anywhere near as happy as he did this week. And the look on his face? I have never seen that before, either."

My eyes widen at her admission and I let her words sink in to my rebelling brain.

"Bella," and now it is Rose's turn to sigh, "I've known that man longer than I've known you. This is not some fling to him. But I do think it is something he hasn't had in a long time. And maybe it scares him a bit."

Edward, scared? He always seems so strong and sure. It seems unbelievable to me. But Rose is right; she's been working with Edward a long time. She knows a bit more about the man than I do.

"So you're telling me not to freak out just yet?" I ask her, my lips starting to twist up in a small grin.

"Don't freak out. Wait for him to talk to you and give him the benefit of the doubt." Rose seems so sure of all this. And it does make sense. It's what I've known in my head this whole time but my heart was afraid to let in.

I don't want to get hurt again. I let out a deep breath, knowing there is one more thing I need to tell Rose.

"Um, Rose," I mumble, knowing full well she isn't going to like this. "Jake came by the shop yesterday to buy some cupcakes and I really think we can do this friendship thing."

Rose's eyebrows shoot up to her forehead for a second until she composes herself. But her next look isn't much better, the one eyebrow arch. I feel myself cower under it.

"Bella," she warns. "I know how much that guy messed you up before. I've seen the box of keepsakes you keep under you bed."

Rose stops suddenly. "Do you still have it?"

Right now I'm wishing the couch will swallow me up. I so don't want to go there with Rose.

"You do!" She practically yells at me and jumps off the couch. "We need to take care of this right here and now. It's time you started savoring your new memories."

And with that, Rose is stalking in to my bedroom like a woman on a mission. I am not going to get out of this.

Whatever _this_ might be.

Reluctantly, I trudge to my room. I can't stifle the laugh that tries to escape me as I see Rose's perky ass wiggling around next to my bed. The rest of her body is hidden underneath as she reaches for what I can only assume is "The Box."

I'm not really sure why she's making such a big deal about this. I mean, doesn't everyone keep a box of keepsakes from their old boyfriends?

Or boyfriend, as the case may be.

It's not my fault Jake is the only real important relationship I've had. Okay, maybe it is. But what's wrong with that?

I'm twenty-seven years old and only had one serious relationship. I'm picky, what can I say. And not a slut, although my actions earlier this week may beg to differ. But come on, Edward licking his frosting covered fingers would make any girl throw caution to the wind.

Especially a girl that's been pretty much single for the last six years. Because, let's face it, dating every now and then does not keep a girl satisfied. If you know what I mean.

"Aha!" Rose yells from under the bed and pulls out "The Box." She blows some dust off the cover and smiles triumphantly at me.

I cringe and wonder just what this girl has in mind.

"Bella, it's time to let these memories go. You told me yourself, you don't have any more feelings for Jake. So let's move forward and get rid of these."

I nod in defeat, knowing she's right. But why does it feel so difficult to do? And I haven't even opened the box yet.

"So, what do you have in mind?" I ask her quietly. It's not like I hate the guy anymore, this doesn't need to be a male bashing session. I just need to put the past behind me.

That I can do.

I think.

"Well, I really want to burn them or something dramatic. But I've watched that _Friends_ episode and know what a bad idea it can be, so maybe we better not."

Rose certainly does know how to make me laugh, even when I'm feeling down. You gotta love it when _Friends _is your go-to source!

Giggling, I retort back, "But at least we'd have some hot firefighters here, right?"

"With our luck we'd get the old, married ones," Rose says laughing with me. "But seriously, why don't you just look through it and then we will toss them in the trash. You won't go back out there and dig them out later, will you? Do I have to take them to _my_ trash?"

Rose cocks her eyebrow at me, and I shake my head vehemently. "No, I'm ready for this. It's time to move on."

Both of us are now sitting cross-legged on the carpet next to my bed, as Rose nudges the dreaded box toward me with an encouraging smile.

Taking a deep breath, I grab hold of the box and bring it to me. This should be easy, I can do this. I haven't even looked in this box in ages.

But as I take the lid off and look down at the contents inside, the emotions come rushing back.

Inside is a perfect seashell from my and Jake's first date. I hold it in my hand as my fingers glide gently over its bumpy ridges. The tears start to well up again as the good memories flood in.

I try not to blink and allow the tears to escape, setting the seashell on the floor next to me. A pair of chopsticks is next, a souvenir from our date at the Chinese restaurant the night of our first kiss.

The tears cannot be held back now as I place the chopsticks next to the seashell. Rose stands up and squeezes my shoulder in support, graciously giving me a few moments to myself.

The next item I see brings back some not-so-good memories, as well. A bottle cap from the first club Jake took me to. Yes, that night was magical and at the time I really wanted to keep its memory. But looking back now, at all the fights that nightclubs caused us, I wish I had never kept it.

Quickly I go through the rest of the items, taking the good with the bad. I know no relationship will be perfect but I also know I want more than what Jake and I had.

We weren't meant to be, and I'm ready to find someone who is meant for me. And that somebody may just be a man who is a little confused about our whirlwind weekend.

I know it's nothing I've ever experienced before and it is a bit crazy.

"Hey, are you doing okay?" Rose asks as she sets a trash bag next to me. She takes a seat by my side and gives my shoulders a hug.

Leaning my head and resting it on her shoulder, I sniff and wipe away my tears.

"I will be," I answer her; my voice firmer than it was before. "Thank you for doing this with me. I needed it, whether I knew it or not."

"That's what friends are for, giving you a swift kick in the ass when you need it." Rose chuckles and rests her head on top of mine. "Now enough with the soppy, let's move on to the fun."

"I'm all for that!"

Within minutes we have the entire contents of "The Box" emptied into the trash bag and taken outside to the large trash bins. I dust my hands of it all, feeling accomplished and cleansed. Ready to take on the future.

We grab our bottle of wine and enjoy the warm Los Angeles weather. Sipping our drinks and chatting while looking at the amazing view of the Hollywood Hills that my backyard is privy to.

I am so lucky to have a friend like Rose, this cute, little home with a terrific view and a fabulous man that I'm dating. Or have been on a date with.

Whatever. I'm not going to let it bother me, just going to take it as it comes.

"Bella, since you are moving forward and all, there's something else I need to ask you." Rose has her eyes glued firmly to her wine glass and I know I'm in trouble. What more does this woman think I need to do?

"Go on," I sigh, waving my hand for her to continue. "You better just get it all out now."

People say Alice always gets what she wants, but Rose can be very, um, persuasive. I can't even imagine how these two are going to remain friends. Let alone working together on Rose's clothing for her album and tour. I shake my head in amazement and wish them the best.

Rose's stuttering interrupts my thoughts and I look at her shocked. I can't recall I time where Rose seemed so ineloquent.

"Um, well. It's about my album," she starts finally, and then seems to remember her courage and spits it out. "I want you to be one of my background vocals on it."

I stare at her incredulously, thinking that she must have had too much wine. How else does she think this would be a good idea?

"Are you freaking kidding me right now, Rose?" I all but yell, sitting up in my patio chair to make my point even clearer. "I am not a singer. Nobody wants to hear that. You're lucky I even sang with you at all."

"Well, that's where you're wrong, my dear. Jared thought you sounded so good he recorded it so he could play it back for me. And girl, you rocked it."

"He recorded it?!"

And now I'm shrieking. There is no way I would have done that if I thought someone would record it. I guess I'm pretty dumb. I figured me asking someone not to record meant they wouldn't. I hide my face in my hands. I don't know if I'm more angry or humiliated.

Once again I feel Rose's arm around me, her strong support at my weakest times.

"Bella," she says quietly to me. "You don't need to be embarrassed. You really are an amazing singer and I would be proud to have you on my album. That's gotta count for something, right?"

Slowly I lift my head up off my lap and look at Rose. It appears she's telling the truth, but…

"You're just saying that because you're my friend," I say sniffing a bit, trying to keep my emotions in check. It's been a long day.

"Sorry, girl. I love you and all but I wouldn't let you ruin my album just because we're friends. You've definitely got the voice for it and I don't want just anyone on my tracks. They have to be more than good. And you are."

"But even if I did say yes, I don't have time to go in and record. I'm really busy this week with a huge weekend cupcake order coming up."

I can't believe I'm even discussing this with her but it's more of trying to find a way out of doing it.

"You wouldn't have to. The track is perfect as is, it's just backgrounds." The look on my face has Rose hurrying on with her sentence. "But, if you wanted to, you could come in and throw down another take. I'd even hold off until Monday, not that Mr. EMC would love that. But he'd get over it."

Rose shrugs, and I take a minute to let this all sink in. Edward would hear it?! I'm not sure how I feel about that.

Who am I kidding? Edward is the least of my worries. The entire world will have the chance to hear it.

The panic starts to grow in my chest and I'm sure Rose can see it on my face.

"You don't have to decide anything right now," she tells me reassuringly. "Just take a few days to think it over."

As if I don't have enough things on my mind already.

* * *

**So, thoughts on Edward's behavior. Is he really pulling away? And if so, why? Every review gets a Snickers Cupcake. Or at least a virtual one! Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	9. The Stepping Stone

**Thanks as always to MC and MrsRachaelM for helping make this story flow and for taking away my "that's". hehe Love you guys!**

**As always, I don't own Twilight but I do have an extensive file on Cupcake recipes :)  
**

The Stepping Stone

Edward is back in Los Angeles.

The thought should make me extremely giddy. But it doesn't.

Because even though I'm talking to him on the phone, and the man is right down the street, this phone call isn't going well. Sitting in my cramped office at work, surrounded by cupcake paraphernalia, I cradle my phone in one hand and rest the other arm over my legs, which are bunched up on the chair. I should just be thankful to hear his voice, but it's not enough.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. But with the movie soundtrack and Rose's album, I'm going to have to be here all through the weekend to get things done on time. I don't think I'll be able to leave the studio much at all."

I can hear the disappointment in his voice and just want to reassure him. My insecurities can wait. "It's okay, I completely understand. Just do what you need to do."

"Thanks, Cupcake Girl. I still can't believe I'm down one background vocal and have to send a rough cut of Colin's track to the studio, all by Monday. It's going to be a long weekend."

We hang up, saying goodbyes with no promises of any contact. Edward needs to do his job, and I am going to wait for him patiently. I sigh as I hang up the phone and try to think of how I can keep my mind occupied so I don't rush over to his studio and camp out all night.

The problem with that is all my distractions are busy, as well. Rose is obviously working with Edward on her album. And Alice is in her creative bubble, designing outfits for Rose's album tour and photo shoots.

It's a vicious circle, one I am not a part of. And it is a bittersweet thought, as well. I want to spend time with all of them, but am glad I don't have to deal with the job stresses. I have my own order to get done for the weekend.

But that's tomorrow's job and tonight I need to keep my mind off Edward and our relationship.

I finger the card in my hand, flipping it over in thought. This could either be a really good idea or go terribly wrong. Am I willing to find out? Do I have any other options that will keep me preoccupied enough?

Accepting my fate, whatever it may be, I pick up the phone in my office and dial the number on the card. As it rings I begin to doubt myself, but before I can change my mind a voice answers.

"Hello?"

"Hey, um, Jake. This is…Bella." My voice stammers a bit, my nerves flooding through the phone.

"Oh hey, Bells. How are you? What's up?" I can practically hear the huge grin in his voice and the easy nature of it reminds me how effortless this can be.

"Well, I was wondering what you are doing tonight. Thought maybe we could go bowling like the old days, and I can kick your ass again."

"You're delusional, Bells. You know I always let you win. But you're on. Tonight's my "Friday" since I work all weekend. When do you want to meet?"

We decide on all the details and hang up; me promising to meet Jake at the nearby bowling alley at seven o'clock. I feel good about the conversation and am thankful it's a Thursday, it makes it seems less "date-like" and more "friendship-like."

At least, I hope it does. I did try to make that pretty clear to Jake when we made our plans. Let's hope he's on the same page tonight.

Hanging out with Jake is supposed to stop me from worrying about whatever's going on with Edward, and I really hope it works. I need some fun after the last couple days of stress and the emotional rollercoaster I put myself on.

I look in the mirror one more time, pleased with the results. Jeans and a cute T-shirt, minimal makeup and a high ponytail is the perfect combination of looking good but not looking too good. If you know what I mean. Besides, we are bowling and I hate for my hair to be in my face the whole night. I'm nothing if not practical.

Pulling into the parking lot, I feel my nerves start to dance around in my stomach. I am second guessing myself for the hundredth time this week but decide to let it go and have fun tonight, regardless.

As I walk into the bowling alley, the hum of electricity and noise fills the air and all my fears dissipate. I search the semi-busy place until I see Jake. He's standing in a lane with two beers on the table looking completely at ease in jeans and a T-shirt. One of those beers looks like it's half -drank already.

He's flirting with some random chick in the lane next to him. She's cute and spunky looking with her jet black shoulder length hair and short skirt. How can she even bowl in that? But that's not the point.

The point is Jake hasn't changed much at all. He still has that charismatic charm that can woo any girl within seconds. I just need to remind him I'm taken and he'll back off.

At least, I'm going with the presumption I'm taken. Even if Edward is pulling away from me, he stole my heart the first night we met. My heart is taken without my control and I can't give it to another right now even if I try.

Reminding myself I am letting it go for the night, I grab some bowling shoes and nonchalantly stroll over to Jake.

"Couldn't even wait for me before you started drinking?" I ask casually, as I bump him with my shoulder and nod my head in direction of his beer.

Jake gives the girl a grin as he turns around toward me, slinging his arm over my shoulder in a friendly manner. "Hey, I can't help it if you're late. I got thirsty."

He looks over his shoulder and winks at the dark-haired girl, who is still smiling coyly at him, as he ushers me over to our spot. I can feel the daggers the stranger is shooting at me through the back of my head and roll my eyes at the thought. If she only knew.

Pushing Jake's arm off me, I sit down and begin to change my shoes. "I am not late, Jacob. I'm right on time," I explain, glancing at the clock on the scoreboard above us. "You were the one who was always so over eager. Or maybe you wanted to get some practice time in, huh?"

I smirk at him, knowing how competitive he is. He always thought he was so much better than me at bowling, but I was pretty darn good. Although, I do know he would let me win every now and then.

It's been ages since I've bowled so I'm sure he will beat me tonight. But I still like to taunt him and remind him of his past weaknesses.

"Okay, enough with the chit chat and the jokes," Jake says to me, shaking his head at my teasing, and sits down at the computer screen in our lane. "It's time to get serious. I'll enter our names."

Jake and I immerse ourselves in the game, me concentrating as hard as I can so I can give him a run for his money. Him, flaunting his skills and grinning cockily at the spunky girl in the lane over. Minutes turn into hours faster than I thought it would.

I am truly enjoying myself and I'm so thankful this is going so smoothly. Our touches are more like brother and sister, filled with teasing and punching, and there is absolutely no awkwardness.

Until Jake decides to get a little too personal with the conversation.

"So Bells, tell me about this guy you're seeing," Jake says easily. And with that my insecurities come rushing back. I try to push them down, to squelch them so Jake doesn't see; but he knows me better than that.

The carefree mask I've been wearing all night sleeps for a second, and I try to bring it back with a smile. But Jacob can see through it and his look of pity and confusion is enough to break me.

My face starts to crumble a bit when Jake jumps up and holds me in his arms. "Hey, what's the matter?" he asks soothingly, as he rubs his hands up and down my back.

"It's nothing really," I start, and I try to pull my body back, but Jake's not buying it and he quirks his eyebrow in question.

The one thing I know for sure is I cannot give Jake the wrong idea. I need to make sure this conversation ends with him knowing how I truly feel for Edward. I don't want to give him any semblance of hope between us.

I take a deep breath and release myself from Jacob's hold. Sitting down in the hard plastic bowling chairs, I ready myself to bare my soul again. Or at least part of it. I'm not feeling completely certain of this new friendship, but it would be nice to hear a guy's point of view.

"It's all really new," I continue, speaking quietly and looking down at my hands that are clasped tight in my lap. Jake takes the seat next to me and nods for me to go on. "Basically, we've had this whirlwind romance, and now I'm wondering if things happened to fast. I think Edward might be pulling away."

"What makes you think that?" Jake asks, and I tell him what I told Rose. I fill him in on the day's short conversation as well, but the one thing I hold back is how short of a relationship this has been. I have a feeling not many people would believe how strong our feelings have become in a few short days.

"Bella, I think you just need to give the guy some time," Jake tells me sagely. I briefly wonder where he gets all this wisdom from but listen intently anyway. "It seems like you both really like each other and maybe it's just freaking him out. Sometimes guys take a little longer to figure their shit out than girls."

And the smirk he gives me tells me he's not just talking about Edward.

"I just hope he gets his ass together before it's too late." Jake smiles sadly at me for a moment and then breaks into his cocky grin. "Because if he hurts you, I'm going to have to kick his sorry excuse for an ass."

We both grin and start to laugh at Jake's "Mr. Tough Guy" routine, but it's nice to know he's in my corner. And I think it's for the right reasons.

"But seriously, Bella. If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here for you. I always will be."

We hug awkwardly over the arm rest separating us, and I smile a genuine smile for him. "Thanks, Jake. I really do appreciate it."

"You really like the guy," Jake states as he appraises my face, and all I can do is grin back at him, thinking of Edward.

"Yeah, I really do."

He places his hand on my thigh and looks me squarely in the eyes. "I'm glad he makes you happy," he says and then squeezes my leg. "Now let's get back to your horrible bowling!"

The rest of the night is filled with light banter, more beer and just all around fun. I'm really glad I had the guts to do this, and as Jake walks me out to my car later that evening, I give him a tight squeeze and thank him again for being there for me.

He just shrugs it all away like it's not a big deal and we say goodbye with a small wave. It's nice to know things can be so simple with us again.

The next few days I spend working on a new cupcake recipe for a bachelor party gig I have on Saturday. I had this brilliant idea to make Jack and Coke cupcakes and still have yet to find the perfect mix.

Of course, the guys were beyond thrilled with this idea. I mean, if guys are going to have some cute little dessert it helps that they are infused with alcohol! I am also thankful one of their moms was a previous customer and highly recommended me to her son. I'm not so sure cupcakes would have been on the original menu.

Both Lauren and I take turns in the kitchen coming up with the right concoction. I know this is possible but had no idea how hard it would be to find the perfect balance of Jack and coke. Too much Jack, not enough Coke. Too much of both and we had an extra gooey mess of cupcakes.

Needless to say, it is keeping my mind occupied and I am truly grateful for that. Friday and Saturday speed on by and I am completely in my element. Hands deep in frosting and cake batter, apron covered in flour, sugar and every other baking powder known to man.

I love every minute of it and am so proud of the final outcome. I open the box on Saturday evening and display Lauren and mine's hard work. I'm not so sure this young man appreciates it right now, but I hope it changes once they take a bite.

The cupcakes are really to die for, if I do say so myself. We settled for a chocolate and Coke based cake batter with a chocolate-Jack ganache piped into the middle for a filling. It was much easier than combining the two in the original batter and makes a nice surprise in the center.

My absolute favorite is the topping on top. It is a delicious powdered sugar frosting with a light taste of whiskey. And the topper? One of those cute little gummy cola bottles adorning each cake.

After the cupcakes are off to the bachelor party and the shop is closed for the night, I break out the bottle of Jack Daniels.

"I think this calls for a celebration," I say to Lauren and start pouring glasses. Lauren grabs the Coke and adds a bit to each one.

"Cheers," she says, raising her tumbler full of alcohol in the air, and I clink mine in return. Hey, you have to make do with what you got, right?

We sip our drinks quietly, basking in our accomplishment and enjoying the feeling of achievement. Lauren has been with me since the beginning of Sparkles, and I know it wouldn't be the same without her.

By the time our glasses are empty, I start to get mushy and thank Lauren for everything she's done for me and the business. We hug and get a little teary-eyed as we say goodbye. Lauren is on her way to spend the night at Tyler's, and I am opening the shop up early tomorrow.

I watch as Lauren heads out and make my way toward the back of the shop, my hand trailing on the display case and my mind fills with memories. The blood rushes to my cheeks and the moisture between my legs pools suddenly, the night still fresh in my mind. It's been a week and already my life has been turned upside down. Of course, it's all been in a good way and I hate to think what would have happened if I hadn't let Edward in last Friday night.

Would we have ever met? Yes, I guess fate would have still held strong and brought us together at Alice's birthday dinner, but would it have been the same without our prior connection? No, definitely not. And would we be here today as we are now? I don't think so.

I resolve to put aside all the unknowns and the worries of what is to come. If it's meant to be it will be, I just hope my heart can take it if it's not.

The rest of the night and the next day I'm able to keep my thoughts off Edward. At least for the most part, I really do miss him. I busy myself around my house and at the shop; cleaning, taking care of customers and only slightly thinking of those soft, warm pouty lips.

Sunday passes quickly enough and during some downtime I appreciate the fact Jacob hasn't called me since our outing. I hope that means he got my friend message loud and clear. And I'm sure talking about Edward probably didn't hurt. I just can't seem to keep the grin off my face whenever I think of him. And I know Jake could see it, as well.

I pick up my cell phone and shoot Jake a quick "thank you" message. I really appreciate how he was there for me that night and has respected me since then by giving me my space. As soon as I set my phone on my desk, it rings.

Chuckling as I see the name on the caller ID, I answer. "Just waiting around for me to make the first step, I see."

Jake laughs lightheartedly in return. "Well, I didn't want you to think I was stalking you or anything," he answers back flippantly. "But I did wonder how you were doing. Are you okay?"

The concern in Jake's voice is sweet and reassuring. He really does care about me and it's nice to hear.

"Yeah, I'm doing good. Just keeping busy and waiting for Edward to come to me." I smile at the thought. "Thank you so much for being a listening ear the other night, Jake. I appreciate it so much."

"That's what friends are for, Bells." His answer is carefree but genuine. "Besides, do you remember the chick in the lane next to us that night?"

I tell him I do, and I already know the direction this is heading.

"Welp, it turns out comforting you was the best thing I could have done. I went back into the bowling alley after you left and she was like putty in my hands."

"Only you, Jake," I say as I laugh in return. "So how'd that work out for you?"

I can't help but smile, knowing that Jake is the same as always and hoping someday he finds the perfect girl for him.

"Not too bad," is his confident reply. "I'm seeing her again later this week."

"Good for you, Jacob. You deserve it." I smile, knowing I really mean that. "I just hope she treats you right. And vice versa," I can't help but add. Hey, I still have some past issues with him that won't go away overnight.

"I know, I know, Bells. But I kind of feel different about her." And as he talks I can hear a change in his voice. Maybe Jacob Black is growing up after all.

The next phone call I receive, hours later, is one filled with despair. And it is still not the voice I want to hear most. But when I hear the pleading on the other line, all my resolve starts to disappear.

"Please, Bella. I really need you to help out." Rose is all but groveling, and it's getting very difficult to say no to her. "And besides, you are good. I don't know why you think I'd make this up. It's my album after all; I'm not putting crap on it."

I let out a heavy sigh, maybe I can do this. It's just one time, right? And they are only background vocals. It's not like my voice will be that distinguishable, anyway.

But there is one problem: the guy who owns said studio and the one I am supposed to be giving space to. I don't want to make him feel obligated to me or seem like I'm trying to find ways to be with him.

My determination is weakening and Rose knows it, but I'm not going to jeopardize what I have with Edward just to help Rose out. I'm sure she can find someone else. Someone much better than me.

"What about Edward, Rose?" I question her, wanting her to see my side of this. "I don't want to overstep my bounds. And besides, there has to be other people you can get for this?"

"Bella," she says sternly. "Edward will be fine with it. And odds are you won't even see him. Besides, he's super busy working on Colin's tracks, anyway. I barely see the guy myself."

I'm nodding my head in defeat and agreement at the same time, not that Rose can see me. But she's not finished yet either way.

"And the fact of the matter is I want you on my album," Rose continues before I can even reply. "You are amazing, and I would be honored to work with you. You need to realize that you have more than just one talent. And you can be great at both."

I'm in complete shock at the gruff but complimentary tone Rose is using. She obviously feels very passionately about this, and I know she wouldn't lie about it just to make me feel better. Still, I'm not very confident in my singing and this is all completely overwhelming to me.

"Fine," I say resigned. "What time do I need to be there? I have to get coverage at the shop."

As I enter EMC Recording Studio, my heart is pounding in my chest and I am even more nervous than the last time I was here, just a week ago. Everything on the outside appears the same. Gianna is still sitting at the front desk looking glamorous and well put together. The reception area and waiting room is just as pristine and modern as I remember it.

Heck, even I look pretty much the same; wearing my nice jeans and fitted T-shirt. Rose told me to be comfortable and clothing-wise, I am. Unfortunately, the same can't be said about the inside of my body. My palms are sweaty, my heart is going a mile a minute and I feel like a nervous wreck.

Last week I was anxious about surprising Edward with cupcakes, but it has nothing on how I feel today. I really hope my unease doesn't hinder my performance too much.

Minutes after I arrive, Gianna walks me back to the Control Room to meet Rose. My head whips back and forth hoping and dreading at the same time for a glimpse of Edward. Knowing he is most likely in the building raises my anxiety up a notch.

Rose greets me with an exuberant hug and thanks me over and over again for doing this for her. Jared is there as well, sitting at the control panel and offers me a huge smile when I finally free myself from Rose.

"Hey, Bella. It's really good to see you again." I smile back but it turns into more of a grimace, my stomach dropping even farther down to my feet. One look at my face and he rushes on. "Don't worry about any of this, all you have to do is go in there and enjoy yourself. Get lost in the music and you'll do great. Forget I'm even here."

I nod tersely and will myself not to get sick. That would not go over to well.

"Bella, you already know the song fairly well but why don't we just go in the Live Room and sing it over a few times. Get you comfortable with your part and the room."

Rose and I get as comfy as possible on the two high stools she has set up in the room. She starts singing her song and teaches me my background part. It's not as hard as I thought it would be to jump right in, my notes are in the perfect range for me. Rose must have been doing her homework on this.

After what seems like a short while, Rose hands me a pair of headphones and my hands shake as I grab them and slide them over my head. Before they cover my ears, Rose stops me with a gentle touch and a smile.

"It's just you and me here, kiddo." Her eyes are piercing mine, drawing me to her and not the room around us. She surreptitiously moves a microphone in between us as she speaks. "We can do this as many times as we need; there is no need to stress. No one gets it perfect the first time around. Not even me."

Rose grins at me and gives my hands a squeeze. "Close your eyes if you need to and listen to my voice. It will be just like we've been practicing."

Suddenly the strum of a guitar fills my ears, followed by the drums and finally Rose's melodic voice. I let it all take me away to my happy place, and pretend I am in my shower or car singing along. Anything to forget what I'm really doing here.

It's not seamless but it does get easier with each take. My mind becomes free; leaving behind the stress of a new and unknown relationship, the everyday pressures of running my own business and ultimately, singing for millions to hear. Rose is right there with me during the whole process, but as the day progresses and my confidence starts to take over, she moves further and further away; letting me be in my own bubble.

After several takes, I hear a voice piped into the room. "Bella, I think we may have got one. Come on out and let's have a listen."

I open my eyes and look over to Jared, incredulous that this one might be it. But when I look through the glass I see two pairs of eyes; Jared's and an all too familiar set of emerald ones.

My breath hitches in my throat and I am frozen in my spot. I was so caught up in the vocals and recording I forgot about Edward.

Rosalie practically pulls me from the barstool and leads me back into the Control Room. All my thoughts from this past week come flooding back to me as I stand near the man I have missed all week. My brain is focused on his scent, his now almost full beard, the closeness of his body and the warmth that radiates from it. The song and my voice playing throughout the room are like background noise. It could be static for all I care.

The hubbub of voices finally clue me in to the fact the track has stopped playing. The happy chatter around me lets me know this might be the final take. Rose, Jared and even Edward are excitedly speaking, voices talking over one another; none of them waiting for the others to finish.

It takes a few minutes, maybe seconds; it all goes by so fast, until Rose finally notices my silence.

"Um," she looks cautiously at me before proceeding, "maybe Bella here needs a little break. I think we're overwhelming her."

She looks pointedly in my direction and both men turn their gaze on me, as well. I think I may be in shock. I'm still standing there like an idiot, not saying anything. But I can feel Edward's sleeve-covered arm brushing against mine as he turns toward me. His presence smothering me like a heavy-weighted blanket.

Finally, he speaks to me. After days of waiting, anticipating, worrying, he quietly says, "Bella, why don't you go into the staff lounge and relax? We have some snacks and sodas and stuff in there."

I slowly nod my head in agreement and let Rosalie lead me to the break room.

"Bella, are you okay?" Rose sits me down on a small couch and hands me a soda.

I'm not sure how to respond yet. I must be in shock, either that, or heartbroken that the only words I've heard from my…whatever Edward is to me, is a question and a simple statement redirecting me away from him.

**So how do you feel about Jake now? And Edward? *hides from objects been thrown* Let me know in the reviews!**


End file.
